Moving Forward Traduction Butterfly Betty
by Missleez
Summary: Suite de "Taking Chances". En trouvant la famille dont ils ignoraient avoir besoin, ils pensaient avoir tout trouvé. Maintenant Bella et Edward, accompagnés par Alex et Anthony, se préparent à vivre leur plus grande aventure. AH/M - EN ATTENTE DE SUITE PAR L'AUTEUR
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Soyez les bienvenues sur le premier chapitre de cette histoire :) ! Il s'agit de la suite de **Taking Chances** alors, il est fortement conseillé de lire TC avant celle-ci_ (sinon, vous aurez du mal mais c'est vous qui voyez ^^)_ Heureusement que je poste la suite maintenant, parce que je crois que j'en aurais pleuré de laisser nos amis ^^

Comme TC, **Moving Forward **_(qui signifie aller de l'avant) _est rated M pour lemons et langue mais ça reste très soft_ (ne vous attendez pas à du hardcore ^^)_ mais tout de même, si vous n'avez pas l'âge, ne lisez pas !

On s'était quitté sur un cliffy... on se retrouve au même moment que ce cliffy ;) - Juste une dernière info, il s'est écoulé cinq ans entre **Taking Chances** et **Moving Forward**.

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Edward POV

« Alexander Brody Cullen, descends tes fesses ici tout de suite ! » beugla Bella depuis la cuisine.

Je titubais entre les cartons dans le salon en rigolant. Je cherchais ma chaussure qui avait réussi à disparaître depuis que je l'avais enlevée la veille. Chaque carton contenait des copies du nouveau livre de Bella, le troisième tome de la série de l'Île de Sayar. Le premier livre avait atterri dans la liste des best-seller du New York Times seulement deux mois après sa sortie. Et maintenant, nous nous préparions à une nouvelle séance de dédicace à Barnes and Nobles, ici à Seattle.

Bella entra précipitamment dans le salon et se cogna l'orteil sur l'un des cartons. « Fils de pute. »

« Très joli Maman. » se moqua Alex en approchant.

Bella lui lança un regard mauvais. Elle ignora son sourire moqueur et désigna la cuisine. « Va. Manger. Dépêche-toi. » marmonna-t-elle. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il savait très bien que c'était la meilleure façon d'apaiser sa mère quand elle était de mauvaise humeur. Même si elle essaya de se retenir, elle sourit. « Sérieusement, Alex, dépêche-toi. Anthony et toi allez être en retard. En plus, il a déjà fini. »

« Ouais, ouais, je me dépêche. » râla Alex en retournant à la cuisine. « Mec, t'étais censé me réveiller plus tôt. »

« C'est vrai. » souffla Anthony. Sa voix résonnait dans la maison. « T'as parlé de carottes et de clowns et tu t'es rendormi. »

Bella posa sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir son rire. Je n'en fis pas autant, je ris, sachant très bien que mes fils avaient conscience qu'on les avait entendus. Les informations gênantes sont un must quand on en vient aux garçon Cullen, c'était un fait que Bella et moi l'avions appris à la dure. Elle secoua la tête et slaloma entre les cartons pour rejoindre le couloir qui menait à notre chambre. Elle me regarda par dessus son épaule et me fit un sourire qui me rappela une fois de plus, pourquoi j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. Elle était aussi belle que lorsque je l'avais rencontrée.

Je sentis mes oreilles me chauffer et baissai les yeux. Je vis alors ma chaussure qui dépassait de dessous le canapé. Je la pris, m'assis et l'enfilai. Aujourd'hui, les garçons rentraient en sixième, leur première année au collège et ça aurait été mentir si j'avais dit que Bella et moi n'étions pas un peu inquiets. Pas que les garçons ne pouvaient pas le gérer mais parce qu'ils avaient tendance à rester entre eux, avec Anna et ils oubliaient le monde qui les entourait. Nous ne voyions pas où était le problème mais leur professeur de l'année d'avant nous avait conseillés de les mettre dans des classes séparées cette année. Après un grand débat, nous avions finalement décidé de ne pas le faire. Nous savions que les garçons étaient mieux ensemble que séparés.

« Edward, tu sais où sont les papiers ? » me demanda Bella en revenant dans le salon. À la place du grand t-shirt et du pantalon en flanelle qu'elle portait un peu plus tôt, elle avait mis une jupe rouge et blanche avec des fleurs et un chemisier blanc à manches courtes. Ses longs cheveux sombres étaient ramenés en une queue de cheval haute et seulement quelques mèches dansaient autour de son visage. Elle leva les yeux et me surprit à la fixer. Elle vira au rouge. « Edward ? »

« Je suis désolé, quoi ? » Je secouai la tête, essayant de me concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait.

Elle me fit un grand sourire. « Tu sais où sont les papiers pour l'école des garçons ? Il faut qu'on parte dans deux minutes si on ne veut pas être en retard. »

Pendant tout le temps où elle avait parlé, je m'étais perdu dans le mouvement de ses lèvres, l'éclat de ses yeux, sa petite fossette et les rides d'expression autour de ses yeux. À couper le souffle. « Edward ! » rigola-t-elle en levant les mains.

« Désolé. » marmonnai-je en fixant le sol. « Les papiers sont sur ton bureau, dans le dossier rouge. »

« Merci. » rit-elle. Elle repartit dans le couloir en direction de son bureau. Oui, j'observai les fesses de ma femme alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Je m'éclaircis la gorge et me levai pour aller à la cuisine. Je trouvai Alex et Anthony devant l'évier, en train de laver leur vaisselle. Je rigolai doucement et pris un morceau de bacon avant de poser mes mains sur leur épaule. Avant, ils m'arrivaient à peine à la taille, mais maintenant, ils n'étaient pas loin de mes épaules. Ils avaient pris au moins deux centimètres et demi pendant l'été. Les cheveux blonds d'Alex s'étaient assombris et les cheveux auburn d'Anthony s'étaient éclaircis. Ils insistaient tous les deux pour les garder plus longs que ce qui nous plaisait, mais nous avions décidé de ne pas nous disputer avec eux sur ce sujet. C'était des opposants incroyables lorsqu'ils se liguaient contre nous.

« Vous êtes prêts pour une nouvelle année ? » J'eus un sourire moqueur en les entendant grogner.

« Oh ouais, Papa, c'est évident. » marmonna Anthony. Il posa le torchon sur le comptoir et se tourna. Il me fit un sourire faux. « Tu vois, tellement content ! »

« J'arriverais presque à te croire. » rigolai-je.

« C'est nul l'école. » râla Alex en se tortillant sur place.

Tous les ans, c'était la même histoire avec eux. Anthony se plaignait que l'école était une perte de temps alors qu'Alex devait gérer sa nervosité. Il était toujours très timide avec les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas, alors rentrer dans une nouvelle école était vraiment dur pour lui. C'était d'ailleurs une autre des raisons qui nous avait poussés Bella et moi à laisser les garçons ensemble cette année là. Anthony savait quoi faire pour qu'il se détende.

« Ça va aller, Alex. » essayai-je de le rassurer.

« Ouais, je sais, Papa. » marmonna-t-il en virant au rouge. « Je ferais mieux d'aller chercher mes affaires. »

Anthony et lui allèrent chercher leur sac dans leur chambre pendant que je terminais la vaisselle. Je venais de poser la dernière assiette sur l'égouttoir lorsque je sentis Bella enrouler ses bras autour de moi. Je souris et posai mes mains sur les siennes.

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je trouve les hommes qui font la vaisselle très sexy ? » ronronna-t-elle. Ma queue vibra. Elle me faisait toujours autant d'effet. Ça n'était pas près de changer.

« Une fois ou deux. » Je me tournai dans ses bras et capturai sa bouche de la mienne.

Je n'en avais jamais assez de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elle gémit et approfondit le baiser lorsque j'ouvris la bouche, invitant sa langue. Je laissai mes mains parcoururent son corps et pris ses fesses en coupe. Elle gémit et se rapprocha de moi. J'avais besoin d'elle. De toutes les façons possibles, j'avais toujours besoin d'elle.

« Oh bon sang, Papa ! » pleurnicha Alex, mettant fin à notre moment. Nous nous tournâmes et les trouvâmes Anthony et lui tournés vers la porte de la cuisine. « On en a déjà parlé. On n'a pas besoin de vous voir vous embrasser tout le temps. »

« Et on a certainement pas envie de te voir tripoter le cul de Maman. » marmonna Anthony en frissonnant.

Bella quitta mes bras et s'approcha de lui. Elle lui donna un petit coup derrière la tête. « Ne dis pas cul. » marmonna-t-elle. « Et ne dis pas non plus que ton père tripote quoi que ce soit. Maintenant, allez à la voiture. »

« Oui m'dame. » dirent-ils en sortant de la maison.

Bella se tourna vers moi en souriant. « C'est bien tes fils. »

« Oui, oui, c'est vrai. » souris-je d'un air arrogant. « Bon, on va se débarrasser d'eux pour pouvoir rentrer jouer. »

Elle quitta la cuisines en rigolant et je la suivis de près. Les garçons étaient déjà installés à l'arrière de la voiture de Bella et ils froncèrent les sourcils lorsque nous montâmes à l'intérieur et mîmes nos ceintures de sécurité. Nous trouvions toujours leur air dégoûté à mourir de rire. Je vérifiai qu'ils étaient bien attachés et démarrai. Je sortis de l'allée. Je regardai une fois de plus nos garçons dans le rétroviseur et souris en pensant à quel point ils avaient changé ces cinq dernières années, depuis qu'ils avaient commencé l'école.

Une semaine après notre mariage, Bella et moi avions légalement adopté Alex Anthony, entourés par nos familles et amis. Nous n'en avions parlé à personne parce que nous voulions que ça soit une surprise. Nous les avions appelés et les avions supplié de venir au tribunal, ce qu'ils avaient fait. Se tenir devant le juge pour signer les papiers qui faisaient officiellement d'Alex mon fils et d'Anthony celui de Bella, avait été un moment incroyable pour nous.

Ma mère avait pleuré, parce qu'Esmée pleurait pour un rien. Je n'aurais pas voulu que les choses se passent autrement. Les sourires d'Alice et Rose étaient aussi grands que le grand canyon, il en était de même pour Kate et Angela. Emmett, Jasper, Ben, Garrett et Carlisle arboraient un air on-était-au-courant-de-tout alors qu'ils se tenaient côte à côte. C'était peut-être vrai. Charlie avait passé un bras autour de Sue et affichait le sourire du père le plus fier du monde, à égalité avec le mien en tout cas. Il l'aurait nié si on lui avait demandé mais il avait pleuré. Nous l'avions tous vu mais personne ne l'avait fait remarqué à part Bella. Même si la réaction de tout le monde était parfaite, ce n'était en rien comparaison de celle d'Alex et Anthony.

_Alex regarda le Juge Sinclair puis moi et sa lèvre se mit à trembler. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. « Papa, ça veut dire que tu m'as adopté ? »_

_Je m'accroupis devant lui et posai mes mains sur ses épaules. Je me débattais pour garder mon self-control. « Ça veut dire que tu es un Cullen maintenant. Comme Maman et Anthony. »_

_Il enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et se mit à pleurer. Je le soulevai dans mes bras et consolai mon fils alors que les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur mes joues. Je croisai le regard de Bella et remarquai qu'Anthony et elle affichaient un sourire joueur. Elle se pencha et l'embrassa sur la joue tout lui murmurant son amour. _

Rien que de penser à ce jour-là me faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. Les garçons avaient commencé l'école l'année suivante sous le nom Cullen et si on n'était pas au courant, on aurait pu croire qu'ils étaient frères par le sang. Ils faisaient tout ensemble, et encore aujourd'hui, ils étaient toujours meilleurs amis. Je les regardai et remarquai qu'ils étaient penchés l'un vers l'autre, murmurant des choses. Tellement identiques.

« Qu'est-ce que vous complotez tous les deux ? » les questionnai-je. Ils relevèrent brusquement la tête et essayèrent d'avoir l'air innocent.

« Rien. » répondirent-ils en cœur.

Bella grogna et releva ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête pour les regarder. « Peu importe ce à quoi vous pensez, ne le faites pas. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine. »

« Maman, on ne fait rien. » mentit Anthony. Il mentait sans vergogne à sa mère. Je m'éclaircis la gorge, ramenant leur attention sur moi. « On ne fait rien, Papa. »

« Faites juste en sorte de bien réfléchir avant de faire ce que vous complotez, d'accord ? » J'arquai un sourcil pour être sûr de m'être bien fait comprendre.

Ils roulèrent des yeux et regardèrent par la vitre. « Oui, monsieur. »

Je me garai devant leur école quelques minutes plus tard et descendis de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière à Bella. Elle rougit, comme elle le faisait toujours. Les garçons sortirent de la voiture et chargèrent leur sac sur leurs épaules. Ils se tournèrent vers l'entrée principale où une douzaine de gamins se poussaient pour entrer à l'intérieur. Je regardai Alex et vis ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il serra les poings. Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure et se tourna vers nous.

« Tout va bien se passer. » Bella posa sa main sur le bras d'Alex. « Je te le promets. »

« Je sais. » marmonna-t-il. Il s'approcha et l'enlaça, la faisant sourire.

Nos garçons en étaient arrivés à l'âge où ils ne voulaient plus qu'on leur fasse de câlin. Après avoir enlacé Anthony, Bella et moi retournâmes à la voiture pendant qu'ils entraient dans le bâtiment, se frayant un chemin parmi la masse d'élèves. Bella essuya une larme en reniflant. Ils réussissaient toujours à la faire pleurer le jour de la rentrée.

« Viens, bébé, rentrons à la maison. » murmurai-je en embrassant sa tempe.

« D'accord. » gémit-elle en me laissant l'aider à monter dans la voiture.

Je contournai le véhicule pour monter du côté conducteur et repérai Ben et Angela un peu plus loin. Ils se précipitèrent pour faire descendre Anna. Ils essayaient de la faire entrer avant la dernière sonnerie. Je rigolai doucement, parce que je savais à quel point ils devaient se sentir fatigués. Anna avait beaucoup grandi elle aussi pendant l'été. Elle faisait presque trois centimètres de plus qu'Alex et Anthony. Alex et elle ''sortaient'' toujours ensemble comme ils disaient et elle avait passé une grande partie des vacances chez nous. Angela prit le nouveau venu de leur famille dans ses bras et tint le bébé aux cheveux sombres contre sa poitrine. Jude Thomas avait trois semaines. Angela suivit Anna et Ben à l'intérieur de l'école.

« Il faut qu'on fasse un arrêt. » lança Bella de façon énigmatique alors que je quittais le parking de l'école. J'arquai un sourcil et tournai la tête vers elle, attendant qu'elle m'éclaire. « J'ai du retard. »

Il me fallut exactement deux secondes pour réaliser ce qu'elle venait de dire. J'appuyai sur l'accélérateur et pris à droite, me dirigeant vers la première pharmacie disponible. « Ralentis Edward. » rigola-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon bras.

Je relâchai la pression sur la pédale et poussai un soupir. « Tu en es sûre ? »

« Oui, mais ça ne fait que quelques jours. » murmura-t-elle.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? » insistai-je.

« Je ne sais pas. » Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne voulais pas me faire de faux espoirs. Tu sais, au cas où ça serait encore une fausse alerte. »

J'inspirai profondément et amenai sa main à mes lèvres. « Je sais bébé, mais même si c'est le cas, on continuera à essayer. D'accord ? »

Elle hocha la tête et regarda par la vitre. « Je suis juste... ça fait presque deux ans. »

« Ouais, je sais. » marmonnai-je. « Moi aussi. »

Deux ans à essayer d'avoir un bébé et deux ans sans succès. Nous essayons tous deux d'être forts et nous l'avions été la première année, mais mois après mois, avec rien d'autre que des douzaines de tests négatifs, ça avait été difficile. La situation n'était pas non plus facile avec Alex et Anthony qui insistaient toujours pour avoir une sœur ou deux. Après la première année, Bella s'était rendue chez son gynécologue pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Le Dr Garrison lui avait assurée que c'était le cas et qu'il fallait qu'elle se détende. Nous essayions mais après une nouvelle année écoulée, nous commencions à être tous deux fatigués.

Je me garai devant un Walgreen et me tournai vers Bella. « Les mêmes que d'habitude ? »

« S'il te plaît. » me répondit-elle en souriant. Je me penchai et l'embrassai.

J'entrai dans la pharmacie et allai directement au rayon des tests de grossesse. C'était juste à côté des préservatifs. Ironique, pensai-je. Je pris un test Clearblue Easy et un First Response. J'allai payer et ignorai le sourire moqueur du gamin boutonneux derrière la caisse. Je lui donnai la monnaie, pris la poche et sortis.

« Et voilà. » rigolai-je doucement en lui passant la poche après être monté en voiture. « Tu veux qu'on s'arrête t'acheter un Moutain Drew ou tu pourras faire pipi comme ça ? »

« Je pourrai faire pipi, merci beaucoup. » râla-t-elle. Je rigolai en me souvenant de la fois où j'avais du sortir lui acheter un litre. « Dépêche toi ou je serai forcée de le faire ici. »

Je quittai le parking et partis en direction de la maison. Je conduisis un peu plus vite qu'à la normale, mais j'étais juste nerveux de découvrir si Bella était enceinte ou pas. Lorsque nous arrivâmes devant la maison, elle rebondissait sur place en me suppliant d'aller plus vite. Je me garai dans l'allée et Bella partit en courant vers la porte d'entrée, sa poche à la main.

Je la suivis en rigolant et m'assis sur le bord du lit, attendant. Chaque seconde semblait passer à la vitesse d'un escargot, continuant encore et encore. Mon cœur battait dans ma poitrine. J'avais passé beaucoup trop de temps assis sur le bord de ce lit, attendant et espérant, priant et essayant de cacher ma déception quand il s'avérait qu'il n'y avait qu'une ligne au lieu de deux.

Je poussai un soupir en me levant et frappai à la porte de la salle de bain. « Bébé, c'est bon, tu le sais ? » Je m'appuyai à deux mains sur l'encadrement de la porte et inspirai. Bella ouvrit la porte. Elle avait l'air complètement choquée. « Tu le sais ? » Sans un mot, elle me tendit le bâtonnet. Je le retournai pour lire le résultat. Je relevai brusquement la tête pour croiser son regard. « T'es sérieuse putain ? » haletai-je.

« Oui. » murmura-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras. « Deux lignes. »

* * *

Après des années à essayer, on dirait bien que c'est parti pour Edward et Bella ^^ Après les avoir suivis dans leur deuil et leur quête d'amour, ça vous dit de les suivre dans cette nouvelle aventure ? Je l'espère en tout cas ;)

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Le dernier chapitre n'avançait pas trop, alors voilà un chapitre qui va vous permettre d'en savoir plus sur ce qui s'est passé ces cinq dernières années ;) Une chose est sûre, leur vie a bien changé... Il y a de nouveaux personnes qui j'espère vous plairont !

Merci en tout cas à toutes les personnes qui ont poursuivi leur lecture de cette histoire, je suis super heureuse de retrouver la plupart d'entre vous :) Un très grand merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

_miss45_ - Je l'ai précisé sur mon profil, il n'y a pas de suite pour l'instant. L'auteur n'a rien publié et j'ignore si elle le fera... Si c'est le cas, sois sûre que je les traduirai ;)

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Bella POV

Les deux petites lignes roses devenaient plus sombres à chaque fois que je les regardais. J'attendais ça depuis deux ans, vingt-quatre longs mois et maintenant, que c'était réel, je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Un petit rire m'échappa et Edward recula en arquant un sourcil.

« Quoi ? » me demanda-t-il. Ses yeux brillaient d'excitation.

« Rien. » murmurai-je en rougissant. « C'est juste que... » Je me tus alors que mes yeux se remplissaient de larmes. « Deux lignes, Edward. Deux lignes. »

« Je sais bébé. » murmura-t-il en posant sa main sur mon ventre. « Deux lignes. »

Il se pencha ses lèvres trouvèrent les miennes une fois de plus. Je gémis et enroulai mes bras autour de lui. Je le sentis prendre mes fesses en coupe et me soulever. Edward me porta jusqu'au lit et m'allongea sans quitter mes lèvres. Sa main glissa sur ma cuisse, passant sous ma jupe et chatouilla ma peau.

« Putain, bébé, tu ne portes pas de culotte ? » grogna-t-il en effleurant ma peau nue.

« Nop'. » souris-je en mordillant ma lèvre. « Mais elle est dans la salle de bain si tu veux que je la remette. »

« Jamais. » grogna-t-il en mordillant ma mâchoire. Mes yeux partirent en arrière. « T'es tellement sexy, putain. »

« Tu penseras toujours ça quand je serai grosse ? » lui demandai-je.

Edward s'éloigna en fronçant les sourcils. « Mon amour, tu ne seras jamais grosse. Notre bébé va grandir en toi. Tu seras parfaite. »

Les larmes aux yeux, je franchis la distance qui me séparait de ses lèvres et le sentis grogner. Néanmoins, avant que nous puissions faire quoi que ce soit, on sonna à la porte. Je retombai sur le lit et regardai l'heure en marmonnant tout bas. « Putain de merde. »

« On pourrait les ignorer ? » proposa Edward. Il soupira lorsqu'on sonna à nouveau. « Ou pas. »

Il se leva en râlant et s'arrangea dans son jean. Il quitta la chambre, me laissant allongée sur le lit, ma jupe autour de mes hanches et me sentant très frustrée. Je quittai le lit, pris une culotte dans ma commode et l'enfilai. Je regardai le lit et vis mon test de grossesse qui s'y trouvait. Je traversai la pièce et le ramassai. Je me sentis sourire en voyant les deux lignes. Après deux ans à essayer, Edward et moi allions avoir un bébé ensemble, et peut-être donner à nos fils la sœur qu'ils attendaient depuis quatre ans.

J'ouvris mon tiroir à lingerie et y mis le test, je n'étais pas encore prête à le jeter. Je m'assurai d'avoir l'air présentable et me dirigeai vers le salon. Je tombai sur Edward et Démétri qui déplaçaient les cartons sur les côtés de la pièce. Je m'appuyai contre le mur et observai mon mari bouger. Après quatre ans, il me coupait toujours le souffle.

« Tu pourrais nous aider, tu sais ? » me taquina Démétri en soulevant le dernier carton avant de me regarder. « C'est tes livres après tout. »

« Ouais, je pourrais, mais vous avez l'air de très bien vous en sortir sans moi. » Je haussai les épaules et m'approchai d'un des cartons pour prendre une copie de mon livre.

Le succès de mon premier vrai roman, comme tout le monde l'appelait, me choquait toujours. Il ne nous avait fallu qu'un mois pour qu'il soit épuisé et qu'on se retrouve face à la demande. Le public en voulait plus et nous étions heureux de leur en donner. Maintenant, trois livres plus tard, la série était devenue un des best-sellers de la maison d'Édition Volturi et Isabella Swan était devenu un nom commun. Je secouai la tête et remis le livre dans le carton. Isabella Swan était peut-être célèbre mais Bella Cullen faisait toujours tout pour éviter t'attirer l'attention.

Je regardai Démétri avant de parler. « C'était prévu qu'on se voit ce matin ? »

« Hum, ouais. » grogna-t-il. « T'as oubliée, pas vrai ? »

« Peut-être. » marmonnai-je en allant à la cuisine. Je savais qu'Edward et lui me suivraient.

« Même si je l'avais ajouté personnellement dans ton agenda ? » me questionna-t-il en s'asseyant autour de la table de la cuisine.

Je ne lui répondis pas. Je savais que j'avais été plus que distraite ces dernières jours. Mais savoir que j'avais du retard me faisait tourner la tête. L'espoir que nous aillons enfin un test positif avait été une sensation bouleversante. Un sourire s'étala sur mon visage alors que j'ouvrais le frigo pour prendre du jus d'orange. Nous allions enfin avoir un bébé.

« Tu es heureux. » marmonna Démétri. Je le regardai par dessus mon épaule et remarquai qu'il fixait Edward. Ce dernier était devant son ordinateur portable, organisant les centaines de photos qu'il avait pris ce week-end.

Comme nous savions que c'était notre dernier week-end de libre, Edward et moi avions chargé les garçons dans la voiture et nous nous étions rendu sur la côte pour un week-end impromptu. Nous avions fini par aller à Lincoln City, dans l'Oregon. C'était une plage magnifique. Les garçons et moi avions enlevé nos chaussures pour courir dans l'eau. Nous nous étions éclaboussés alors qu'Edward prenait des photos. Le connaissant, il prévoyait de les mettre dans sa prochaine exposition.

« Est-ce que j'ai l'air malheureux en temps normal ? » rigola Edward en arquant un sourcil.

« Non. » répondit Démétri. « Mais on dirait que tu rayonnes et tout le tintouin. Ça me perturbe. »

« J'ai l'impression que je devrais être offensé. » râla Edward.

Démétri haussa les épaules et me regarda. Je leur servis une tasse de café et pris un verre de jus d'orange pour moi. Je m'assis à la table et me penchai pour regarder les photos d'Edward. Il avait vraiment l'œil pour les détails et après avoir eu du mal pendant la première année de notre mariage, il avait finalement réussi à obtenir la reconnaissance qu'il méritait. Tout ce qu'il avait fallu, c'était une photo des garçons en train de pêcher avec avec mon père. Elle avait attiré l'intérêt de Sam Uley, propriétaire et entrepreneur dans la plus grande galerie de l'état de Washington.

Je désignai une photo des garçons en train d'enterrer leurs pieds dans le sable. « J'aime bien celle-là. »

« Moi aussi. » sourit-il. Il me fit un clin d'œil.

« Bella, tu vas m'écouter ou pas ? » pleurnicha Démétri.

Je roulai des yeux et me tournai vers lui. Si j'avais bien appris une chose sur lui après notre première tournée pour mon livre, c'était que cet homme était un pleurnicheur. Il aimait que les choses marchent à sa façon, quand il le voulait et il pouvait être vraiment pénible quand ça ne marchait pas. Une des nombreuses choses qu'il avait appris sur moi pendant cette même tournée, c'était que je n'aimais pas ses conneries. Je pris mon verre et attendis qu'il finisse son caprice. Comment Tanya faisait pour le supporter me dépassait.

« T'as fini ? » Je levai à nouveau mon verre, buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

« Oui. » râla-t-il. Je souris et secouai la tête. « Mais il faut qu'on parle de ta séance de dédicace de ce week-end. »

Je croisai les mains devant moi et poussai un soupir. « D'accord, parlons. »

« Barnes and Noble veut que la séance dure trois heures de plus que ce qui est prévu. » commença-t-il en prenant des pincettes avec moi.

J'avais déjà prévu de passer huit heures là bas et maintenant, il me demandait encore plus de temps. Je m'appuyai contre le dossier de ma chaise et soupirai. Je regardai Edward qui m'observait derrière son ordinateur portable. Il savait que cette séance de dédicace était importante pour ma carrière alors il soutenait toutes les décisions que je prenais mais quelques heures en plus signifiaient que je ne les verrais ni lui ni les garçons de la journée.

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je en terminant mon verre. Je me levai et le posai dans l'évier.

« Parce que tout le monde te veut. » rigola Démétri. Je soupirai et me tournai vers lui. « Ils ont tout vendu en une heure, Bella. »

« Tu déconnes putain ? » haletai-je. Je me fichais de littéralement vomir mes paroles. Il avait l'habitude depuis le temps. « Une heure ? »

« Oui. » rigola-t-il doucement. Il croisa les bras. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es toujours aussi surprise quand tu apprends que les gens adorent tes écrits. »

« Parce que ce n'est pas si bon que ça. » râlai-je en me rasseyant sur ma chaise. Derrière son ordinateur, Edward grogna mais ne dit rien. Nous avions eu cette conversation plus de fois que je pouvais m'en souvenir et ça se terminait toujours par des heures de dispute ou des heures nus dans notre lit. Vu que Démétri était assis juste en face de nous, nous n'allions pas être nus pendant des heures. « Bon, si j'accepte de rester trois heures de plus, qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? »

« Tu te feras plus d'argent. » répondit Démétri avec un petit sourire moqueur. Il me fit un clin d'œil. « Ils sont prêts à de donner dix pour-cents de plus et ils payent le déjeuner et le dîner dans le restaurant de ton choix. »

Je mordillai ma lèvre et me tournai vers le salon, réfléchissant aux cartons qui envahissaient la moitié de la pièce. « Et on aura assez de livres, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, on aura plein livres. » m'assura-t-il.

Je regardai Edward et posai ma main sur son bras. « Ça ira toute la journée ? »

« Oui, Bella, les garçons et moi iront parfaitement bien pour un après-midi. » répondit-il. « C'est pas vraiment la première fois que tu fais une séance de dédicace, tu sais ? »

« Je sais. » marmonnai-je. Je regardai Démétri. « Très bien, je le ferai. »

« Excellent. » s'exclama-t-il. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Tanya quand il faisait ça. Edward rigola doucement mais ne dit rien.

Ignorant le fait que mon mari se moquait de lui, Démétri sortit des papiers de sa mallette et les fit glisser jusqu'à moi sur la table. C'était un contrat basique qui disait que je serais présente dès sept heures trente, prête à signer des livres et à sourire à toute personne qui se présenterait devant moi, en échange d'une grosse somme d'argent. Je pris le stylo qu'il me présentait et signai le contrat avant de lui rendre. Être sous les feux des projecteurs était une partie de mon succès dont je n'avais pas l'habitude. Tout ce que je voulais, c'était écrire.

« Autre chose ? » demandai-je. Je me penchai, posant mon menton dans ma main.

« Caius a appelé. » dit-il simplement.

« Oh, et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? » grognai-je en pensant à l'homme qui avait presque ruiné ma carrière.

« Bella. » râla Démétri en se frottant le visage.

Je haussai les épaules. « Quoi ? »

Il roula des yeux et jeta un regard à Edward mais je connaissais suffisamment mon mari pour savoir qu'il ne s'en mêlerait pas. « Il organise une vente de charité pour lever des fonds pour la recherche sur le cancer des enfant et il espérait que tu donnerais quelque chose. »

« Du genre ? » insistai-je, je savais qu'il y avait autre chose. Il y avait toujours autre chose quand Caius était concerné.

Il posa ses mains à plat sur la table et inspira profondément. « Peut-être un nouveau livre. » marmonna-t-il.

« Un nouveau livre ? » croassai-je en posant ma main sur ma bouche. « Je suis en plein milieu du quatrième et dernier livre de la saga Sayar. Comment tu veux que je fasse pour pondre un nouveau livre ? »

« Bébé, calme-toi. » murmura Edward en passant un bras autour de moi. Je réalisai que je criais.

J'inspirai profondément et essayai de parler calmement. « D, mec, tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. »

« Tu peux. » insista-t-il. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'ignorais que tu as une bonne douzaine de livres non terminés dans ton ordi. » railla-t-il.

Je plissai les yeux et me tournai vers Edward. « Je ne lui ai pas dit. » dit-il rapidement en levant les mains. « Je te le promets. »

« Edward n'a pas eu à me le dire. Je travaille avec toi depuis quatre ans. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais envie de l'aider ? » râlai-je en me levant.

Je me tournai vers la petite fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour arrière. Peut-être que j'étais un peu dure lorsque ça concernait Caius Romans mais cet homme m'avait ruinée avant même que j'ai le temps de me faire un nom. Une semaine avant la sortie de mon livre, une partie de mon manuscrit avait filtré et tout le monde s'était mis à chercher d'où venait la fuite et qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire pour arrêter tout ça avant que les dégâts soient faits. Il s'était avéré que Caius se sautait une de ses employées et cette dernière avait hacké son ordinateur. Elle avait ainsi trouvé ce qu'Aro Volturi avait envoyé à Caius.

La fille tout droit sortie de MIT, cherchait un moyen de se faire du fric mais finalement, elle s'était retrouvée en face d'avocats, dont un des miens. Nous avions réussi à trouver une solution et j'avais travaillé pendant trois jours d'affilée pour réécrire les cinq premiers chapitres. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, les garçons avaient attrapé la grippe et Edward avait dû s'occuper d'eux pendant que j'étais enfermée dans mon bureau à essayer de sauver ma carrière. Il était épuisé et en colère contre moi de l'avoir laissé s'occuper de tout. Je me sentais lessivée d'avoir dû tout refaire. Nous nous étions disputés, avions hurlé et crié pendant des heures. Je secouai la tête et posai ma main sur ma bouche, repensant à quel point j'avais été à deux doigts de perdre ma famille.

« Bella. » Je regardai Démétri par dessus mon épaule et soupirai. « Tu sais qu'il se sent vraiment mal pour ce qui s'est passé, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. » admis-je. « Mais, D, il a été négligent. Je ne sais pas comment retrouver confiance en lui. »

« Tu as tous les droits de ressentir ça, Bella. » acquiesça Démétri. « Néanmoins, on parle de récolter des fonds pour des enfants qui ont le cancer. On sait tous les deux à quel point c'est important pour Caius. »

Je hochai la tête. Je me sentis vraiment mal, je savais qu'il avait été très secoué par la mort de son fils qui avait lutté pendant près de quinze ans contre la leucémie. « Quand est-ce qu'il en aura besoin ? »

« Trois mois ? Tu vas le faire ? »

Une fois de plus, je hochai la tête. « Pour Nathan. Je vais le faire pour lui. »

« Merci Bella. » murmura-t-il. « Bon, finissons en pour que tu puisses aller écrire. »

Je me rassis à table et vis du coin de l'œil Edward sourire. Démétri passa en revue quelques détails en plus concernant les pubs que nous avions prévu pour les prochaines semaines. Quelques émissions de radio, une interview avec un journaliste du Seattle Times et quelques dédicaces en plus, j'allais être très occupée. Il fallait encore que je termine le dernier livre de ma saga et maintenant, j'allais devoir travailler sur une multitude de livres.

Je posai discrètement ma main sur mon ventre en souriant. Il allait falloir que j'aille voir le Dr Garrison. Je regardai l'heure et soupirai. Il était déjà presque une heure. Je savais qu'Edward et moi n'allions pas pouvoir terminer ce que nous avions commencé dans la chambre. Les garçons sortaient à trois heures et nous attendions Carlisle et Esmée pour dîner. Nous ne pouvions pas leur annoncer notre nouvelle avant d'en avoir parlé aux garçons.

« Bella, tu ne m'écoutes pas. » se plaignit Démétri. Je secouai la tête et le regardai. « Tu n'es pas aussi étourdie d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je mordillai ma lèvre et regardai Edward. Je savais que les garçons devaient être les premiers à qui nous annoncerions notre nouvelle. Je haussai les épaules avant de lui répondre. « J'aimerais juste pouvoir écrire. Tu sais, tant que les garçons sont à l'école. »

« Oh, ouais, j'avais oublié qu'ils reprenaient l'école aujourd'hui. » marmonna-t-il. « Mais cet endroit est si calme. »

« Tu viens juste de réaliser qu'ils ne sont pas là ? » raillai-je. « Tu es très observateur, pas vrai ? »

Il roula des yeux et rangea tout dans sa mallette. « Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Vas écrire, sois productive. Je te verrai samedi matin aux aurores, à moins que tu aies besoin de moi avant. » Il fit une pause et me regarda dans les yeux. « Merci d'avoir accepté de participer à l'enchère, Bella. Je sais que c'est dur, mais c'est pour une bonne cause. »

Je hochai la tête et suivis Démétri dans le salon. Je lui ouvris la porte. « Fais en sorte que je ne regrette pas de faire ça pour lui, D. Je ne donne pas facilement de seconde chance. »

« Je sais. » soupira-t-il. Il se pencha et m'embrassa sur la joue.

Je m'appuyai contre le montant de la porte et l'observai monter dans sa voiture puis partir. Edward glissa un bras autour de ma taille, posant sa main juste en dessous de mon nombril. Je le sentis sourire contre mon oreille. « Tu m'épates. »

Je rougis et me tournai pour me blottir dans ses bras. « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que même si tu ne lui fais pas confiance, tu lâches l'affaire pour récolter des fonds pour une bonne cause. » m'expliqua-t-il en repoussant mes cheveux de mon visage.

« S'il me blesse une fois de plus... » Je laissai mes paroles mourir dans ma gorge et secouai la tête, alors que je repensais à la dernière fois que j'avais donné une seconde chance à quelqu'un.

Lauren et Tyler avaient disparu peu de temps après notre confrontation quand Alex était rentré à l'hôpital. Une carte quelques mois plus tard nous avait annoncé qu'ils avaient eu un garçon qu'ils avaient appelé comme le grand-père de Tyler. Il était aussi précisé qu'ils vivaient maintenant en Floride mais nous n'avions pas eu de nouvelles d'eux depuis des années. Tout ce cinéma pour pouvoir voir Alex. C'était dans des moments pareils que j'étais heureuse de ne pas lui avoir dit que c'était sa tante. Je savais qu'il aurait été dévasté s'il avait su qu'elle gâchait son opportunité d'apprendre à le connaître.

« Je vais aller écrire un peu. » murmurai-je en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds.

« D'accord, je vais appeler le Dr Garrison pour prendre les premiers rendez-vous. » répondit-il avec empressement. « Est-ce qu'on devrait se lancer et en parler aux garçons ce soir ? »

« Hum, je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Il fronça les sourcils comme à chaque fois que je le forçais à prendre une décision. « Tu as fait les deux tests ? »

« Oui. » souris-je. « Les deux sont positifs. »

« D'accord, on va leur dire. » décida-t-il mais je remarquais le doute dans sa voix.

Je posai ma main sur son visage et caressai sa joue. « Je t'aime, bébé. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » murmura-t-il en allant à la rencontre de sa main. « Vas travailler, je vais décider de ce qu'on va faire avant qu'on aille les chercher à l'école. »

« D'accord. » Je l'embrassai une fois de plus.

Je le laissai là et allai dans le couloir. Je m'arrêtai devant la chambre des garçons. Quel bazar. Des vêtements, des jouets et des livres couvraient le sol mais j'étais plutôt laxiste lorsque ça concernait leur chambre. Du moment que le reste de la maison n'était pas touché, je n'avais pas de problème. Je passai devant la chambre d'ami et m'arrêtai. J'ouvris la porte et m'imaginai à quoi ça ressemblerait si nous en faisions une chambre pour bébé. Un berceau contre le mur, une commode. Peur-être un coffre en bois avec des jouets. Je souris, les larmes aux yeux et ris toute seule. Edward et moi allions avoir un bébé.

* * *

Elle va être sur son petit nuage pendant un moment à mon avis ^^ En même temps, elle a toute les raisons d'être heureuse, non ? :)

Alors, Lauren et Tyler ne sont plus là... mais Démétri débarque, qu'est-ce que vous pensez de lui ?

On se retrouve très vite pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Il fait beau aujourd'hui et je vous propose d'aller chez le médecin avec Edward et Bella tout ça dans la tête d'Edward ^^ Il est temps qu'on découvre si Bella est vraiment enceinte ou si c'est seulement un faux positif _*croisons les doigts pour elle*_

Merci en tout cas à toutes les personnes qui ont poursuivi leur lecture de cette histoire, je suis super heureuse de retrouver la plupart d'entre vous :) Un très grand merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Edward POV

Je ne sais pas comment nous avions fait pour tenir deux semaines sans parler aux garçons du bébé. Enfin, je sais comment. Nous nous gardâmes très occupés. La séance de dédicace de Bella au Barnes and Nobles s'était très bien passé et les garçons et moi lui avions fait la surprise de venir dîner. Elle était très émotive et s'était mise à pleurer. Les garçons ne comprenaient pas pourquoi le fait de lui apporter un sandwich à l'italienne avec des olives en plus, la contrariait comme ça et je ne savais pas quoi leur dire. Bella avait arrangé les choses en disant qu'elle était juste fatiguée et qu'il ne fallait pas faire attention.

Entre ses séances de dédicace, les émissions de radio et les heures passées enfermée dans son bureau, travaillant de toutes ses forces sur son prochain livre, elle était très occupée. Même si elle ne voulait pas l'admettre, Bella était complètement paniquée à l'idée d'écrire quelque chose pour Caius Romans. Elle n'était peut-être pas prête à lui pardonner son erreur de jugement mais elle avait mis tout ça de côté parce qu'elle savait ce qu'il avait traversé en perdant son fils unique et elle mettait toute son âme dans ses mots. Bella était ce genre de femme et c'était une des raisons qui faisaient que je l'aimais.

Moi, d'un autre côté, je me tins occupé avec la préparation de ma prochaine exposition à la galerie d'Uley. Sam et moi travaillions non-stop pour s'assurer que tout serait parfait. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à exposer mon travail, ma carrière avait décollé et je m'étais retrouvé avec plus de travail que jamais mais j'adorais ça. Voir le monde à travers l'objectif de mon appareil photo était incroyable. La seule chose qui était mieux, c'était observer ma famille. Bella et nos garçons étaient présents dans toutes mes expositions et ils étaient même au centre de mon travail. Je n'aurais pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement.

« Bébé, t'es prêt ? » me demanda Bella en entrant dans la cuisine.

Je souris et la regardai par dessus mon ordinateur portable. « Ouaip'. » Je le fermai, me levai et traversai la pièce. Je glissai mes bras autour de sa taille. Bella frissonna. « Tu as froid ? »

« Non. » souffla-t-elle en posant ses mains sur mon torse. « Mais je suis un peu nerveuse. »

J'essayai de la rassurer. « Pas besoin de l'être mon amour, tout va bien se passer. » Elle stressait sur la santé du bébé ce qui expliquait pourquoi nous avions finalement attendu pour en parler aux garçons. Si quelque chose n'allait pas, nous ne voulions pas qu'ils soient blessés. « Viens, on y va. »

Elle hocha la tête et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Le trajet jusqu'au cabinet du Dr Garrison nous prit un peu plus de dix minutes. Bella ne cessa de tapoter des doigts sur son genou tout en regardant par la vitre. Après deux ans à attendre ce moment, tout semblait tellement irréel mais nous étions prêts. Ce bébé, qu'il soit un garçon ou une fille, compléterait notre famille. Je lui pris la main, essayant de la calmer autant que moi.

Je me garai sous un arbre dans le parking et descendis. Je me précipitai de son côté pour l'aider. Elle laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et éclata de rire. « Je suis encore capable de descendre de ma propre voiture, Edward. »

« Je m'entraîne. » la taquinai-je en passant mes bras autour de sa taille. « Tu sais ce qu'on dit, c'est en s'entraînant qu'on devint parfait. »

« Hmm, ça explique beaucoup de choses sur ces quatre dernières années. » ronronna-t-elle. Ma queue frémit. Elle n'avait pas idée l'effet que me faisait ce ton. Bella rigola doucement et me fit un clin d'œil. Ou peut-être qu'elle le savait.

Je me battis contre mon érection alors que l'ascenseur montait au troisième étage et que nous prenions place dans la salle d'attente. Mary, la réceptionniste, nous fit un petit signe de la main, nous indiquant qu'on nous appellerait dans quelques minutes. Je posai mon bras sur le dossier de la chaise de Bella et essayai d'arrêter de trembler de nervosité mais la dernière fois que j'avais été dans un bureau semblable, c'était avant la naissance d'Anthony. Même si j'aimais mon fils plus que tout au monde, perdre sa mère m'avait brisé le cœur. Je pris la main de Bella et elle la pressa. Elle me comprenait.

« Bella Cullen. » appela l'infirmière. Elle se leva et inspira profondément avant de me tendre la main, m'indiquant qu'elle voulait que je vienne avec elle. Je l'aurais suivie jusqu'aux tréfonds de la Terre. « Comment est-ce que vous allez ? »

« Bien Cora. » sourit Bella en se dirigeant vers le fond. « Ça ira mieux quand vous me confirmerez que je suis enceinte. »

Elle rigola et posa la main sur l'épaule de Bella. « Commençons par le début. Je vais prélever un peu de sang pour le test de grossesse. »

Bella marmonna qu'elle n'aimait pas les aiguilles mais laissa tout de même Cora la peser, vérifier sa tension artérielle et ses constantes avant de lui prélever du sang dans le bras. Elle s'agrippa à moi tout en inspirant lentement. Elle ne me quitta pas des yeux. J'essayai de ne pas rire, dieu seul sait que j'essayais de ne pas rire mais c'était la première fois en cinq ans, depuis que j'étais avec elle, que je la voyais effrayée. C'était mignon.

« Passez une blouse, avec l'ouverture devant et asseyez vous sur la table d'examen. Le Dr Garrison sera là dans un instant et je devrais bientôt avoir vos résultats. » expliqua Cora.

Bella passa derrière le rideau dans le coin pour se changer et je m'assis sur la seule chaise de la pièce. J'essayais de toutes mes forces de ne pas faire attention aux photos de poitrines et de chattes accrochées aux murs. Je ne réussis pas. Bella ouvrit le rideau et s'installa sur la table tout en tenant le devant de sa blouse. Je me levai et m'approchai d'elle. Je repoussai ses mains pour que sa blouse s'ouvre. Ma Bella complètement nue.

« Edward. » siffla-t-elle en rigolant doucement. Elle essaya d'éloigner mes mains. Néanmoins, je glissai mes bras à l'intérieur du vêtement et les refermai sur son corps. « Oh Edward. » gémit-elle.

« T'es tellement sexy putain. » grognai-je en mordillant la peau sensible derrière son oreille. Elle frissonna pour la deuxième fois de la journée. J'eus un petit sourire.

« Edward, arrête. » me supplia-t-elle sans enthousiasme. Je posai mes mains sur ses fesses et elle gémit. « Oh mon dieu, ne t'arrête pas. »

La porte crissa en s'ouvrant et je fis un bond d'au moins un mètre. Bella couina et referma sa blouse. Le Dr Tia Garrison entra dans la pièce en nous souriant. Je lui fis un signe de tête en réponse tout en faisant de mon mieux pour dissimuler mon érection. Bella était écarlate. Ça n'aidait pas à faire disparaître la bosse dans mon pantalon. Tia posa le dossier de Bella sur le comptoir et lui tendit la main. « J'ai entendu dire que les félicitations sont de rigueur. »

« C'est vous qui êtes censée me le dire. » rigola nerveusement Bella.

« D'accord, eh bien, votre test est revenue positif et vous pouvez donc arrêtez d'avoir peur que ça soit un faux positif. » répondit Tia. Bella sourit et se détendit. « Comment est-ce que vous vous sentez ? »

« Fatiguée, émotive, mais pas de nausées matinales. » expliqua Bella.

« Bien, bien. » murmura Tia en feuilletant le dossier. « Vous allez me présenter à l'homme derrière vous ou est-ce que je devrais supposer que vous en avez eu assez de cet Edward dont vous n'arrêtez pas de parler ? »

Ma bouche tomba grande ouverte et Bella éclata de rire. « Dr Garrison, voici Edward. »

Tia se tourna pour me faire face et me tendit la main. « Ravie d'enfin vous rencontrer. Je commençais à croire qu'elle vous avait inventé de toute pièce. »

« Oh. » fut ma réponse idiote.

Elle se tourna vers Bella et son sourire se fit plus grand. « Alors, passons aux détails ennuyeux. Premier jour de vos dernières règles ? »

« Le onze juillet. » répondit Bella.

Tia hocha la tête et écrivit quelque chose dans le dossier avant de le reposer sur le comptoir. « On va passer à l'examen physique et on verra ensuite. »

Bella s'allongea sur la table, laissant sa blouse s'ouvrir. Je détournai le regard, essayant de ne pas jouer les pervers avec ma propre femme et de ne pas arranger mon matos devant le médecin. Elle rigola doucement et me tendit la main. Je rougis et traversai la pièce, acceptant son offre. Le sourire de Tia se fit encore plus grand mais elle ne dit rien. Elle passa de l'autre côté et tâta les seins de ma femme. Je posai ma main sur ma bouche et étouffai mon gémissement mais voir une autre femme la toucher me provoquait une érection. J'étais un homme après tout, et voir une petite scène entre filles m'excitait foutrement.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de tripoter ma femme, Tia passa de l'autre côté du lit et écarta les jambes de Bella. Je m'éclaircis la gorge, soudainement mal à l'aise. Tia sortit un long instrument en métal. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? » crachai-je avant de pouvoir me retenir.

Bella et Tia éclatèrent de rire alors que j'avais très envie de me planquer. « Ça s'appelle un spéculum. Ça va m'aider à écarter ses parois pour pouvoir son col de l'utérus et récolter quelques cellules vu que ça va faire un an qu'elle n'a pas fait de frottis. » m'expliqua Tia. Je restai assis là, à la fixer comme un idiot. Elle allait mettre ça dans ma Bella.

« Edward respire. » me demanda Bella. Je la regardai. « Tu n'es jamais allé à un examen avec Sarah ? »

« Non. » marmonnai-je. « Elle trouvait ça trop gênant. »

« Tu veux sortir ? » me proposa-t-elle. Je secouai la tête, déterminé à être là pour elle. « D'accord, alors ne regarde pas. »

Je posai mon menton sur le lit sans la quitter des yeux. Une teinte rosée s'étala sur ses joues et elle arrêta de respirer. Quelques grognements plus tard, Tia annonça qu'elle avait fini et que tout semblait très bien pour l'instant. Elle ramena son tabouret sur le côté du lit, emmenant l'échographe avec elle. « Qu'est-ce que vous diriez qu'on jette un coup d'œil ? »

« D'accord. » Nous avions murmuré en même temps. Nous attendions ça depuis au moins deux ans.

La machine se mit à ronronner une fois allumée. Tia éteignit les lumière avant de se rasseoir auprès de Bella. Elle mit du gel sur son ventre, faisant couiner ma femme. Je rigolai doucement, elle était tellement belle. Tia sourit en plaçant le capteur de la machine sur le ventre de Bella. Je retins mon souffle, attendant d'apercevoir notre petite création.

Après avoir pris quelques mesures, Tia tourna l'écran vers nous. « Voici votre bébé. »

« Oh wow. » souffla Bella. Elle souriait à travers ses larmes.

Je me concentrai sur la petite goutte qui se tortillait à l'écran. Je posai ma main sur ma bouche, inspirant profondément. Notre bébé ressemblait plus à une crevette qu'un vrai bébé mais il ou elle était absolument magnifique. En plein milieu de la petite goutte, son cœur battait. Mes lèvres se mirent à trembler derrière ma main et je parlai difficilement. « Le bébé va bien, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, le bébé a l'air parfait. » nous assura Tia. « Au vu des mesures et de la date de votre dernier cycle menstruel, vous devriez accoucher aux environs du seize avril, à une ou deux semaines près. »

« Alors, ça veut dire que je suis enceinte de sept semaines ? » demanda Bella en raffermissant sa prise sur ma main.

« Oui. » confirma Tia en imprimant une demi-douzaine de photos. Elle éteignit la machine et la ramena contre le mur. Elle essuya l'excès de gel sur le ventre de Bella puis l'aida à se redresser. « Bon, je veux vous voir dans quatre semaines. Je vais vous prescrire des vitamines prénatales. Prenez les, je ne veux pas de discussion, Bella. »

« D'accord. » soupira Bella. Tia roula des yeux. « Je vous le promets. »

« Ouais, je sais. » se moqua-t-elle. Elle tendit l'ordonnance à Bella. « Vous m'aviez aussi dit que vous les prendriez pour Alex et je me souviens que Charlie disait que vous refusiez de les prendre. » Tia me regarda. « Faites en sorte qu'elle les prenne. »

« D'accord. » répondis-je. Bella marmonna qu'elle n'était pas une enfant mais Tia et moi l'ignorâmes.

« Bon, on se voit dans quelques semaines. Vous pouvez m'appeler quand vous voulez et. » Elle se tut et sourit. « Félicitations. »

« Merci. » murmura Bella en essuyant ses larmes.

Tia sortit et Bella descendit de la table. Elle se précipita derrière le rideau pour remettre son jean et son t-shirt. Une fois qu'elle fut prête à partir, je lui pris la main et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie. Nous nous arrêtâmes au bureau de l'entrée pour prendre un rendez-vous. Pendant que Bella parlait, je l'observai, complètement fasciné. Elle souriait et riait. Je l'aimais de plus en plus.

« Prêt ? » me demanda-t-elle en passant un bras autour de ma taille.

« Oui. » murmurai-je d'une voix enrouée.

Nous allâmes à l'ascenseur bras dessus, bras dessous, puis continuâmes dans l'entrée jusqu'à notre voiture sur le parking. Elle me laissa lui ouvrir la porte en rougissant et se glissa à l'intérieur. Je contournai la voiture et montai à mon tour. Elle était en train de regarder les photos de l'échographie. Une larme unique coulait le long de sa joue et je tendis la main pour l'essuyer.

« Je n'avais pas réalisé que j'étais enceinte avant de le voir, il ou elle. » avoua-t-elle en me jetant un regard.

« Moi non plus. » admis-je.

« Je t'aime Edward. » souffla-t-elle. Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser. « Et j'aime ton petit côté bêta pendant que le Dr Garrison m'examinait. »

Cette fois-ci, je rougis. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » marmonnai-je. Je démarrai la voiture et quittai le parking.

Elle rigola doucement mais laissa tomber. Je conduisis jusqu'à l'école des garçons sans lâcher sa main. Nous nous étions mis d'accord pour leur en parler si le rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui se passait bien. Ça aurait été mentir de dire que je n'étais pas foutrement nerveux. Évidemment, ils avaient répété pendant quatre ans qu'ils voulaient une petite sœur mais c'était impossible de garantir que ce bébé serait bien une fille ou qu'ils seraient vraiment contents qu'on ait un bébé.

Je me garai devant l'école. Nous descendîmes et allâmes rejoindre Rose, Angela et Kate qui attendaient la sortie. Bébé Jude était installé dans son porte bébé, enroulé dans une couverture. Un petit sourire s'étala sur mon visage, très bientôt nous aurons nous aussi un bébé. Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule, laissant sa main sur mon avant-bras. Elle ressentait la même chose.

« Vous venez au dîner ce soir ? » demanda Rose en se tournant vers Bella et moi. « Bella, tu vas bien ? »

Je regardai ma femme et remarquai que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Je me tournai et la ramenai contre mon torse. « Elle va bien. » assurai-je à Rose, du moins essayais-je d'assurer. « Et oui, on sera là au dîner ce soir. »

« D'accord. » Elle n'insista pas plus. Finalement, après quatre ans de mariage, ils avaient fini par apprendre de ne pas se mêler de nos affaires et de ne pas pousser Bella quand elle est contrariée ou tellement heureuse qu'elle en avait les larmes aux yeux.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et les gamins sortirent en courant et criant. Le premier jour, Bella et moi avions presque fait une attaque en les voyant sortir comme ça, sans professeurs pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien au bon endroit. Rose et Kate s'étaient moquées nous et nous nous y étions faits mais putain, ces gamins étaient partout sans que personne ne s'en soucie.

Comme toujours, Alex et Anthony sortirent dans les derniers, suivis par Anna, Elliott et Mattie. Ils nous virent et sourirent, accélérant le pas. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant nous mais leur sourire s'estompa lorsqu'ils remarquèrent les larmes séchées sur le visage de Bella. Elle secoua la tête et ils ne dirent rien.

« Et si on allait manger une glace ? » proposa-t-elle en reniflant pour repousser ses dernières larmes.

« D'accord. » marmonna Alex.

« Ouais. » accepta Anthony en échangeant un regard avec son frère.

Nous dîmes au revoir à tout le monde et retournâmes à la voiture. Nous nous mîmes en route pour notre glacier préféré. C'était le même où nous nous étions rendus quand j'avais invité Bella à sortir pour la première fois avec moi. Elle me pressa la main, me confirmant silencieusement qu'elle s'en souvenait. C'était notre endroit et une fois de plus, il allait vivre le début de quelque chose de bien plus grand que nous.

Les garçons commandèrent deux cornets au chocolat, comme d'habitude puis partirent en direction de leur place préférée dans le fond mais je les rattrapai par le col et les informai qu'ils restaient avec nous. Un regard vers leur mère et ils acceptèrent. Bella choisit une glace à la menthe et je pris un sorbet à l'orange. Nous installâmes dans l'alcôve, en face des garçons et comme d'habitude, nous les questionnâmes sur leur journée, s'ils avaient des devoirs ou autre, les mêmes trucs qui revenaient tous les jours. Mais cette fois-ci, lorsque nous eûmes fini, Bella leur prit chacun la main et inspira d'une manière tremblante.

« Maman ? » demanda Alex alors qu'elle se remettait à pleurer. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien. Tout est parfait. » pleura-t-elle.

« Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? » la contra-t-il en posa sa main sur la sienne. Il ne supportait toujours pas de la voir mal.

« Parce que Papa et moi avons quelques choses à vous dire. » commença-t-elle. « C'est quelque chose que vous attendez depuis longtemps. »

« On va prendre un chien ? » s'extasia Anthony en rigolant. « Quel genre de chien ? »

« Non, Anthony, on ne va prendre de chien. » Son air vraiment déçu me fit grogner.

« Des nouveaux vélos ? » devina-t-il. Je roulai des yeux. « Bon, allez dites nous ! »

« On va avoir un bébé. » murmura Bella d'une voix haletante.

* * *

Quoi ? Encore un cliffy ? C'est presque une habitude maintenant ^^ Mais bon, au moins, on est sûr que Bella est enceinte et que le bébé va bien... reste à voir la réaction des garçons... ça devrait bien se passer, non ? ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser une trace de votre passage ! Prenez soin de vous, on se retrouve très vite !

XOXO

Eresy


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Je suis contente de vous retrouver pour la suite de cette histoire :) Les chapitres ne sont pas très longs alors j'essaye de rattraper mon retard sur l'auteur ^^

La réaction des garçons étaient très attendues ? Alors la voilà ;)

Merci en tout cas à toutes les personnes qui ont poursuivi leur lecture de cette histoire, je suis super heureuse de retrouver la plupart d'entre vous :) Un très grand merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Bella POV

Des vélos ? Des chiens ? De quoi est-ce qu'il parlait bon sang ?

Je secouai la tête avant de parler tout bas. « On va avoir un bébé. »

Alex plissa le nez et sa main quitta la mienne. Il se tourna vers Anthony. « Ça veut dire qu'on aura pas de chien ? »

« Je suppose que non. » répondit-il. Il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers nous. « On peut quand même avoir de nouveaux vélos ? »

Ma bouche tomba grande ouverte et je ne pus que les fixer. Après des années à nous supplier de leur faire une petite sœur, c'était tout ce à quoi nous avions droit ? Je ramenai mon attention sur Edward et arquai un sourcil, lui demandant silencieusement ce que nous étions supposés dire maintenant.

Il secoua la tête et posa ses deux mains sur la table avant d'inspirer profondément. « Est-ce que vous comprenez ce qu'on est en train de vous dire ? Maman est enceinte, ça veut dire qu'il y a un bébé qui grandit dans son ventre. »

« Sans blague. » rétorqua Anthony en croisant les bras. « Mais revenons-en aux vélos. »

« Anthony ! » s'exclama Edward en levant les mains.

« Quoi ? » rigola-t-il. « Ça va, on rigole. On dirait que t'as perdu ton sens de l'humour en vieillissant. »

« Mec, tais-toi. » marmonna Alex en lui donnant un coup de coude. « On n'aura jamais de vélo si tu l'insultes. »

« Vous n'aurez pas de vélos de toutes façon. » rétorqua Edward avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Les garçons se tournèrent aussitôt vers moi en faisant la moue. Je me détournai d'eux les yeux écarquillés parce que je savais que si je ne le faisais pas, ils finiraient par les avoir leurs nouveaux vélos. Bon sang, cette moue était toujours ma faiblesse et tous les hommes de ma vie le savaient. D'Edward aux garçons, en passant par Carlisle et Charlie. J'eus un petit sourire. J'espérais secrètement que notre bébé soit une fille parce qu'elle les aurait menés par le bout du nez. Une petite fille avec les cheveux auburn d'Edward et ses yeux verts brillants ainsi que le sourire d'Alex et le sens de l'humour d'Anthony.

« Maman. » m'appela Alex en me prenant la main. « Maman, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »

« Hum ? » Ce ne fut que lorsque je le regardai que je réalisai que je pleurais à nouveau. J'essuyai mes larmes et ris. « Mon cœur, tout va bien. » Comme son inquiétude ne se dissipait pas, je retirai ma main de son étreinte et la posai sur la sienne. « Je te le promets, je suis juste très émotive. C'est normal. »

« À cause du bébé ? » me demanda-t-il en souriant.

« Oui. » Je lui fis un grand sourire. « Mais surtout parce que je suis très heureuse. »

« Oh. » marmonna-t-il sans vraiment comprendre. « Est-ce que ça fait partir de ces trucs de femmes que Papa nous a dit d'ignorer ? »

« Alex. » siffla Edward en écarquillant les yeux. Je me tournai vers lui avec un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. J'arquai un sourcils. « Bébé, je peux t'expliquer. »

« Oh, j'en suis sûre. » rétorquai-je en roulant des yeux. « Si on a fini, rentrons. Il faut que je termine le gâteau pour le dîner de ce soir à moins que ça soit juste un de ces trucs de femmes que je fais. »

Il poussa un soupir. « Je vais avoir des problèmes, pas vrai ? »

« Peut-être. » rigolai-je doucement en lui poussant le bras. « Si tu ne me laisses pas passer maintenant, tu vas avoir des problèmes. Il faut que j'aille faire pipi. »

« Beuuuuurk. » pleurnichèrent Alex et Anthony.

Edward se glissa hors de l'alcôve en rigolant. Je me précipitai aux toilettes et arrivai juste à temps. Rien de tel qu'une vessie pleine et des hormones de grossesse. Lorsque j'eus fini, je me lavai bien les mains. Les garçons et Edward m'attendaient juste derrière la porte. Je lui pris la main et nous suivîmes nos fils jusqu'à la voiture puis nous rentrâmes.

Dès que nous fûmes à la maison, les garçons retirèrent leurs chaussures et jetèrent leur cartable sur le canapé avant de partir en courant dans leur chambre. Ils faisaient toujours ça depuis que l'école avait commencé. Ni Edward, ni moi ne savions ce qu'ils trafiquaient là haut mais nous nous étions mis d'accord pour ne pas chercher la dispute. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils faisaient exploser des trucs... pour l'instant, du moins.

Je pris leur sac et les jetai dans le placard de l'entrée avant d'aller dans la cuisine. Je retirai le couvercle de ma casserole Pyrex. Le gâteau au chocolat et au caramel avait gonflé, emplissant la pièce d'une bonne odeur. Un sourire étira mes lèvres, mon père adorait ce gâteau. Depuis que j'étais au lycée et que je l'avais fait pour la première fois, c'était la seule chose qui lui arrivait de me demander de faire. Je pris le glaçage dans le placard et attrapai un couteau puis l'étalai sur le gâteau.

« Alors, je vais avoir beaucoup d'ennuis ? » Edward enroula ses bras autour de moi, ses mains à plat sur mon ventre. « Tu sais que je ne pensais pas à mal. »

« Je sais bien que oui. » murmurai-je. Je me tournai dans son étreinte et amenai le couteau couvert de chocolat à ses lèvres. « Goûte. »

Sans me quitter des yeux, il sortit sa langue et lécha la lame. « Mmm, délicieux. » gémit-il.

Il se pencha vers moi et écrasa ses lèvres sur les miennes, plongeant sa langue dans ma bouche. Le couteau m'échappa et tomba par terre. Je glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux et le ramenai contre moi. Je voulais le sentir complètement. Il grogna et posa ses mains sur mes fesses, les pressant. Il m'assit sur le comptoir. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille, appuyant avec mes talons. Il arracha ses lèvres des miennes et posa sa bouche sur mon cou, suçant ma peau nue. Je m'arquai vers lui et raffermis ma prise sur ses cheveux, amenant mon intimité contre son membre.

« Maman, tu as du... Oh mon dieu ! » Nous tournâmes la tête et tombâmes sur Anthony qui se trouvait dans l'entrée de la cuisine, les mains sur les yeux. « Mes pauvres yeux innocents ! »

J'éclatai de rire et relâchai la taille d'Edward pour qu'il me laisse descendre du comptoir. « Qu'est-ce que tu voulais Anthony ? »

« Que Papa et toi arrêtiez de vous lécher le visage à longueur de temps. » ronchonna-t-il. « Mais je voulais te demander si on a du chatterton. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as besoin de chatterton ? » demanda Edward alors que je ramassai le couteau par terre et le posai à côté de l'évier.

« Hum, tu sais, pour faire tenir... des trucs ensemble. » marmonna-t-il en fixant le sol.

« Quel genre de trucs ? » insista Edward pour avoir plus d'informations.

« Juste des... trucs. » Anthony haussa les épaules, faisant comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je ne gobais pas ça mais je m'approchai du tiroir et fouillai dans le bazar pour trouver le chatterton.

Je me tournai vers mon fils et poussai un soupir. « Est-ce que c'est dangereux ? »

« Non, m'dame. » répondit-il un peu trop vite.

J'arquai un sourcil et croisai les bras, tenant le scotch du bout de l'index. « Est-ce que vous faites une bombe ? »

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il. « Comment est-ce qu'on aurait appris à faire une bombe ? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être sur Internet. » expliquai-je. « Papa et moi vous faisons confiance à Alex et toi, vous ne devez rien faire de mal, d'accord, Anthony ? »

De la culpabilité s'étala sur son visage mais il secoua la tête et cette expression s'évapora. « Oui, Maman. » souffla-t-il. « Est-ce que je peux avoir le scotch maintenant ? »

« Je suppose que oui. » Je lui lançai et eus un petit sourire moqueur. Il roula des yeux et retourna à sa chambre. Je regardai mon mari et souris. « Je ferais mieux de finir mon gâteau. On va bientôt devoir partir. »

« Ouais. » Il passa une main dans ses cheveux. « Je vais prendre une douche pour me calmer un peu. »

Je lui fis un sourire malicieux et posai une main sur son torse. « N'utilise pas toute l'eau froide, bébé. »

Il gémit et posa sa main sur la mienne, l'empêchant de descendre plus bas. « T'es une putain d'allumeuse, mon amour et ce soir, je vais te le faire payer. »

« C'est une promesse ? » me moquai-je.

« Compte là dessus. » grogna-t-il en écrasant ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Avant que je puisse me laisser aller dans ce baiser, il s'éloigna, me laissant seule au milieu de la cuisine. Je poussai un soupir et retournai à mon gâteau. Mon mari m'accusait d'être une allumeuse, mais c'était lui qui me laissait seule dans la cuisine alors que j'avais besoin de plus. Je sortis un couteau propre et finis de glacer le gâteau. Je le posai ensuite sur la table à côté de mon sac à main.

Après avoir nettoyé la cuisine, j'allai dans le couloir et m'arrêtai devant la porte de la chambre des garçons. Je pouvais les entendre rire et dire qu'ils avaient besoin de plus de vis. Pendant une demi seconde, j'envisageai d'ouvrir la porte pour voir ce qu'ils manigançaient mais je savais au plus profond de mon cœur que c'était de bons garçons. Je lâchai la poignée. « Les garçons, on part dans dix minutes. Allez vous préparez et coiffez vous. » lançai-je à travers la porte.

« D'accord. » crièrent-ils en réponse.

J'allai dans notre chambre à Edward et moi et remarquai ses vêtements sur le lit. Il venait juste de les retirer. Je secouai la tête et les ramassai avant de les mettre dans le panier à linge qui se trouvait à seulement un mètre là. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi c'était si dur pour lui ou les garçons de mettre leur linge sale dans le panier au lieu de le laisser par terre ou sur le lit, dans ce cas précis.

Je m'approchai de la commode et commençai à retirer mes bijoux, mais je me figeai en voyant les échographies. Je les pris et m'assis sur le lit pour les regarder. J'étais tellement nerveuse à cause du rendez-vous de ce matin. Voir notre bébé sur l'écran, savoir qu'il ou elle allait bien, m'avait fait monter les larmes aux yeux. Voir Edward ravaler ses émotions m'avait faite sourire. J'avais toujours trouvé que c'était un père incroyable avec nos garçons et je savais que peu importe si nous ajoutions un garçon ou une fille à notre famille, il aimerait tous nos enfants de la même façon.

« Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Je levai la tête. Il se trouvait sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain, une serviette tombait bas sur ses hanches et des gouttes d'eau coulaient sur son torse nu. « Bébé ? »

« Quoi ? » murmurai-je en relâchant ma respiration.

Il traversa la pièce et s'agenouilla devant moi. Il essuya mes larmes. « Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? »

« J-je ne sais pas. » admis-je en reniflant.

Il sourit et repoussa mes cheveux de mon visage. « Tu te sens un peu bouleversée, pas vrai ? » murmura-t-il. Je hochai la tête. « Tu veux rester à la maison ce soir ? On pourrait commander une pizza et regarder un film ? »

« Non, ça va. » insistai-je en posant ma main sur son torse. Oui, j'étais en train de tripoter mon mari à moitié nu. « En plus, j'ai fait du gâteau et on sait tous les deux que Charlie se pointerait à notre porte en vingt minutes si on ne venait pas. Il exigerait que je lui donne. »

Edward laissa tomber sa tête et rigola doucement. « Tu as raison. » Il me regarda. « Mais si tu veux rester à la maison, je suis prêt à me battre contre ton vieux. »

Je secouai la tête et déposai mes lèvres sur les siennes. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Une demi heure plus tard, Edward se gara derrière la voiture de Jasper. Les garçons partirent en courant avant même qu'Edward ait le temps de couper le moteur. Ils étaient toujours tellement pressés d'aller à l'intérieur. Je rigolai doucement et pris le gâteau. Nous nous tînmes la main tout en se dirigeant vers la maison.

Nous entrâmes et nous figeâmes lorsque nous vîmes que tout le monde entourait les garçons. Ils se tournèrent vers nous d'un air choqué. Rose, Alice, Esmée et Sue se mirent à crier alors qu'Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle et Charlie arborait un sourire fier. Avant que nous puissions parler, Esmée se précipita vers moi.

« Oh Bella. » s'extasia-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! »

« Croire quoi ? » demandai-je.

Elle éclata de rire, rejetant sa tête en arrière. « Le bébé ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Edward et toi allez avoir un bébé. »

Ma bouche tomba grande ouverte alors que je me tournais brusquement vers les garçons. « Vous leur avez dit ? »

* * *

Euh... Ils ont peu tué leur buzz, non ? Pauvres Edward et Bella, ils s'en sortiront jamais avec leurs gamins XD Courage les gens ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! On se retrouve très vite pour la suite ;) ! Prenez soin de vous !

_P.S.: Pour celles que ça intéressent, retrouvez moi sur AO3 (le lien est disponible tout en haut de mon profil)_

XOXO

Eresy


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

On s'était quitté sur un climat un peu tendu alors voilà la suite de l'histoire :) L'auteur a repris son écriture après avoir fait une pause pendant quelques temps mais pour l'instant, j'avance plus vite qu'elle, alors il est possible qu'à un moment donné, vous deviez attendre la sortie d'un nouveau chapitre en VO mais rien de grave, elle écrit très vite ^^

Merci en tout cas à toutes les personnes qui ont poursuivi leur lecture de cette histoire, je suis super heureuse de retrouver la plupart d'entre vous :) Un très grand merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Bella POV

« C'était un secret ? » s'inquiéta Alex en se tordant les mains.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis tout le monde se décomposer. J'inspirai profondément et essayai de me calmer. Je savais que les garçons ne pensaient pas à mal. « Non, ce n'était pas un secret mais Papa et moi voulions l'annoncer à tout le monde. »

« Oh. » Anthony se mordit la lèvre inférieure et se mit à se tortiller d'un pied à l'autre d'un air coupable. Mon cœur se brisa parce que je savais qu'ils l'avaient dit à tout le monde parce qu'ils étaient excités. « Désolé, Maman. »

« Hey, les gars, ne soyez pas désolés. » rigola doucement Edward. « Rappelez vous simplement que la prochaine fois que nous avons quelque chose à annoncer, Maman et moi voulons le faire nous même, d'accord ? »

« Comme pour le prochain bébé ? » s'extasia Alex.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Je secouai la tête. « Ayons d'abord ce bébé avant d'envisager d'en avoir un deuxième. » rétorquai-je.

« C'est pas grave. » lança Anthony en haussa les épaules. « Vous allez avoir deux bébés en même temps de toutes façons. »

Au moment où ces paroles quittèrent sa bouche, tout le monde se tourna vers nous, un sourire sur les lèvres. « On ne va pas avoir de jumeaux. » annonça Edward en levant la main. « Il n'y a qu'un bébé, faites nous confiance. »

« Vous verrez bien. » marmonna Anthony d'un air vexé. Il se tourna vers Esmée. « Mamie, on mange dans combien de temps. J'ai faim. »

« Dans une demi heure, mon chéri. » dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.

Il hocha la tête et Alex et lui partirent en courant dans le couloir qui menait à la salle de jeux ou leur pièce pour jouer comme Alex, Elliott et lui insistaient pour qu'on l'appelle maintenant. Il n'y avait que la Petite Ivy qui l'appelait toujours sa salle de jeux personnelle. Sentir le regard de tout le monde sur moi me fit rougir. Je pris le gâteau des mains d'Edward et me précipitai à la cuisine. Je le posai sur le comptoir et inspirai profondément pour essayer de me détendre. Edward et moi voulions faire une annonce spéciale, quelque chose d'unique, je suppose.

« C'est pour moi ? » demanda Charlie.

Je souris et me tournai vers mon père, me posant contre le comptoir. Il était en appuie contre le montant de la porte, un immense sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. « Non, c'est pour Sue. »

Il roula des yeux et s'approcha de moi, plaçant le gâteau entre nous. Il souleva le couvercle. « Double chocolat ? »

« Chocolat et caramel. » répondis-je.

Il hocha la tête et remit le couvercle. Il se tourna vers moi. En quelques années mon père avait beaucoup changé, mais c'était quasiment toujours pour le mieux. Ses cheveux sombres étaient devenus gris sur les côtés et étaient plus fins sur le dessus. Sue et lui s'étaient mariés un peu plus d'un an après Edward et moi. Après avoir passé des années à s'accrocher à l'idée que ma mère finirait par revenir au lieu de n'être qu'une sale garce, il avait enfin trouvé le bonheur avec Sue. Maintenant qu'il avait prit sa retraite du Département de Police de Forks, je m'inquiétais moins pour lui. C'était une raison de plus pour sourire.

« Alors. » commença-t-il. « Un bébé, hum ? »

« Ouais. » murmurai-je en posant ma main sur mon ventre. « Tu es prêt à être à nouveau grand-père ? »

« Un peu mon n'veu que je suis prêt. » rigola-t-il. Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules. Je souris. « Tu es excitée ? »

Je hochai la tête et inspirai profondément. « Mais j'ai peur, aussi. »

« De quoi ? » me demanda Charlie en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne sais même pas. » avouai-je. Je me sentais bête. « Je me souviens à quel point ça a été difficile avec Alex. »

« Mais tout est différent cette fois-ci. » Il me fit un petit sourire moqueur. « T'es vieille. » Je lui donnai un coup de coude. « Je veux dire, plus âgée. » grogna-t-il en se frottant les côtes. « Tu as Edward cette fois-ci et ce gamin n'ira nulle part. »

« Je sais. » marmonnai-je. « Je me sens juste un peu dépassée. »

« Tu as toujours été du genre à t'inquiéter trop. » râla-t-il. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser sur la joue.

Edward entra dans la cuisine en se passant la main dans les cheveux. Il secoua la tête. « C'est sûr ici ? » rigola-t-il doucement. Il se tourna pour nous regarder mon père et moi et lorsqu'il vit mes yeux se remplir de larmes, son sourire s'estompa, remplacé par un air inquiet. « Bébé, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Rien. » murmurai-je. Je n'arrivais pas à cacher les tremblements dans ma voix. Charlie s'éloigna en marmonnant qu'il allait voir les garçons. Il nous laissa seul.

Edward traversa la pièce et glissa un bras autour de ma taille, posant son autre main sur ma joue. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois je te retrouve en larmes ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » murmurai-je en m'agrippant à sa chemise.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ? » Il posa son front contre le mien.

« Tu le fais maintenant. » souris-je. Je passai mes mains autour de son cou et glissai mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il se pencha pour m'embrasser mais des petits rires l'arrêtèrent. Je me sentis virer au rouge lorsque je vis Ivy et Esmée sur le pas de la porte, la main sur la bouche. Je fis un grand sourire et ouvris grand les bras à Ivy qui poussa un petit cri et courut vers moi. Elle enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour de moi et blottit son visage contre mon cou, exactement comme elle l'avait fait la première fois que je l'avais rencontrée.

« Tatie Bella, est-ce que c'est Tonton Eddie qui t'a fait pleurer ? » Elle fronça les sourcils et essuya mes larmes.

« Non, mon cœur. » essayai-je de la rassurer. J'ignorai Edward qui faisait la grimace parce qu'elle l'avait appelé Eddie. Ivy était la seule personne autorisée à l'appeler ainsi. « Bon, raconte moi comment ça se passe à l'école ? »

Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule et se mit à me raconter ses premières semaines à l'école maternelle. Elle parla d'un petit garçon du nom de Gavin qui aimait bien jouer avec elle sur le toboggan mais qui ne lui adressait pas la parole. À part avec moi, Ivy était une petite fille timide. Avec ses longs cheveux noirs brillants et ses yeux bleus, c'était une vraie beauté. Je m'assis sur le canapé avec elle et l'écoutai parler. J'avais vaguement conscience que tout le monde était autour de nous.

« À table. » cria Esmée en revenant dans le salon, un torchon sur l'épaule. Elle se tourna vers Ivy et sourit. « Ma puce, tu veux bien aller chercher les garçons s'il te plaît ? »

« Oui Mamie. » soupira Ivy. Elle descendit de mes genoux et partit en courant dans le couloir.

Je me levai et grognai, sentant la pièce tourner autour de moi. Je retombai sur le canapé et inspirai profondément. « Wow. »

« Bébé, ça ne va pas ? » me demanda Edward. Emmett s'agenouilla devant moi et posa sa main sur mon front.

« Elle n'est pas chaude. » murmura-t-il, supposant que je devais avoir une poussée de fièvre.

« Vire des pattes de là. » râlai-je en repoussant ses mains. « J'ai juste eu un étourdissement. »

« T'es sûre ? » Edward poussa Emmett pour prendre sa place puis il écarta mes cheveux de mon visage.

« Oui. » marmonnai-je. Je me sentais gênée. « Je suis sûre que j'ai juste faim. »

Il hocha la tête et m'aida à me lever. « D'accord, je pense que tu as juste besoin d'une part de gâteau. »

« Ce gâteau est à moi, gamine. » rétorqua Charlie.

J'éclatai de rire et roulai des yeux. « Ha, tu connais les règles, vieillard. » le taquinai-je. « Il faut d'abord que tu finisses tes légumes. »

Il râla comme quoi c'était pas juste et nous suivit dans la salle à manger. Je pris ma place habituelle entre Carlisle et Edward. Je tendis la main vers la purée de pommes de terre mais Edward la repoussa et prit le saladier en premier. Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il me servit une grosse part. Il continua à ajouter de la nourriture dans mon assiette, me donnant le double de ce que je mangeais en temps normal. Dans la cuisine, on pouvait entendre les garçons, Elliott et Ivy rigoler à quelque chose qu'Elliott leur racontait. Même si on ne pouvait pas tout entendre, on arrivait à capter quelques mots, incluant pet, football et singe. Rosalie et moi échangeâmes un regard et elle secoua la tête. « Il vaut mieux que tu ne poses pas de questions. »

« C'est ce que je me disais. » rigolai-je doucement. Je pris ma fourchette et amenai de la purée à ma bouche. Un gémissement m'échappa lorsqu'elle atteignit mes papilles. Esmée faisait la meilleure purée de pommes de terre du monde. Elle était crémeuse et avait un bon goût de beurre.

« Alors, Edward, t'as mis Bella en cloque, hein ? » lança Emmett.

Je me mis à haleter alors que j'étais en train d'avaler et m'étouffai. Je couvris ma bouche de ma main pour éviter de cracher sur tout le monde. « Putain, Emmett. » cria Edward en me tapotant le dos.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama-t-il en levant les mains. Je pris mon verre de thé glacé et réussis à en boire la moitié. Je lui lançai un regard mauvais.

Il ouvrit la bouche mais je levai la main pour l'arrêter. « Tout d'abord, je suis enceinte, pas en cloque. » crachai-je. « Ensuite, ne dis pas une chose pareille quand je suis en train de manger ou boire. »

« Désolé. » marmonna-t-il mais je voyais bien qu'il avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. « Tu gerbes déjà partout ? »

« Emmett ! » le gronda Esmée en fronçant les sourcils. « On essaye de manger. »

« Oh pardon. » souffla-t-il en regardant son assiette.

Tout en fait la conversation, je réussis à manger la moitié de ce qu'Edward avait mis dans mon assiette. Ivy trotta jusqu'à moi cinq minutes après le début du dîner. Elle grimpa sur mes genoux et s'endormit, sa tête posée contre ma poitrine. Je caressai ses cheveux sombres tout en la berçant. Je continuai à manger même si Jasper essayait de récupérer la petite fille. Comme elle le faisait toujours, Ivy gémissait contre son père et se blottissait un peu plus contre moi.

« C'est bon. » insistai-je. « Mange, je m'occupe d'elle. »

« T'as plus besoin de manger que moi. » rétorqua Jasper. Je secouai la tête en souriant. Il poussa un soupir et posa sa fourchette. Il se tourna vers moi. Il se mit à faire la moue comme je me doutais qu'il le ferait.

« Jasper. » pleurnichai-je en détournant le regard. « T'es pas fair-play ! »

Tout le monde se mit à rire alors qu'il profitait de ma faiblesse. Il essaya à nouveau de reprendre sa fille. « Non Papa. » pleura Ivy en passant ses bras autour de mon cou. « Je veux ma Tatie Bella ! »

Il commença à râler mais Alice posa sa main sur son bras. « Laisse tomber, Jas. Tu sais bien qu'elle ne lâchera pas Bella tant qu'elle n'a pas envie. »

Jasper soupira et hocha la tête. Il s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. « Merci, Bella. »

« De rien. » murmurai-je en embrassant Ivy sur le front. Je la berçai doucement tout en mangeant, profitant de la sensation de l'avoir dans mes bras. Elle pesait à peine 15 kilos et avait toujours été la plus belle petite fille du monde. Elle avait un cœur immense et aimait librement. Je souris pour moi-même en repoussant ses cheveux de son visage. Elle avait l'esprit des Cullen.

Dix minutes plus tard, Alex, Anthony et Elliott déboulèrent dans la salle à manger en s'exclamant qu'ils avaient le ventre bien plein. Rose et moi échangeâmes un regard puis elle hocha la tête et alla à la cuisine pour vérifier qu'ils avaient bien mangé. Plus d'une fois nous avions découvert que leur assiette était encore pleine et ils avaient eu faim dès que nous étions arrivés à la maison. « Ils ont vraiment mangé cette fois-ci. » annonça Rose en se glissant sur sa chaise. « À part le chou. Aucun d'entre eux n'a mangé le chou. »

« Parce que le chou c'est pas bon. » rétorqua Emmett en frissonnant. Il me regarda et un sourire malicieux s'étala sur ses lèvres. « T'imagines un peu, vomir du chou ? »

Tout le monde s'exclama en cœur en reposant sa fourchette. « Emmett ! » Néanmoins, je laissai tomber ma tête en arrière et me mis à rire si fort que ça réveilla Ivy.

Elle se frotta les yeux, se redressa et regarda autour d'elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Rien ma chérie. » murmura Esmée. Elle se leva et lui tendit la main. « Allons voir si les garçons veulent du dessert. »

Elle haussa les épaules et prit la main d'Esmée, la suivant en dehors de la pièce. Je rigolais toujours toute seule et pris mon verre de thé pour boire un peu. « C'est le moment de manger du gâteau ? » L'agitation de Charlie me faisait rire.

« Bien sûr Papa. » rigolai-je doucement. « Vas-y. »

« Oh Bella, tu n'aurais jamais dû lui dire ça. » me taquina Sue en observant son mari se précipiter dans la cuisine, Carlisle sur ses talons. « Il est capable de manger tout le plat. »

« Il a pas intérêt. » criai-je, sachant très bien qu'il pouvait m'entendre.

« Je ne fais pas de promesse. » rétorqua-t-il. Tout le monde éclata de rire. Il revint de la cuisine, une fourchette dans la bouche. Il gémit. « Bella, c'est trop bon. »

« Beurk. » râlai-je. « Papa, ne parle pas la bouche pleine. »

Edward me servit une grosse part de gâteau et prit une plus petite part pour lui. Je soupirai intérieurement et amenai une bouchée à mes lèvres. Je gémis au moment où la douceur du chocolat atteignit mes papilles. Tout le monde rigola autour de moi mais je m'en fichais. J'avais envie de manger du gâteau depuis que je l'avais fait ce matin là. Un sourire s'étala sur mon visage alors que je repensais à tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée; voir notre bébé bouger, savoir que lui ou elle allait bien et pouvoir annoncer la nouvelle à nos garçons et nos familles. Je secouai la tête, sentant mes yeux se remplir de larmes.

« Ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Carlisle me prit la main, tout le monde me regarda. Je secouai à nouveau la tête, essayant de leur dire que tout allait bien mais les mots sortirent de manière étranglée. Il quitta sa chaise et s'agenouilla devant moi. « Bella, respire. »

J'inspirai profondément et le regardai. « Je suis désolée, je suis vraiment fatiguée. »

« Ne sois pas désolée. » insista-t-il en souriant. Il regarda Edward avant de parler à nouveau. « Pourquoi les garçons ne passeraient pas la nuit ici. On les déposera à l'école demain matin, ça vous donnera l'occasion de faire la grasse matinée. »

« Oh, vous n'avez pas à faire ça. » dis-je.

« Je sais ça, ma chérie mais j'insiste. » répondit-il. « Est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse la moue ? Parce que tu sais que je le ferais. »

« C'est de la triche. » râlai-je en roulant des yeux. Il me fit un petit sourire moqueur. « Très bien, ils peuvent rester. »

« Hum, ça aura été plus facile que ce que je pensais. » rigola-t-il doucement alors que je lui lançai un regard mauvais. « Rentrez à la maison et reposez vous. Profitez du silence. »

« D'accord. » soupirai-je. « Merci. »

« De rien. » Il m'embrassa sur la joue. « Et félicitations. »

Esmée insista pour qu'on prenne les restes alors pendant qu'elle préparait tout, Edward et moi allâmes à la salle de jeux dire bonne nuit aux garçons, Elliott et Ivy. Nous montâmes en voiture et je posai ma main sur la cuisse d'Edward alors qu'il nous ramenait à la maison. Je profitai de ce calme apaisant.

Une fois à la maison, Edward rangea les restes pendant que j'allais tout fermer. J'allai ensuite dans notre chambre et retirai mes chaussures, les laissant à la porte. Je fis passé mon t-shirt par dessus ma tête et le jetai dans le panier à linge. Mon jean suivit un instant plus tard. Je retirai l'élastique de mes cheveux et le posai sur la commode. Je passai ensuite mes doigts dans mes mèches brunes.

« Te voilà, encore à m'allumer. » ronronna Edward. Je souris et regardai par dessus mon épaule. Il était appuyé contre l'embrasure de la porte. « Tu te sens toujours étourdie ? »

« Non. » murmurai-je. Je posai mes boucles d'oreilles sur la commode. « C'était peut-être toute cette excitation. »

« Peut-être. » Edward ferma la porte dans un clic et approcha. Il glissa ses bras autour de moi, sa paume sur mon sein. Je gémis et laissai retomber ma tête sur son épaule. « Tu es fatiguée ? »

« Non. » haletai-je en étouffant un bâillement. En réalité, j'étais épuisée, mais sentir ses mains sur mon corps me réveillait. Il fit glisser ses mains sur mon ventre et prit mon intimité en coupe à travers ma culotte. « Bébé, arrête de me taquiner comme ça. »

« Comme tu le faisais tout à l'heure ? » grogna-t-il. Un frisson me parcourut.

« C'est faux. » pleurnichai-je faiblement. Il fit rouler mes tétons entre ses doigts et je gémis. « Edward, s'il te plaît ! »

Il posa ses lèvres sur la peau de mon cou et passa ses mains sur le bord de ma culotte. Il la fit glisser le longs de mes jambes et je la retirai avant de la jeter plus loin. Il se débarrassa ensuite de mon soutien-gorge et m'allongea au milieu du lit. Je me sentais exposée comme ça sous son regard et je rougis. Il n'y avait qu'Edward qui arrivait à me faire sentir vulnérable et belle à la fois.

Il se releva et commença à déboutonner sa chemise. Il la retira, la laissant tomber par terre. Il passa ensuite à sa ceinture. Je repoussai ses mains en souriant et lui enlevai moi même sa ceinture. Je fis courir mes doigts sur le bord de son jean. Je défis le bouton et fis descendre sa fermeture éclaire. Il laissa son jean tomber et le retira. Il enleva ensuite son boxer et posa ses mains sur mes épaules pour me faire m'allonger.

« Tu es tellement belle. » murmura-t-il alors qu'il se couchait sur moi. Ses doigts sur ma peau me firent gémir. « Oh mon dieu, bébé, j'adore quand tu gémis comme ça. » grogna-t-il. Les mots m'échappèrent lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur la peau de mon cou et se mit à la sucer. J'arquai le dos, le suppliant de m'en donner plus. J'avais toujours besoin de plus avec lui.

Il se plaça contre mon intimité et saisit ma cuisse, relevant ma jambe sur sa hanche. Il se présenta à mon entrée et sa bouche trouva la mienne. Il avala mon cri alors qu'il plongeait en moi. Je m'agrippai à ses épaules et mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau. Il arracha ses lèvres aux miennes et blottit son visage contre mon cou. Ses mouvements se firent plus durs et plus rapides sans être pour autant pressés. Je raffermis mon étreinte autour de lui et tins son corps au plus près du mien, le suppliant silencieusement de ne pas arrêter.

« Oh mon dieu, bébé. » grogna-t-il contre ma peau en feu. « Je n'en aurais jamais assez de toi. »

« Je... J'espère que... non. » haletai-je en poussant mes hanches à la rencontre des siennes.

Il glissa ses bras sous moi et me souleva du lit, posant ses mains derrière ma tête pour me blottir contre lui. Je m'accrochai à lui, j'avais désespérément besoin de lui. J'avais toujours besoin de plus. Mes orteils se tortillèrent alors qu'une vague de plaisir pur me parcourait et je tombai dans le précipice. Je serrai les lèvres pour étouffer mon cri. La bouche d'Edward trouva la mienne et il avala mes gémissements.

« Oh putain. » grogna Edward en s'écartant. « Putain de merde. »

Il se figea et jouit, frissonnant contre moi. Nous restâmes dans les bras l'un de l'autre, laissant nos respirations se calmer. Il recula et me sourit. « Viens, allons nous doucher avant de se coucher. La journée a été longue. »

Incapable de retrouver ma voix, je hochai la tête et le laissai m'entraîner dans la salle de bain. Nous nous douchâmes ensemble, laissant nos mains parcourir l'autre. Nous ne nous quittions des yeux que lorsque c'était absolument nécessaire. Edward coupa l'eau et enroula une serviette autour de moi avant de sortir de la douche. Il me prit la main pour s'assurer que je ne glissais pas lorsque je sortis à mon tour. Nous nous séchâmes et nous passâmes nos pyjamas avant de nous mettre au lit. Nous nous blottîmes l'un contre l'autre.

Edward posa sa main sur mon ventre et se pencha pour embrasser mon épaule. « Je t'aime, Bella. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » murmurai-je. Je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux. Je saisis son bras et le serrai contre ma poitrine. Je fermai les yeux. « Ne me laisse pas seule. »

« Jamais. » promit-il et je le crus.

* * *

Peu importe le temps qui passe et le nombre d'enfants dans leur petite famille... ils sont toujours chauds ces deux là XD Anthony et Alex sont bien décidés à avoir plusieurs frères/soeurs mais est-ce qu'ils ont vraiment raison de parler de jumeaux ? Peut-être pas... ^^

On se retrouve très vite pour la suite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Un chapitre qui ne dit pas grand chose sur la suite de l'histoire, mais un peu de douceur, ça ne peut pas faire de mal, si ? ^^

Merci en tout cas à toutes les personnes qui ont poursuivi leur lecture de cette histoire, je suis super heureuse de retrouver la plupart d'entre vous :) Un très grand merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Edward POV

Je m'étirai sur le lit et tendis le bras vers la place de Bella mais les draps étaient froids. Je me redressai et regardai l'heure, grimaçant lorsque je constatai qu'il était plus de cinq heures et demi. Je passai ma main sur mon visage et repoussai les couvertures. Je sortis du lit, enfilai mon boxer et partis à la recherche de ma femme.

Après m'être assuré qu'elle n'était pas malade dans la salle de bain, j'allai dans le couloir. Mon regard se posa aussitôt sur la porte de la chambre des garçons mais je me souvins qu'ils étaient chez mes parents. Je me tournai vers le bureau de Bella. La porte était ouverte, j'aperçus la lueur de son écran d'ordinateur qui éclairait la pièce sombre. Je m'appuyai contre l'embrasure de la porte en souriant. Ma Bella était perchée devant son ordinateur, perdue dans les personnages qui dansaient dans sa tête.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Je passai derrière elle et déposai un baiser sur sa tête.

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. » murmura-t-elle avant de soupirer. « Je me suis dit que je pourrais aussi bien écrire. »

Mon regard se posa sur l'écran. « Ton livre pour Caius ? »

Elle se crispa et inspira difficilement. « Oui. »

« Comment ça se passe ? » Je m'agenouillai à côté d'elle. « Tu regrettes d'avoir accepté ? »

Bella secoua la tête et tourna sa chaise vers moi. Elle se pencha et posa son front contre mon épaule. Ses mains trouvèrent mes hanches nues. Je ressentis des picotements. « Je sais dans mon cœur que je fais ce qu'il faut, pour une bonne cause, mais j'ai dû mal à écrire quelque chose pour cet homme. »

« Bébé, tu sais qu'il ne voulait pas te trahir. »

« Bien sûr que je le sais, mais il l'a fait. » Elle me regarda dans les yeux. « Je lui faisais confiance avec plus que mes mots, je lui ai donné accès à mon âme. Tu sais à quel point je me donne dans un livre. »

« Oui. » Je posai ma main sur son cœur et souris. « Mais tu as un grand cœur, bébé et je sais que tu auras la force de lui pardonner. »

« Et si je n'y arrive ? » demanda-t-elle en arquant un sourcil.

« Tu y arriveras mais si tu n'y arrivais vraiment pas, alors je serai là pour te dire que tout va bien. »

« Je ne te mérite pas. » marmonna-t-elle. Elle étouffa un bâillement.

« Ouais, parce que tu n'en vaux vraiment pas la peine. » me moquai-je en me relevant. Je lui pris la main et la fis se lever. « Reviens te coucher. »

« D'accord. » souffla-t-elle.

Je lui laissai un moment pour sauvegarder son travail et éteindre son ordinateur puis je passai mon bras autour sa taille et la guidai jusqu'à la chambre. Je la fis s'allonger et la blottis contre moi, la tenant confortablement contre mon corps. Je déposai un baiser sur son épaule et me rendormis.

Lorsque je me réveillai, j'étais à nouveau seul au lit. Je me tournai et remarquai qu'il était neuf heures et quart. Je passai d'abord par la salle de bain pour me laver les mains et les dents, puis j'enfilai un pantalon de survêtement gris foncé et un t-shirt. L'odeur de café Dunkin Donuts attira mon attention vers la cuisine. Bella savait que c'était mon préféré. Je la trouvai devant la porte de derrière, une couverture sur les épaules. Je me plaçai derrière elle et posai mes mains sur ses hanches. Je blottis mon visage contre son cou et elle haleta.

« Bonjour. » murmura-t-elle en se tournant dans mes bras. Elle posa sa main sur mon torse et leva la tête vers moi. Il y avait tellement d'émotions dans son regard.

J'essuyai une larme sur sa joue avec mon pouce. « Bébé, pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » rigola-t-elle. Des larmes tombaient à chaque mot. Elle alla à la rencontre de ma main et ses yeux se fermèrent. « J'étais en train de regarder les oiseaux dans le jardin. Tu sais à quel point j'aime ça. »

« Oui. »

« Il y avait ce tout petit geai bleu sur le bord de la baignoire à oiseaux, il essayait de se rapprocher et c'était tellement adorable. » m'expliqua-t-elle. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse. « Je suppose que j'ai l'air d'une folle, pas vrai ? »

« Non. » mentis-je parce que honnêtement, ça avait l'air fou mais je savais qu'il ne valait mieux pas admettre ça. Les hormones faisaient tourner la tête des femmes enceintes. « Tu es debout depuis longtemps ? »

« Juste quelques minutes. » Elle rougit. « Je, hum, j'ai en quelque sorte oublié que les garçons sont restés chez tes parents hier soir. J'ai cru qu'on n'avait pas entendu le réveil sonner. »

J'essayai de ne pas rire. Honnêtement, j'essayai mais son regard doux et innocent me fit lâcher prise. Je me cachai contre ses cheveux sombres, essayant d'étouffer mon rire.

« Edward ! » s'exclama-t-elle. Elle me poussa.

« Je suis désolé mais tu avais l'air si honteuse. » me moquai-je.

Elle roula des yeux et me tapa le torse. « Eh bein, merci. »

Elle ouvrit le frigo en râlant tout bas et prit le jus d'orange. Je m'assis à table et ouvris mon ordinateur portable alors qu'elle se servait un verre. Elle eut pitié de moi et m'apporta une tasse de café. Elle faisait semblant d'être vexée mais une petite étincelle dans son regard et les petites fossettes de chaque côté de sa bouche me montraient bien le contraire. Elle s'assit en ramenant ses genoux contre elle et se mit à m'observer mais à chaque fois que je la regardais, elle se détournait vers la porte. Elle jouait un jeu très dangereux.

Elle posa les pieds par terre et se pencha en avant. Elle se mit à mâchouiller son ongle. J'essayais de me concentrer sur ma boîte de réception mais comme à chaque fois qu'elle était auprès de moi, toute mon attention était sur elle. Elle essayait d'être discrète mais ça ne marchait pas vraiment. Bella fit courir ses doigts sur la table avant d'ensuite tracer les contours de mon alliance. Elle se mordit la lèvre. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et me tortillai sur ma chaise, sentant ma queue durcir dans mon pantalon. Cette petite diablesse savait l'effet qu'elle me faisait.

« Bella. » dis-je les dents serrés.

« Oui, Edward ? » ronronna-t-elle. Sa voix me fit frissonner.

« Fais attention à ce que tu commences, mon amour. » Je la regardai dans les yeux et constatai qu'ils étaient plein de désir.

Elle se leva avec un petit sourire et fit glisser sa main le long de mon bras tout en passant derrière moi. Elle se pencha et ses lèvres effleurèrent mon oreille. Ma queue se dressa à la recherche d'attention. « Désolée, cher amant. » souffla-t-elle. « Je vais aller prendre une longue douche chaude. »

Elle quitta la pièce avant que je puisse lui répondre. Je me levai et fermai délicatement mon ordinateur avant de partir à sa poursuite. Lorsque je la rattrapai, elle était allongée sur notre lit, ne portant rien d'autre qu'une culotte rouge en satin. Ma mâchoire se contracta alors que j'essayais de ne pas me transformer en gamin de quinze ans. Je claquai la porte, arrachai mon t-shirt et le jetai par terre.

« T'es une vilaine petite allumeuse. » grondai-je. Je la saisis par les chevilles et la ramenai d'un coup sec sous moi.

« Edward ! » couina-t-elle.

« Tu as été méchante. » murmurai-je en parcourant son cou de mes lèvres. « Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu es méchante. »

« Je suis désolée. » mentit-elle. Nous savions tous deux qu'elle aimait me taquiner.

Je soufflai et passai mes mains sur ses jambes, rejoignant sa culotte. « Tu n'as pas l'air très désolée. »

« Non, je le suis vraiment. » sourit-elle d'un air moqueur. Elle passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Elle tira dessus, me faisant basculer la tête en arrière. Je grimaçai et gémis en même temps. Ma queue en voulait plus. « D'accord, peut-être pas mais tu m'aimes quand même. »

« C'est vrai. »

J'écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes et grognai lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner. Parfait putain de timing. J'essayai de l'ignorer mais il ne s'arrêtait pas. Bella relâcha mes cheveux et enveloppa son cors à demi nu dans le drap. Je retombai sur le lit tout en maudissant cette intervention téléphonique. Je caressai mon érection à travers mon pantalon. Ça avait intérêt à être important.

Bella prit le combiné sur la table de nuit et inspira. « Allo... c'est Bella Cullen... oh non, est-ce qu'il va bien... on arrive tout de suite... dans cinq minutes maxi. » lâcha-t-elle brusquement avant de raccrocher violemment. Elle me regarda, les larmes aux yeux. « Anthony est blessé. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Je quittai le lit et me mis à fouiller dans les tiroirs pour trouver des vêtements.

« Tout ce qu'ils ont bien voulu me dire, c'est qu'il est tombé. » murmura-t-elle. Je m'arrêtai pour la regarder et constatai qu'elle était assise sur le lit, le drap fermement enroulé autour d'elle. Des larmes baignaient son regard.

« Oh bébé. » soufflai-je. Je traversai la pièce et m'agenouillai devant elle. Je pris son visage en coupe et posai mon front contre le sien. « Tout va bien se passer. Tu sais à quel point ce gosse est costaud. »

« Je sais. » pleura-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les miennes. « Mais je le savais, ce matin j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, je le savais ! »

« Chut. » la consolai-je. « Habillons nous pour aller voir s'il va bien. »

Elle inspira d'une façon tremblant et me laissa l'aider à se lever. Cinq minutes plus tard, nous étions tous deux habillés et en route pour l'école. Bella serrait ma main de toutes ses forces et essayait de rester calme mais je la connaissais. Elle paniquait complètement, imaginant le pire. Je l'aimais plus que tout, mais parfois, elle laissait ses peurs prendre le contrôle.

Je me garai devant l'école et eus à peine le temps de couper le moteur que Bella ouvrait la porte, oubliant qu'elle n'avait pas détaché sa ceinture de sécurité. « Putain de merde ! » cracha-t-elle en appuyant sur le bouton rouge. « Laisse moi y aller ! »

« Bébé, calme toi. » Je saisis ses mains et défis sa ceinture, en faisant bien attention de ne pas la blesser avec. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira difficilement, essayant de se calmer. « Allons-y. »

Je posai ma main dans le bas de son dos et nous entrâmes dans l'école. Nous passâmes devant le bureau sans nous arrêter, nous dirigeant directement vers l'infirmerie. Lorsque nous arrivâmes dans la petite pièce, nous le trouvâmes assis sur le lit. Il avait posé sa main sur le bandage sur son front. Je baissai les yeux et remarquai qu'il y avait des traces de son sang sur son t-shirt.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Bella en s'approchant de lui. Elle posa sa main à la place de la sienne et souleva un peu le bandage. « Oh mon dieu ! »

« Maman, c'est rien. » marmonna Anthony en la regardant. « Ça ne fait même pas mal. »

« Anthony, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » le questionnai-je. Je pris la compresse que l'infirmière tenait et l'appliquai sur sa blessure.

Anthony souffla et commença à nous raconter son histoire. « Bon, on était dans la cours, d'accord ? Alex et moi, on était sur les balançoires. On s'occupait de nos affaires quand quelqu'un est sorti de nulle part et m'a fait tomber. Je suis tombé la tête la première sans pouvoir me rattraper. Je me suis cogné sur l'une des barres et ouais, je me suis cassé la tête. »

« Quelqu'un t'a poussé ? » lançai-je en le regardant d'un air inquisiteur. Il roula des yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Il était évident qu'il y avait plus que ce qu'il nous avait dit. « Anthony ? »

« Eh bien, il est possible qu'on était en train de faire un jeu avec Elliott. » marmonna-t-il.

« Quel genre de jeu ? » En entendant Bella parler, il leva la tête, les yeux grands ouverts. Le mélange d'inquiétude et de suspicion lui montrait bien qu'il avait intérêt à vite cracher le morceau.

« Un concours de saut. » souffla-t-il.

« Anthony ! » s'exclama Bella.

« Écoute, Maman, je sais que c'était stupide. S'il te plaît ne soit pas fâchée contre moi. » la supplia-t-il en faisant la moue. Je roulai presque des yeux lorsque je vis le regard de Bella s'adoucir. Elle se faisait toujours avoir.

« On en parlera plus tard, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'on t'emmène à l'hôpital. Je suis quasiment sûre que tu auras besoin de points de suture. »

« Cool. » rigola Anthony alors que nous l'aidions à se lever. « Est-ce que je vais avoir une cicatrice comme Harry Potter ? »

« On peut l'espérer. » râla Bella en secouant la tête.

Nous remerciâmes l'infirmière et retournâmes à la voiture. Bella s'installa à l'arrière avec Anthony et elle maintint le bandage sur son front. Il râla en disant qu'il n'était plus un bébé mais en le regardant dans le rétroviseur, je le vis se rapprocher de sa maman. Grand garçon ou pas, il avait toujours besoin d'elle quand les choses devenaient difficiles. Ça serait toujours le cas.

Alors que nous roulions en direction de l'Hôpital des Enfants, j'appelai mon père pour le prévenir que nous arrivions avec Anthony. Le connaissant, je savais qu'il essayait de retenir son rire lorsque qu'il apprit ce qui s'était passé. Évidemment, c'était peut-être la façon qu'avait Anthony de parler de la distance qui lui manquait avant qu'il se cogne la tête. Bella ne trouvait pas ça aussi marrant que nous.

Dix minutes plus tard, je me garai devant les urgences et trouvai Carlisle qui nous attendait. Il allait sourire mais s'arrêta lorsqu'il remarqua l'air mauvais de Bella. J'essayais d'avoir l'air aussi déçu qu'elle. Il secoua la tête et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Anthony. « À quoi est-ce que tu pensais, jeune homme ? »

« Je ne pensais pas vraiment. » Il haussa les épaules. « Du moins jusqu'à ce que je me cogne la tête sur la barre, après, je me suis mis à penser que ça faisait super mal et que Maman allait être vénère parce que j'ai mis du sang sur mon t-shirt. »

« Langage, Anthony. » siffla Bella. « Et ton t-shirt est le dernier de mes soucis. Tu as de la chance de t'être seulement ouvert la tête, tu aurais pu te blesser plus gravement. »

« Je sais, Maman. » Il fixa le sol et fronça les sourcils. « Je suis désolé. »

Elle inspira profondément et secoua la tête. « Ouais, ouais, allons te soigner. Je n'aime pas beaucoup voir ce trou dans ta tête. Ton cerveau pourrait tomber. »

« J'en ai pas vraiment besoin de toute façon. » railla-t-il.

Carlisle eut beaucoup de mal à retenir son rire. Il laissa sa tête retomber en arrière. « Oh mon garçon, tu passes beaucoup trop de temps avec ton Oncle Emmett. »

Carlisle nous fit entrer à l'intérieur sous le regard mauvais de Bella. Nous allâmes directement en salle d'examen. Carlisle retira le bandage et siffla entre ses dents mais ne fit pas de commentaire. Il avait peut-être remarqué la grimace de Bella et savait qu'il valait mieux qu'il garde son opinion pour lui. Il nettoya la blessure et s'assura qu'Anthony n'avait pas de commotion cérébrale avant de sortir un kit de suture pour le recoudre.

« Je serai dehors. » marmonna Bella, la main sur sa bouche. Elle ouvrit la porte avec précipitation.

Carlisle me regarda et arqua un sourcil. « Elle a l'estomac fragile ? »

« Non. » soupirai-je en la suivant. « Elle a du mal à voir son fils souffrir tout en sachant qu'elle ne peut rien faire. »

Lorsque je sortis dans le couloir, je la retrouvai, dos à la porte, une main sur la bouche et l'autre sur sa poitrine. Je passai un bras autour d'elle et la retournai pour la blottir contre moi. Elle agrippa mon t-shirt et se tint à moi alors que les larmes secouaient son corps. Au lieu de dire quoi que ce soit, je fis la seule chose que je pouvais faire, je la laissai pleurer. Ce que j'avais à dire n'était pas suffisamment bien. Elle détestait simplement voir nos enfants blessés.

« Maman. » murmura Anthony. Elle leva la tête et le regarda. Carlisle et lui se trouvaient sur le pas de la porte. Ils arboraient tous deux un air sombre. « Je suis désolé Maman. »

Elle secoua la tête et s'approcha de lui. Elle prit son visage en coupe de ses mains douces. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal, Anthony. Tu es un petit garçon qui fait des choses idiotes. Essaie de ne pas te casser, d'accord ? J'aimerais bien te garder en un seul morceau. »

« Ouais, maintenant que j'y pense, ce n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. » marmonna Anthony.

« Bon sang, tu crois ? » grognai-je en me rapprochant d'eux. « Mec, sérieux ? »

« Elliott a parié avec moi. » gémit Anthony. « Tu sais que je ne peux pas dire non à un pari. »

« Ouais, eh bien, apprends à le faire. » ordonna Bella.

« Oui, M'dame. » ronchonna Anthony.

Bella regarda Carlisle et lui prit la main sans lâcher Anthony. « Merci. »

« Ne me remercie pas. » Il lui pressa la main. « Tu as un garçon plutôt costaud, Bella. »

« Ouais je sais. »

« Bon, pas de douches pendant ces prochains jours. Gardez la blessure propre et sèche. Donnez lui quelque chose contre la douleur, du Tylenol ou de l'Ibuprofène mais surveillez le pendant quelques heures. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait de commotion cérébrale mais avec une tête aussi dur que la sienne, on ne peut pas faire trop attention. »

« Papi ! » s'exclama Anthony en levant les mains.

« Désolé gamin. » Carlisle haussa les épaules. « Essaie de ne pas te recasser ou ta Maman ne te laissera plus jamais dormir à la maison. »

Il me tendit quelques bandages et nous laissa dans le couloir. Bella posa une main sur la tête d'Anthony et soupira. « Rentrons à la maison. »

« On peut s'arrêter acheter McDo pour le déjeuner ? »

« Non. » me moquai-je. « C'est pas parce que tu es cassé que tu auras un Big Mac. »

« S'il te plaît. » supplia Anthony en faisant la moue à Bella.

Je posai ma main sur sa bouche. « N'y pense même pas, mec. Tu auras un sandwich quand on sera à la maison. Sois reconnaissant d'avoir déjà quelque chose à manger. »

« Très bien. » râla-t-il. « Mais c'est pas juste. »

« Ouais, eh bien, la vie est injuste. » rigola doucement Bella.

Vingt minutes et plusieurs grognements de la part d'Anthony plus tard , nous fûmes de retour à la maison. Après un sandwich et quelques carottes forcées, il marmonna qu'il allait dans sa chambre et qu'il ne fallait pas entrer sans frapper. J'échangeai un regard avec Bella et me battis contre mon envie de lui demander ce qu'Alex et lui trafiquaient depuis quelques semaines. J'espérais que nos fils ne s'égaraient pas.

Bella passa l'après-midi à faire des aller-retours entre son bureau et la porte d'Anthony pour lui demander s'il allait bien. Je savais qu'il commençait à en avoir marre mais il lui répéta encore et encore qu'il allait bien. Ouais, il allait bien à part pour les quelques points de suture qu'il avait sur le front. Évidemment, je ne lui avais pas dit ça. Bella et moi l'avions assez fait se sentir coupable de s'être blessé.

Je travaillai sur mon ordinateur, me débarrassant de quelques photos qui étaient merdiques mais en gros, je passai surtout beaucoup de temps à répondre aux appels de tout le monde. Je veux bien dire tout le monde.

Tout d'abord, Esmée appela et insista pour passer nous aider. Il fallut que je lui dise au moins dix fois que j'avais tout sous contrôle et elle finit par accepter à contre cœur de rester chez elle. Il y eut ensuite Emmett qui appelait pour féliciter Anthony d'avoir inquiété tout le monde. Je rigolai doucement et lui promis de passer le message. Il fallait juste que je m'assure que Bella ne serait pas dans les parages. Elle n'allait pas trouver ça aussi drôle que moi. Après l'appel d'Emmett, je parlai à Alice, Jasper, Kate, Angela et finalement, Rose. Ils me proposèrent tous de passer prendre Alex à la sortie des cours. Même si j'appréciais qu'ils nous le propose, je ressentais le besoin d'aller le chercher moi même.

Alors un peu après trois heures, je montai dans ma voiture et partis pour l'école. Je me garai derrière Rose. Elle sourit lorsque je les rejoignis, Angela, Kate et elle devant les portes. C'était presque un effet de déjà vu de l'époque où les garçons avaient commencé l'école lorsque j'attendais qu'Anthony sorte, la seule différence, c'était que j'attendais Alex.

La cloche sonna et je me tins en retrait alors que les gamins sortaient. Comme toujours, Alex, Elliott, Anna et Mattie furent les derniers à sortir du bâtiment. C'était bizarre de les voir quitter l'école sans Anthony. Alex fixait le sol, tout crispé, alors qu'il courait jusqu'à moi.

« Où est Anthony ? » s'inquiéta-t-il. « Il va bien ? Maman est avec lui ? »

« Calme toi, Alex. » répondis-je en posant ma main sur son épaule. « Il est à la maison avec Maman. On a dû lui faire cinq points de suture mais il va bien. »

Alex expira et la tension quitta ses épaules. « Dieu merci. Il y avait tellement de sang. »

« Ouais, les blessures à la tête saigne beaucoup. »

Elliott s'éclaircit la gorge en s'approchant de nous. Il n'avait qu'un an de plus que les garçons mais les dépassait par la taille. Il avait hérité du physique d'Emmett et avait de large épaule. « Oncle Edward, je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir parié avec Anthony qu'il pourrait sauter de la balançoire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il se fasse mal. »

« C'est rien, Elliott, il faut juste retenir la leçon. » lui dis-je.

« Ouais d'accord mais il a vraiment bien volé avant que la barre se mette sur son chemin. » marmonna Elliott.

« C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. » rigolai-je.

« Elliott, il va falloir qu'on discute ce soir. » lança Rose en le saisissant par le col.

« Mais Maman. » pleurnicha-t-il. « Papa m'a dit que c'était marrant ! »

Elle secoua la tête et l'entraîna vers sa voiture. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit sur le fait d'écouter ton père ? »

Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas rire alors qu'Alex et moi allions à la voiture. Emmett allait avoir autant d'ennuis qu'Elliott. Je me sentais un peu désolé pour lui mais d'un autre côté, après avoir passé dix huit ans de ma vie à sa merci, j'avais le sentiment qu'il le méritait. Je démarrai et nous rentrâmes à la maison. Je venais à peine de me garer qu'Alex se dirigeait déjà à l'intérieur.

Je le suivis et tombai sur Bella la bouche ouverte, dans le salon. « Il ne s'est même pas arrêté pour me dire bonjour. Il a juste jeté son sac par terre avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre. » Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers moi. « Il n'a plus besoin de moi. »

Je glissai un bras autour de sa taille et posai une main sur sa joue. Je me penchai pour effleurer sa bouche. « C'est une bonne chose qu'on va en avoir un autre alors. On aura dix bonnes années avec celui là. »

Elle rigola doucement et passa ses bras autour de mon cou. « Et je crois que nous avons deux baby-sitters tout trouvés. »

« J'aime ta façon de voir les choses, bébé. »

Elle glissa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et m'embrassa à nouveau. « Plus tard ce soir, tu vas adorer ma façon de voir les choses cher amant. »

Elle quitta mon étreinte et se mit à rire en voyant mon expression choquée. Elle alla à son bureau. Mon petit démon sexy.

* * *

Heureusement qu'Anthony a la tête dur finalement ^^ On a évité le pire... D'ailleurs le mystère s'épaissit sur la chambre jau... euh, sur ce que les garçons trafiquent dans leur chambre... XD

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous et à très vite !

XOXO

Eresy


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Je sais que certaines se posaient des questions sur la suite de l'histoire et bien c'est dans ce chapitre que vous aurez un début de réponse ! ^^

Merci en tout cas à toutes les personnes qui ont poursuivi leur lecture de cette histoire, je suis super heureuse de retrouver la plupart d'entre vous :) Un très grand merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Bella POV

Ces gamins allaient finir par avoir ma peau.

Charlie et Carlisle essayaient de le cacher mais ils trouvaient tous deux que le trou dans la tête de mon fils était la chose la plus cool du monde. Emmett n'était pas là puisqu'il s'avérait que c'était lui qui avait encouragé Elliott à sauter des balançoires et ça avait empiré depuis là. La rumeur disait que Rose lui avait passé un savon parce qu'il donnait le mauvais exemple aux gamins. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment en vouloir à Emmett. J'avais appris depuis longtemps qu'il fallait ignorer ce qui sortait de sa bouche mais mes enfants et Elliott ne le savaient pas encore. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant.

« Bébé, je file. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je prenne les garçons avec moi ? » demanda Edward en entrant dans notre chambre. Il était debout depuis deux heures, essayant de se préparer pour la plus grande séance photo de sa carrière.

« Tu ne pourras pas travailler avec les garçons dans les pattes toute la journée. » répondis-je en prenant un mouchoir sur la table de nuit. Je me mouchai. « En plus, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je restais seule à la maison avec eux. »

« Mais tu es malade. » rétorqua-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi sur le lit. « Je devrais annuler. »

« Non, tu ne devrais pas. » Je passai derrière lui et enroulai mes jambes autour de sa taille. Je posai ma tête sur son dos. « Tout ira bien. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'accroches à moi ? » rigola Edward en posant ses bras sur les miens. « Tu as de la fièvre. J'appelle Sam, je vais lui dire que je ne peux pas travailler aujourd'hui. »

« Non. Je vais bien et je m'accroche à toi parce que je t'aime. »

« Je pourrais appeler Esmée. Elle viendra t'aider. » proposa-t-il.

« Elle en fait déjà assez comme ça. » râlai-je en retombant sur le lit. Je posai ma main sur ma bouche et bâillai. « En plus, les garçons sont assez grands pour s'occuper d'eux tout seuls, non ? »

« En théorie. » soupira-t-il. Il se leva. Il se tourna vers moi, les sourcils froncés. « D'accord, j'y vais mais si tu as besoin de moi, je serai là en dix minutes. Promets moi que tu m'appelleras. »

« Edward, je suis une grande fille. » rétorquai-je.

« Bella, promets le moi. » ordonna-t-il. Il saisit mon pied et me menaça de me chatouiller. Cet enfoiré savait à quel point j'avais les pieds sensibles.

« Bébé, ne fais pas ça. » le suppliai-je en essayant de m'éloigner de lui. Néanmoins, sa prise sur mon pied était trop ferme.

« Promets moi que tu m'appelleras en cas de besoin, Bella. » répéta-t-il en passant son doigt sous mon pied.

« Edward. » rigolai-je. Je me tortillais sur le lit. Il continua à me chatouiller, refusant de s'arrêter. « Putain, je promets de t'appeler ! »

Il laissa retomber mon pied sur le lit avec un sourire moqueur. « Je me disais bien que tu partagerais mon point de vue. »

« T'as triché. » marmonnai-je tout en cachant mes pieds sous les couvertures. Vous savez, juste au cas où il déciderait de me rattaquer. Edward adorait me chatouiller les pieds.

« Carrément, hum ? » lança-t-il d'un air arrogant. Il se pencha et m'embrassa sur la joue. « Je t'aime. »

« Ouais, ouais, je t'aime aussi. »

Même s'il n'avait pas envie, Edward partit pour le travail. Il n'allait pas perdre l'opportunité de prendre en photo l'un des bâtiments historiques les plus importants de Seattle juste parce que j'avais un petit rhume. En plus, les garçons n'avaient pas école aujourd'hui alors je n'avais pas à sortir. De plus, ils étaient tout à fait capable de s'occuper d'eux même tout seuls. Ils passaient tout leur temps enfermés dans leur chambre. J'avais décidé de ne pas aller voir ce qu'ils fabriquaient. Les migraines que ça me procurait n'en valaient pas la peine.

Je restai au lit pendant une autre heure puis j'entendis les garçons bouger dans leur chambre. Je repoussai les couvertures, pris quelques mouchoirs et sortit du lit. Edward avait laissé un vieux sweatshirt sur la chaise. Je le pris et l'enfilai, profitant de son odeur. Je remontai le couloir jusqu'à la cuisine en toussant et trouvai les garçons, assis à table devant deux bols de Captain Crunch avec du lait. Pendant un instant, j'envisageai de leur faire des crêpes ou des gaufres mais j'éternuai à nouveau et décidai de ne pas le faire. Manger des céréales ne pouvaient pas leur faire de mal, non ?

« Wow, Maman, t'es affreuse. » lança Anthony alors que je prenais la cafetière.

« Eh bein, merci. » marmonnai-je. Je me servis une tasse avant de réaliser ce que je faisais. Je le vidai dans l'évier et reposai violemment la tasse sur le comptoir. « Fais chier ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui va pas ? » Alex se leva d'un bon et se précipita à mes côtés.

J'inspirai profondément, ce qui n'était pas facile vu que mon nez était bouché. « Rien. J'ai juste très envie d'un café. »

« Alors pourquoi tu n'en bois pas ? » demanda-t-il d'un air curieux. Il plissa le nez comme le faisait Edward lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas ce que je disais.

« Parce que je suis enceinte. » expliquai-je, essayant de retenir mon ton de je sais tout. Il n'avait que dix ans et il ne savait pas que le café n'était pas bon pendant la grossesse. « Je suppose que je vais boire du jus d'orange. »

« Je vais t'en chercher. » marmonna-t-il. Il ouvrit le frigo avant moi. « Tu veux que je te fasses des toasts ? »

Je grognai et essayai d'avaler malgré la douleur dans ma gorge.

« Ou pas. » ronchonna-t-il en posant le jus d'orange sur le comptoir.

Il s'approcha du placard et en sortit un grand verre. Mon cœur se brisa. Alex n'était pas censé être suffisamment grand pour atteindre le placard du haut et prendre un verre. Il était censé avoir besoin qu'on l'attrape pour lui. Quand est-ce que mes garçons étaient devenus si grands ?

Il versa du jus dans le verre et me le passa. « Besoin d'autre chose ? »

« Non, ma puce. » murmurai-je. Je pris le verre et en bus une petite gorgée.

Alex retourna à table et commença à manger son petit-déjeuner. J'avais mal à la tête et la fièvre faisait trembler mon corps. Je me couvris la bouche pour tousser à plusieurs reprises tout en me tournant vers l'évier. J'avais l'impression qu'un de mes poumons me remontait dans la gorge. J'entendais les garçons murmurer derrière moi d'un air conspirateur. Ils parlaient sans doute de ce qu'ils faisaient dans leur chambre. Je me passai la main dans les cheveux et me tournai vers eux. Je reniflai. Les mamans n'étaient pas censées tomber malades.

« De quoi vous parlez tous les deux ? »

« Rien. » répondirent-ils en s'éloignant l'un de l'autre. Je les vis bien échanger un regard.

Je plissai les yeux. « Je ne vous crois pas. »

« Sérieux, Maman, c'est rien. » rigola nerveusement Anthony en tapotant la table du bout des doigts. « Tu devrais retourner au lit. T'as l'air aff... pas très bien. »

« Eh bein, merci, Anthony. » Je m'assis à table. Il regarda à nouveau son frère. « Écoutez, je ne sais pas ce que vous trafiquez tous les deux et tant que ce n'est ni dangereux, ni illégale, je m'en fiche mais vous devez me promettre que vous n'allez pas faire exploser la maison. Papa et moi n'avons pas encore fini de la payer et le marché de l'immobilier est plutôt instable en ce moment alors si nous devions déménager, ça serait sans doute pour vivre avec Grand-Père et ça ne serait bon pour aucun de nous. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » rigola Alex.

« Parce que Grand-Père est un serial killer. » Les garçons éclatèrent de rire, laissant retomber leur tête en arrière. « Rigolez tant que vous le pouvez mais je sais ce que je dis. »

« T'es bête Maman. » lança Alex. « Grand-Père ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche. »

Je me penchai sur la table. « Va dire ça aux poissons qu'il a assassinés. »

Ce fut tout ce dont ils eurent besoin pour littéralement tomber de rire. Ils se relevèrent et prirent leur bol de céréales avant d'aller dans leur chambre. Je posai mes pieds sur la chaise libre devant moi et décidai de ne pas leur demander de redescendre leur bol. J'avais appris depuis longtemps qu'on ne pouvait pas gagner toutes les batailles.

Une fois que j'eus fini mon jus, je quittai la table et rangeai le lait. Je m'essuyai le nez tout en remontant le couloir. Je m'arrêtai devant la chambre des garçons avant d'aller dans mon bureau. Je n'avais pas très envie de me remettre à travailler mais je n'avais pas non plus envie de retourner au lit. Pour être honnête, j'avais très envie d'être dans les bras d'Edward mais il devait travailler aujourd'hui et moi aussi.

J'ouvris mon ordinateur portable et l'allumai avant de m'installer dans mon fauteuil, une couverture sur les genoux. Je posai ma main sur mon front et frissonnai en sentant la chaleur intense. J'aurais dû prendre quelque chose mais je ne voulais pas prendre le risque d'avaler un médicament qui aurait fait du mal au bébé. J'entrais à peine dans ma huitième semaine même si avec l'accident d'Anthony, mon emploi du temps très chargé et le nouveau projet d'Edward, j'avais l'impression que ça faisait au moins vingt semaines. Un côté de moi avait envie que ma grossesse avance vite mais un autre côté de moi voulait profiter de chaque instant. Je n'étais pas seule cette fois ci. J'avais Edward et les garçons et ensemble, nous allions accueillir un nouveau membre à notre famille.

Je vérifiai mes mails et rigolai doucement lorsque je vis que Tanya m'avait envoyée la photo de deux chiens qui s'appuyaient sur une vitre alors qu'un chat était assis de l'autre côté. Dans une bulle, il était écrit ''Alors c'est qui le trouillard maintenant ? » Je fis suivre le mail à Edward puis le mis dans la corbeille. J'ouvris le chapitre cinq de mon travail et relus ce que j'avais écrit pour la cause de Caius.

_Guérir grâce à l'Amour_ racontait l'histoire d'une petite fille atteinte de leucémie. Lorsque sa famille déménageait à travers le pays pour participer à une étude suffisamment agressive pour lui sauver la vie, elle trouvait non seulement l'amour, mais aussi des amis qui allaient l'aider à avancer. À plusieurs reprises lors de l'écriture de ce livre, je me sentais bouleversée par toutes les émotions qui m'envahissaient.

Je venais juste de poser mes doigts sur le clavier lorsque le téléphone se mit à sonner. Je poussai un soupir et pris le combiné. Sans surprise, c'était Esmée. Je savais qu'Edward allait la prévenir. Il s'inquiétait bien trop.

J'appuyai sur le bouton vers et la salua. « Bonjour, Esmée. »

« Bella, pourquoi est-ce que tu réponds au téléphone ? » lança-t-elle, mais avant que je puisse lui répondre, elle continua à parler. « Tu es censée être au lit. Où sont les garçons ? Ils vont bien ? Edward m'a dit que tu vas bien mais peut-être que je devrais passer. Bella ? Bella ? Tu es là ? »

« Oui, Esmée, je suis là. » souris-je. « Je vais bien. Les garçons sont dans leur chambre à faire dieu sait quoi et je suis en train d'écrire. Je vous promets que tout va bien. »

« Edward m'a dit que tu as de la fièvre. » m'interrompit-elle de son ton maternel. Foutu Edward, toujours si honnête avec elle.

« C'est vrai mais pas beaucoup. » marmonnai-je.

« Tu as combien de température ? » insista-t-elle.

« Hum. » commençai-je.

« Tu n'as pas pris ta température, pas vrai ? »

Je soupirai. « Non. »

« Isabella Marie Cullen. » me gronda-t-elle. Elle utilisait mon deuxième prénom comme seule une mère peut le faire. J'ouvris la bouche pour me défendre mais elle reprit la parole la première. « Vas chercher le thermomètre. »

« Esmée, sérieusement, je vais... »

« Isabella, ce n'était pas une question. » Sa voix était atrocement calme. « Maintenant, lève toi et va chercher le thermomètre ou je serais obliger d'appeler ton père. »

« Vous n'oseriez pas. » haletai-je.

« Oh si. » rigola-t-elle et pas d'une façon adorable comme elle le faisait toujours. Non, son rire était démoniaque.

« Très bien. » gémis-je en me levant. « Vous savez, Esmée, je suis une grande fille. »

« Bien sûr, mon cœur. » répondit-elle avec condescendante. « Maintenant, dépêche toi. »

Je soufflai tout en traversant le bureau. Je me rendis dans ma chambre et allai dans la salle de bain. Je fouillai dans le placard et trouvai le thermomètre ainsi qu'un embout jetable. Je le mis dans mon oreille et appuyai sur le bouton. J'attendis qu'il bipe. Trois secondes plus tard, ça arriva. Je le sortis et fis la grimace en voyant la température affichée, 40°C.

« Alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

« 38. » mentis-je.

« Bella, passe moi Alex. »

« Esmée. »

« S'il te plaît. » continua-t-elle poliment. Foutu voix tendre.

« Très bien. » marmonnai-je. Je quittai la salle de bain et ma chambre et me dirigeai vers la chambre des garçons. Je frappai à la porte. « Alex, Mamie veut te parler. »

Il y eut du bruit puis Alex ouvrit légèrement la porte. Il se glissa à l'extérieur et je lui passai le téléphone en soufflant.

« Salut Mamie. » Il me regarda. « Oui... ses joues sont très rouges... dans la main... attends une seconde. » marmonna-t-il. Il tint le téléphone contre son torse et prit le thermomètre que je tenais. J'allai protester mais il reprit le téléphone. « C'est bon, je l'ai... Le petit bouton gris ? Compris... 40°. » Je fis la grimace. Elle faisait chier à mêler Alex à ça. Ce dernier eut un petit sourire alors qu'il me tendait le combiné. « Tu vas avoir des ennuis. »

« Ouais, ouais. » râlai-je. Je récupérai le téléphone puis repartis vers ma chambre. « Esmée... »

« Je serai là dans dix minutes. Tu as intérêt à être au lit. »

Elle raccrocha avant que je puisse lui répondre. Je fixai le téléphone la bouche ouverte. J'aurais dû être surprise qu'elle agisse ainsi mais c'était Esmée. Elle n'avait jamais caché qu'elle était une mère aimante et elle était prête à tout pour que sa famille soit heureuse et en bonne santé. Je me sentais vraiment honorée qu'elle me considère comme étant un membre de sa famille. Je soupirai, pris mon ordinateur portable et allai dans ma chambre. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que je ne puisse pas travailler et me reposer en même temps, non ?

Comme elle me l'avait dit, elle arriva dix minutes plus tard. Je l'entendis à peine rentrer. Elle utilisa les clefs qu'Edward et moi leur avions donnés à Carlisle et elle. Un instant plus tard, elle apparut sur le pas de la porte. Ses cheveux auburn étaient plus longs que la première fois où je l'avais rencontrée. Ses yeux brillaient toujours. J'enviais parfois sa façon de mordre la vie à pleines dents.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » râla-t-elle. Elle me prit l'ordinateur.

« Je travaillais. » murmurai-je. « Mais je suppose que ce n'est plus le cas. »

« Tu es malade. Tu ne devrais pas être en train de travailler. »

« J'ai un délai. » C'était la vérité, j'en avais un mais il ne prenait pas fin avant six semaines.

Elle roula des yeux et alla à la salle de bain. Elle revint un instant plus tard avec un gant humide. Elle s'assit sur le lit et posa sa main sur mon front. « Tu es brûlante. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as rien pris ? »

« Non. » murmurai-je en détournant les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas te le reprocher. » Je la regardai. « Je n'aurais sans doute rien pris moi non plus mais si on n'arrive pas à faire tomber la fièvre, il faudra qu'on appelle le médecin pour voir ce qu'on peut faire. »

« On ? » souris-je. « Vous et moi, hum ? »

« Ouaip'. » rigola-t-elle doucement. Elle posa le gant sur mon front. Je plaquai ma main sur ma bouche alors qu'une autre quinte de toux me prenait. « Ça n'est pas très bon. »

« Je vais bien. » murmurai-je en me blottissant sous les couvertures. « C'est pour Edward que vous devriez vous inquiéter. Je l'ai empêchée de dormir avec ma toux. »

« Edward est un grand garçon, Bella, il va bien. » répondit-elle en croisant les jambes. « Il s'inquiète pour toi. »

« Je sais oui mais je vais... »

« Bien, oui, je sais. » m'interrompit-elle.3

« Parce que je vais bien. C'est juste un petit rhume. » marmonnai-je.

« Bien sûr. » Elle repoussa une mèche de cheveux de mon visage. « Mais tout ce qu'il voit, c'est que sa femme est enceinte et malade. Ça fait un peu trop pour qu'il soit à l'aise. »

Ce fut à ce moment que je compris. Edward était surprotecteur parce qu'il avait peur. Il avait dû faire face à la maladie avec Sarah et même si je n'avais qu'un petit rhume, ça faisait remonter ses peurs à la surface. J'avais été tellement occupée à gérer mes propres insécurités que je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point c'était difficile pour lui aussi. Je clignai des yeux, repoussant mes larmes.

« Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour passer à côté de ça ? » pleurai-je en roulant sur le côté. « Je suis une femme horrible. »

« C'est ridicule. Tu es une femme merveilleuse qui est juste un peu bouleversée par tout ce qu'elle ressent en ce moment. »

« Un peu ? » grognai-je.

« D'accord, beaucoup. » rigola-t-elle en se levant. « Je vais te faire du thé. Ne rallume pas ton ordinateur. »

« Oui, m'dame. » rétorquai-je. Elle me lança un regard faussement mauvais.

Esmée revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une tasse de thé, des bonbons contre la toux à la cerise et une nouvelle boîte de mouchoirs. Elle prit mon ordinateur et ferma la porte derrière elle après m'avoir ordonnée de me reposer pendant qu'elle prenait soin des garçons. Je m'endormis après avoir bu une gorgée de thé et ouverte la boîte de mouchoirs.

Je n'étais pas sûre de combien de temps je restai endormie mais je me réveillai d'un bond en entendant quelqu'un appuyer sur la sonnette. Après la troisième sonnerie, je me levai, repoussant les couvertures. Esmée avait posé un mot sur la table de nuit dans lequel elle disait qu'elle emmenait les garçons faire quelques courses et qu'ils reviendraient rapidement. Je sortis difficilement de ma chambre et posai une main sur le mur pour éviter de tomber. J'avais mal à la tête. La personne derrière la porte sonna une fois de plus.

« J'arrive. » criai-je. Je m'arrêtai devant la porte en bois sombre. Je l'ouvris et tout l'air quitta mes poumons. « Comment est-ce que tu as fais pour me retrouver ? »

* * *

*_Bam_* Voilà une fin de chapitre qui claque ^^ Alors d'après vous, qui est à la porte ? Visiblement une connaissance du passé pour Bella...

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire si ça vous dit ! On se retrouve très vite pour la suite ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	8. Chapter 8

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Mais qui est donc la fameuse personne venue embêter notre petite famille si heureuse ? Hm... Réponse dans le chapitre ;)

Merci en tout cas à toutes les personnes qui ont poursuivi leur lecture de cette histoire, je suis super heureuse de retrouver la plupart d'entre vous :) Un très grand merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Edward POV

Je réagissais de façon excessive – je le savais – mais quitter Bella alors qu'elle avait besoin de moi était une des choses les plus difficiles à faire de ma vie. Ce n'était certainement pas la première fois qu'elle était malade en cinq ans de mariage. Il y avait eu des rhumes, des gastros, des migraines, sans oublier ses règles mais tout était différent cette fois-ci. Bella était enceinte et même si je savais que ce n'était qu'un rhume, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. Nos enfants et elle étaient tout pour moi. Je ne pouvais pas la perdre, pas maintenant, jamais. Mon cœur ne supporterait pas une autre perte.

Je passai la main dans mes cheveux et luttai contre mon envie de sortir pour la dixième fois mon portable pour m'assurer que je n'avais pas loupé d'appeler. Esmée avait été ravie d'aller à la maison pour prendre soin d'elle. Évidemment, je connaissais ma mère et je savais qu'elle considérait Bella comme étant de son propre sang. Esmée voyait Bella et Alex comme la réponse à ses prières silencieuses. Je voyais les choses de la même façon.

Sans pouvoir m'arrêter, je pris mon portable dans ma poche et fixai l'écran noir. « Reprends toi Cullen, tu perds la tête. »

« Mec, tu parles tout seul ? » Sam rejeta la tête en arrière et éclata de rire. J'essayai de l'ignorer. « C'est énorme. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que les dingues qui faisaient ça. »

« Je suppose que je suis dingue alors. » rétorquai-je en lui lançant un regard mauvais. Il arrêta immédiatement de rire et je me sentis mal. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si j'étais de mauvaise humeur. « Désolé. »

Je secouai la tête et m'éloignai de lui mais il m'attrapa par le bras. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Je soupirai. « Bella est malade. » Sam resta là à me fixer. « Je m'inquiète pour elle. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Elle a un rhume. » Au moment où je dis ça, les coins de sa bouche commencèrent à se lever. « Ne le dit pas. »

« Dire quoi ? » se moqua-t-il. « Mec, c'est juste un rhume. »

« Ouais. » acquiesçai-je. « Mais la dernière fois que ma femme enceinte a eu quelque chose d'aussi banale, elle a fini par mourir, me laissant seul avec notre fils. »

Son sourire se décomposa. « Merde, je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas réfléchi... »

Je levai les mains, l'interrompant en pleine phrase. « C'est rien. Logiquement, je sais que Bella n'a qu'un rhume mais je m'inquiète pour elle. »

« Alors qu'est-ce tu fous encore ici ? » râla-t-il. Je le regardai. « Edward, ta femme a besoin de toi et tu es là à parler comme si tu ne pouvais pas rentrer chez toi. »

« Elle m'a forcé à venir. » avouai-je.

« Et moi je te force à rentrer chez toi. » dit-il en me prenant l'appareil photo des mains. Je résistai à mon envie de le frapper, parce qu'on on ne touche pas mon appareil photo. Jamais. « Écoute, cet immeuble ne va nulle part. On pourra se retrouver ici la semaine prochaine, mais pour ton bien, rentre retrouver ta femme. »

Je secouai la tête en souriant. « Merci Sam. »

« Embrasse Bella pour moi et assure toi bien qu'elle sache que c'est moi qui t'ait forcé à rentrer. Je ne veux pas qu'elle te botte le cul ou un truc dans le genre. »

Je grognai. « Sans blague. »

Un sentiment de soulagement m'envahit alors que je ramassai mon équipement et me précipitai jusqu'à ma voiture. J'avais besoin d'être avec ma femme, d'être celui qui épongerait son front et m'assurerait qu'elle est bien hydratée. Pour certains hommes, c'était un signe de faiblesse mais je prenais mes responsabilités de mari très au sérieux et je n'allais pas tout gâcher maintenant que j'avais la chance de revivre ça. Je mis mon sac dans la voiture et m'installai derrière le volant.

Lorsque je me garai dans l'allée, je fus surpris par deux choses. Tout d'abord, la voiture de ma mère n'était pas là et ensuite, il y avait une vieille Toyota Camry garée devant la maison. Les plaques étaient de l'Arizona. Je descendis de la voiture, pris mes affaires et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée. Mon cœur s'arrêta lorsque je trouvai la porte grande ouverte. Bella ne laissait jamais la porte ouverte.

« Je t'ai dit de dégager. » cria Bella depuis la cuisine. « Ne me touche pas putain ! »

Je laissai tomber mon sac à côté de la porte ouverte et me précipitai à la cuisine, les poings serrés. Un million d'idées me traversaient l'esprit alors que j'imaginais qui pouvait être là. De la bile remonta dans ma bouche et j'eus du mal à ne pas cracher. Je m'arrêtai brusquement et trouvai Bella debout de l'autre côté de la table, le téléphone à la main. Elle regardait méchamment une femme en face d'elle. C'était une femme que je n'avais jamais rencontrée auparavant. Elle me regarda par dessus son épaule et un petit sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres. Sans aucune présentation, je savais qui elle était.

« Bella, viens ici. » dis-je en tendant la main à ma femme. Elle contourna la table et me prit la main. Je la plaçai derrière moi. « Tu as appelé Charlie ? »

« Ouaip'. » murmura-t-elle en agrippant ma chemise dans mon dos. « Elle est entrée brusquement. Je lui ai dit au moins dix fois de partir. »

La femme sourit. « Isabella... »

« Ne me parle pas. » cracha Bella. « Je t'ai déjà dit de partir. »

« Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter ta mère. »

« Ouais, mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire que tu es une mère, pas vrai Renée ? » Bella et moi nous tournâmes et tombâmes sur Charlie. Son expression était purement haineuse. « Il me semble que _ma_ _fille_ t'a dit de partir. Est-ce qu'il faut que je t'aide à bouger ton cul ? Parce que, chérie, ça serait un plaisir pour moi de te jeter dehors. »

« Eh bien, eh bien, eh bien, Charlie, tu es vraiment très beau. » ronronna Renée en approchant de lui.

Même si elle se tenait à presque deux mètres de moi, j'arrivais à sentir l'odeur de l'alcool. Elle ressemblait à une clocharde. Ses cheveux sombres avaient été décolorés par les années et elle avait exagéré le maquillage, sans doute pour cacher son âge. Je me tournai et enveloppai Bella dans mon étreinte. Sa peau était bouillante à cause de la fièvre qui attaquait son corps. Elle aurait dû être au lit, pas être en train de se disputer avec la femme qui l'avait abandonnée enfant quand elle avait tant besoin d'elle.

« Laisse tomber Renée. » beugla Charlie. Il se plaça entre elle et nous. C'était la première fois que je le voyais aussi en colère depuis que je le connaissais. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher. Il lui avait presque fallu toute une vie, mais il avait réussi à tourner la page. « Bella, t'a dit de partir. Pour une fois dans ta vie, fais la passer avant toi et dégage d'ici. »

« Grand-Père ? » Je fermai les yeux pendant une demi seconde avant de regarder derrière nous. Alex, Anthony et Esmée se tenaient dans l'entrée de la cuisine. Leur regard nous parcourait tour à tour. Alex ramena son attention sur Bella. Il fit la moue. « Maman, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Est-ce que c'est Alex ? » demanda Renée sans articuler. Elle fit un pas vers nos enfants.

« N'envisage même pas de l'approcher. » cria Bella. Elle quitta mon étreinte et se plaça devant nos garçons. « C'est la dernière fois que je te le dis, dégage de ma putain de maison. »

Les garçons eurent le souffle coupé en entendant leur mère jurer mais Bella ne les lâcha pas. Elle les guida vers le couloir. Un instant plus tard, j'entendis la porte de notre chambre se fermer. Ma femme était une vraie tigresse, prête à déchiqueter toute personne qui approcherait de nos enfants et je l'aimais pour ça.

« Tu l'as entendue. » gronda Charlie. Il traversa la pièce et saisit Renée par le bras.

« Charlie, écoute moi simplement. » le supplia-t-elle. Néanmoins, il l'ignora et continua à la traîner jusqu'à la sortie. Il la poussa violemment dehors. Elle trébucha sur les marches et tomba presque sur la pelouse. « Tu ne peux pas te débarrasser de moi. Tu m'aimes. »

Il laissa échapper un rire amer. « Plus maintenant, espèce de tarée. Ne reviens plus, Renée. Assume les conséquences de tes putains d'actes. »

Elle avait la bouche grande ouverte. Charlie revint à l'intérieur de la maison et claqua la porte. Il prit même la peine de fermer le verrou. Il inspira profondément et me regarda. Ses yeux étaient plein de colère et de cruauté. Sa mâchoire était crispée et son visage avait la couleur d'une tomate mûre. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'eus peur de lui, même si je savais qu'il ne m'aurait pas fait de mal. Je savais que Charlie me considérait comme un fils même s'il n'aurait pas hésité à me casser la gueule si j'avais fait du mal à sa fille. C'était le genre de père qu'il était et je le respectais pour ça.

« Il faut que vous demandiez une injonction contre Renée. » dit-il les dents serrées. « Elle veut quelque chose, je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est mais elle ne va pas abandonner facilement. »

« D'accord. » marmonnai-je en hochant la tête.

« Comment est-ce qu'elle l'a retrouvée ? » demanda méchamment Esmée, ramenant notre attention sur elle. Bella avait toujours eu du mal à parler de sa ''mère'' – à part avec moi – mais Esmée lisait en elle comme dans un livre. Elle n'avait jamais demandé à ma femme pourquoi Renée n'était pas là, elle ne m'en avait pas non plus touché un mot mais elle savait quand même. Esmée me regarda. « Je suis désolée Edward. Les garçons avaient faim et Bella dormait. Je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de les emmener au McDonald's pour déjeuner. Je te jure que j'ai fermé la maison derrière moi. »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Maman. » essayai-je de la rassurer. « Tu n'aurais pas pu deviner. Je vais la voir avec les garçons. »

« D'accord mon cœur. »

Alors que je me remontais le couloir jusqu'à la chambre, j'entendis Charlie demander à Esmée pourquoi elle était venue à l'origine. J'inspirai profondément et essayai de calmer mon cœur qui battait à toute vitesse avant d'ouvrir la porte. Bella avait installé les garçons avec elle sur le lit. Elle avait passé un bras sous son oreille et avait posé l'autre sur nos enfants. La télévision était allumée mais aucun d'entre eux ne la regardait.

« Les garçons, allez empêcher Grand-Père de faire des bêtises. » marmonnai-je. Alex regardai Bella. « Tout va bien, Alex, je te le promets. »

Il hocha la tête et Anthony et lui quittèrent le lit pour se rendre au salon. Je fermai la porte et retirai mes chaussures avant de m'allonger sur le lit à côté de Bella. Je la pris dans mes bras. Sa peau était en feu, ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux étaient vitreux. Sans lui faire mal, j'attrapai le gant sur la table de nuit et le posai sur son front. Elle poussa un soupir et laissa ses yeux se fermer.

« Ça fait du bien ? » demandai-je.

« Un peu. » souffla-t-elle. « J'ai mal à la tête. »

« Bébé, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Bella se tourna et se cala contre les oreillers. Je l'imitai et attendis. Renée était un sujet difficile pour elle, un sujet qu'elle évitait autant que possible. Sa trahison lorsqu'elle avait appris que Bella était enceinte d'Alex l'avait transpercée comme une lame. Non seulement elle avait dit à Bella qu'Alex n'aurait jamais dû naître mais elle avait aussi dit que Bella ne serait pas capable de l'élever toute seule. Je ne comprenais pas comme une femme qui avait abandonné sa fille se donnait le droit de dire à quelqu'un ce qu'il devait faire pour être un bon parent.

« Je me suis réveillée en entendant quelqu'un sonner. Esmée avait laissé un mot dans lequel elle disait qu'elle était sortie avec les garçons mais j'ai pensé qu'elle avait oublié ses clefs ou un trucs dans le genre. J'ai ouvert la porte et elle était là. » Bella frissonna. « J'ai essayé de lui claquer la porte à la figure mais elle est entrée avant que je puisse le faire. Je lui ai répété encore et encore de partir mais elle m'a ignorée. Elle puait l'alcool à plein nez. C'était comme être à nouveau avec Lauren. »

« Elle t'a blessée ? » J'avais eu du mal à lui demander mais je devais le savoir.

« Pas physiquement. » Elle me regarda. « Elle avait ce regard fou, Edward. Je dois admettre que j'ai eu peur. »

Je passai la main dans mes cheveux. « Charlie pense qu'on devrait demander une injonction contre elle. »

« Ça serait sans doute une bonne idée. »

Le fait qu'elle avait accepté si vite me montrait bien à quel point elle avait peur. Je posai ma main sur sa joue et repoussai une mèche de cheveux de son visage. Elle alla à la rencontre de ma main et un sourire délicat s'étala sur ses lèvres. Je tombais amoureux d'elle un peu plus tous les jours. J'étais complètement émerveillé par sa façon de gérer sa vie.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-elle. Elle franchit la distance qui séparait nos lèvres. « Ne me quitte jamais. »

« Jamais. » promis-je en la blottissant contre mon torse. Bella passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Après quelques minutes, je réalisai qu'elle s'était endormie. Je quittai son étreinte, la couvris et éteignis la télévision. Je laissai la porte entrouverte et retournai dans le salon. Je trouvai Charlie, assis sur le canapé avec Esmée. Ils observaient les garçons qui jouaient à la Wii. Ils nous avaient suppliés de la mettre dans leur chambre mais nous ne pensions pas que c'était une bonne idée. J'allai dans la cuisine et vidai le café du matin avant d'en faire d'autre.

Charlie vint me voir. Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine. « Elle va bien ? »

« Pas vraiment. » répondis-je en prenant deux tasses dans le placard. « Elle est malade, fatiguée et elle a peur, Charlie. Elle a raison d'avoir peur ? »

« Peut-être. »

Je tapai violemment le comptoir avant de le regarder par dessus mon épaule. « C'est ma famille, Charlie. Si vous savez quoi que ce soit, vous avez intérêt à me le dire, putain. »

Il arqua un sourcil et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. « Parce que je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ma fille, je vais... »

« Ma femme. » l'interrompis-je brusquement. « C'est ma femme, Charlie et c'est aussi la mère de mes enfants. Je ne peux pas les protéger, les garçons et elle si vous me cachez des trucs. »

Les coins de sa bouche frémirent mais il réussit à retenir son sourire. « Très bien, il y a quelques mois, Renée est venue me voir, elle cherchait Bella. Je ne lui ai pas dit où elle était mais Renée sait comment trouver des infos. Je pense que Renée a appris le succès de Bella et elle veut sa part du gâteau. »

« Quelle salope. » marmonnai-je en nous servant une tasse de café chacun. Je posai sa tasse devant lui et m'assis en face. « Est-ce qu'elle est dangereuse, Charlie ? »

« Je ne l'aurais pas cru mais il y a quelque chose de différent chez elle maintenant. Elle prend peut-être de la drogue ou quelque chose. » Il secoua la tête. « J'en sais rien mais il faudra faire très attention. Il faut que vous préveniez Aro et Tanya, ils pourront protéger ses intérêts. J'ai quelques amis dans la police de Seattle. Ils me doivent une faveur alors je vais voir ce que je peux trouver sur Renée et on va faire en sorte qu'elle dégage pour de bon. »

« D'accord. » acquiesçai-je.

Charlie se tourna sur sa chaise et croisa les jambes. « Ma plus grande inquiétude, c'est qu'elle s'en prenne aux garçons. »

« Je ne la laisserai pas les approcher. » Je regardai par dessus mon épaule et vis Bella, appuyée contre le montant de la porte, les bras croisés. « Elle ne posera pas le petit doigt sur mes garçons. »

« C'est certain. » murmurai-je. J'ouvris les bras pour elle. Elle traversa la pièce et s'installa sur mes genoux. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. « Je croyais que tu dormais ? »

« C'était le cas pendant quelques minutes mais j'ai mal à la gorge. Je me suis dit que je pourrais faire du thé. » dit-elle en jouant avec le col de ma chemise.

Je déposai un baiser sur son front. « Bébé, est-ce que tu as pris quelque chose pour ta fièvre ? » Elle secoua la tête et je soupirai. « Tu pourrais prendre du Tylenol. »

« Je sais, mais je n'aime pas l'idée de prendre un truc. Pourquoi prendre le risque ? » Elle se redressa. « Je crois que je vais me faire un thé bien chaud puis je vais retourner me coucher. Ta mère m'a confisquée mon ordinateur portable alors je pourrais peut-être regarder un film ? »

Elle battit des sourcils et me regarda d'un air innocent. Putain, elle savait comment me manipuler. J'essayai de ne pas oublier que son père était assis en face de nous. « Et si tu te choisissais un film pendant que je te fais du thé ? »

« D'accord. » Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Elle ignora son père et se leva avant de sortir de la cuisine. Évidemment, c'était sans doute à cause des bruits écœurés qu'il avait fait pendant qu'elle m'embrassait. Je me levai et remplis la bouilloire d'eau. Je la plaçai sur le feu avant de sortir son mug préféré du placard. C'était une tasse promotionnelle pour son premier vrai roman. Tanya l'avait commandée pour elle, lui disant qu'elle la méritait largement.

« Je vais rentrer. » annonça Charlie. Il se leva en grognant. « Si vous avez besoin de moi, appelez moi. »

Je me tournai et lui fis face. « Merci d'être venu. Je sais que Bella se sent mieux de savoir que vous étiez là. »

« Edward mon garçon, ça fait longtemps que j'attends l'opportunité de jeter cette femme dehors. Je déteste l'idée qu'elle soit de retour dans nos vies. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour l'empêcher de faire ce qu'elle a prévu mais bon sang ce que ça a fait du bien de virer son gros cul. »

Charlie partit après avoir promis aux garçons qu'ils iraient bientôt pêcher. Ils se précipitèrent dans leur chambre et fermèrent la porte derrière eux. Esmée vint à la cuisine. Je pris un sachet de thé dans le placard et remplis le mug d'eau bouillante avant d'y plonger le sachet.

« Je devrais rentrer moi aussi. Prends soin de Bella. » Elle plaça son bras sur mon épaule et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser sur la joue. « Tu es un homme bien, Edward. »

« Hum, merci Maman. » souris-je. « Tu sais, pour être venue aujourd'hui et tout. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi. » rigola-t-elle. « Cette fille est tellement têtue. Fais la beaucoup boire, pose un gant frais sur son front et essaye de la convaincre de prendre quelque chose pour la fièvre. »

« Promis. »

Après avoir fermé la porte derrière ma mère, j'amenai son thé à Bella dans notre chambre. Elle était installée sous les couvertures, un gant humide sur le front. Elle avait mis le DVD du film _Le Temps d'un Automne_ à la télé. Bella me regarda et sourit, envoyant des picotements dans mon corps.

« Les garçons sont dans leur chambre, à faire dieu seul sait quoi. Charlie et Esmée m'ont donné une liste de choses à faire pour prendre soin de toi avant de rentrer chez eux. La maison est fermée et bébé, je suis tout à toi pour le reste de la journée. »

« Seulement la journée ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement timide.

Je posai son thé sur la table de nuit et m'assis sur le lit. Je posai mon bras sur ses jambes. « Non, mon amour, pour toujours. »

« Bien, parce que je suis très loin d'en avoir fini avec toi. »

Je l'embrassai et grognai avant de me lever. Je me changeai rapidement, retirant mes vêtements de travail pour passer un bas de pyjama et un t-shirt. Je grimpai sur le lit et nous couvris. Je lançai le film. En dix minutes, Bella s'endormit profondément, blottie contre moi. Je m'installai un peu mieux et la tins fermement. Je fis le vœux de garder ma famille en sécurité.

* * *

C'était donc Renée ! Certaines avaient trouvé :) Il fallait bien qu'elle rapplique celle là et croyai moi, elle ne va pas leur faciliter la vie... mais en même temps, il n'y aurait pas d'histoire sinon ^^ Mais par contre, ne vous attendez pas à ce qu'on tombe dans le gore, le sordide ou autre, hum ! C'est une fiction non violente, comme Taking Chances ;)

J'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous et à très vite pour la suite !

XOXO

Eresy


	9. Chapter 9

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

J'ai encore trois chapitres d'avance sur l'auteur et après, il faudra attendre un peu mais ce n'est jamais très long :) On peut maintenant dire que l'histoire est partie et vous aurez le droit à plus d'une surprise dans ce chapitre ;)

Merci en tout cas à toutes les personnes qui ont poursuivi leur lecture de cette histoire, je suis super heureuse de retrouver la plupart d'entre vous :) Un très grand merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Bella POV

Les semaines qui suivirent, je fus sur les dents. Évidemment, Edward ne m'aidait pas en étant toujours derrière moi. Lorsqu'il n'était pas à mes côtés, c'était Esmée, Charlie, Carlisle, Garrett, Ben et même Emmett qui trouvaient le moyen de passer à la maison en déclarant qu'ils étaient dans le coin. Je n'étais pas idiote. Ils s'inquiétaient tous pour les garçons et moi. Avec ma mère de retour dans le tableau, nous devions tout le temps faire attention. Je détestais savoir qu'elle était de retour. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne pouvait pas nous laisser tranquille ?

Quelques jours après son retour, Edward et moi demandâmes une injonction. Je quittai mon lit pour la première fois. J'avais fini par accepter de prendre quelque chose pour ma fièvre après en avoir parlé avec Tia, bien sûr. Elle m'assura que je pouvais prendre deux Tylenol et que la fièvre serait plus dangereuse pour le bébé que les médicaments. Je détestais tout de même prendre ce genre de risques.

« Fait chier. » cria Edward, me sortant de mes pensées.

Je quittai la salle de bain et remontai le couloir jusqu'au salon. La porte d'entrée était grande ouverte et Edward était tombé par terre. À quelques centimètres de lui se trouvait le vélo d'Alex. La poignée s'était prise dans son jean, l'envoyant valser. J'essayai de ne pas rire. Dieu seul sait que j'essayai vraiment mais mon mari venait de se faire attaquer par un vélo.

« Bébé, tu vas bien ? » demandai-je en posant ma main sur ma bouche.

« J'ai l'air d'aller bien ? » râla-t-il en se levant. Néanmoins, la poignée était toujours coincée dans le bas de son pantalon. « Putain ! »

« Papa, ne casse pas mon vélo ! » s'exclama Alex en me poussant pour passer. Il récupéra son vélo et l'éloigna rapidement, faisant presque à nouveau tomber Edward.

« Alexander, qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de laisser ton vélo devant la porte d'entrée ? » ronchonna Edward. Il essayait d'avoir l'air sérieux, les mains sur les hanches. Évidemment, les traces mouillées sur sa cuisse et son derrière n'aidaient pas à le prendre au sérieux.

Alex haussa les épaules. « Tu ne m'as jamais dit de ne pas laisser mon vélo. »

Edward, complètement abasourdi, ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche. Il ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau. « Eh bien, je te le dis maintenant. Ne laisse pas ton vélo ou quoi que ce soit devant la porte. »

« Oui monsieur. » répondit Alex avec un petit sourire moqueur. Il amena son vélo de l'autre côté de la maison. Edward lui lança un regard mauvais et alla dans notre chambre. Alex revint, les oreilles rouges à force d'avoir ri. « Tu crois qu'il est vraiment en colère contre moi ? »

« Non, je pense qu'il est agacé mais pas fâché. Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas que tu laisses traîner tes affaires. » répondis-je.

« Je sais. » marmonna-t-il en retournant dans sa chambre.

« Dis à ton frère qu'on part dans dix minutes alors il faut qu'il se dépêche. » lançai-je.

« D'accord. » dit-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Je fermai la porte d'entrée par habitude avant d'aller dans notre chambre à Edward et moi. Il se tenait devant la commode, sa chemise blanche couvrait à peine ses fesses. Son boxer noir moulait ses jambes, laissant peu de place à l'imagination. Je retins un gémissement. Il était à la recherche d'un jean propre, son autre pantalon se trouvait à ses pieds. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et traversai la pièce. Je glissai mes bras autour de sa taille. Il gémit et son torse vibra.

« Tu vas bien ? » murmurai-je en passant mes doigts à l'intérieur de sa chemise.

« Ouaip', il n'y a que ma fierté qui est blessée. » ronchonna-t-il. « C'était plus gênant qu'autre chose. » Je me mordis la lèvre pour retenir mon rire. « Tu peux rire si tu veux. »

« Je suis désolée bébé mais c'était marrant. » rigolai-je doucement. Edward grogna et prit un jean. Je retirai mes bras et m'assis sur le lit. Il s'appuya contre la commode et enfila son pantalon, cachant son équipement.

« Tu vois quelque chose qui te plaît, bébé ? » sourit-il. Il traversa la pièce en deux grandes enjambées et me plaqua contre le lit. Il s'installa entre mes jambes, coinçant mes bras au niveau de ma tête. « Bon sang, j'adore quand tu es comme ça. »

« Sous toi, sans défense et complètement à ta merci ? » ronronnai-je.

« Hum hum. » souffla-t-il en effleurant mon cou de ses lèvres. « Tu sens bon, mon amour. »

« C'est mon parfum. » haletai-je en arquant le dos. Il passa sa langue sur ma clavicule. « Edward ! »

« Oh putain bébé. » grognai-je. Sa bouche trouva la mienne. Néanmoins, avant qu'il puisse approfondir notre baiser, un coup à la porte résonna dans notre chambre.

« Maman, Papa, on va être en retard à l'école. » cria Anthony.

Edward posa son front entre mes seins, retenant un grognement de frustration. Ça aurait été mentir de dire que ça ne m'excitait pas parce que mon intimité mourait d'envie d'être touchée par lui. Il soupira et lâcha mes mains. Il quitta le lit et fit bien en sorte que je le vois s'arranger dans son pantalon. C'était dans des moments comme ça que je regrettais que les garçons ne soient pas assez grands pour aller à l'école tout seul. Dix ans, c'était pas trop tôt pour apprendre, si ? Je repoussai ses pensées et me levai, suivant Edward hors de la pièce.

Alex et Anthony se tenaient devant l'entrée, leur sac sur le dos. Ils nous virent arriver et ouvrir la porte, vérifiant bien que la route était libre pour leur père. Je dus me mordre la lèvre pour ne pas rire et Edward marmonna que c'était des gros malins et qu'il allait se venger un jour. C'était dans des moments comme ça que je savais que c'était bien mes garçons. Ils avaient mon sens de l'humour, c'était tout un art.

« Vous avez intérêt à dormir les yeux ouverts. » les taquinai-je en les poussant hors de la maison. Je fermai la porte à clef derrière moi et les regardai. « Il va s'assurer que vous payez pour vous être moqué de lui. »

« On n'a pas peur. » rétorqua Anthony mais le tic qu'il avait à la main me montrait le contraire. « Pas vrai Alex ? »

« Ouais, on n'a pas peur. » marmonna-t-il. Que dieu bénisse mon fils, mais c'était un horrible menteur. Néanmoins, je décidai de ne pas lui faire remarquer.

« Grimpez dans la voiture. » rigolai-je en secouant la tête.

Edward leur lança un regard mauvais mais ils ne le remarquèrent pas ou ils s'en fichaient. Je pariais pour la deuxième solution. Une fois que nous fûmes tous attachés, Edward démarra et nous partîmes pour l'école. Les garçons parlaient avec animation de leur projet de sciences. Je ne les écoutais pas vraiment. Ce n'était pas que ça ne m'intéressait pas mais je savais qu'ils s'excitaient pour un rien.

Dix minutes plus tard, Edward se gara devant l'école. Au lieu de descendre pour les accompagner à la porte comme je mourais d'envie de le faire, je défis ma ceinture et me tournai pour leur faire face. Ils nous avaient demandés à aller jusqu'à l'école tous seuls, précisant qu'ils étaient assez grands pour le faire sans maman et papa. Ouais, ça faisait mal, mais je comprenais. Ils grandissaient et ils avaient besoin de leur indépendance, même si en réalité, ils n'étaient pas si grands que ça.

« Vous avez votre argent pour le déjeuner, pas vrai ? » demandai-je. Ils roulèrent des yeux et hochèrent la tête. « D'accord, Emmett passera vous prendre après les cours. Ne le laissez pas, je répète, ne le laissez pas faire quelque chose qui pourrait vous casser quelque chose. S'il vous plaît, je vous ne supplie. »

« Oui, Maman. » répondirent-ils.

Anthony ouvrit la portière et descendit. « C'est pas vrai, on se fait mal une fois et elle pense qu'on va toujours faire quelque chose de stupide. »

« Je sais, énorme non ? » râla Alex en le suivant.

Je décidai de ne pas leur répondre et me tournai. Je remis ma ceinture. « Attends qu'ils soient à l'intérieur avant de partir. »

« Bien sûr. » marmonna-t-il en arrangeant le rétroviseur.

On devait peut-être donné l'impression qu'on était paranoïaque mais avec Renée dans les parages, on ne pouvait pas prendre trop de précautions. Les garçons entrèrent dans le bâtiment et un instant plus tard, Mr Taylor, le principal, nous fit signe que tout allait bien. Ils avaient tous accepté de faire bien attention aux garçons. Ça me faisait mal de penser que je devais protéger mes fils de ma propre mère mais c'était le cas. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser leur faire du mal.

« Tu es prête ? » demanda Edward. Il me prit la main.

Je hochai la tête. « Ouais, allons y. »

Il pressa ma main et quitta le parking rempli de parents qui déposaient leurs enfants. Nous ne parlâmes pas en traversant Seattle pour nous rendre au bureau du médecin. J'entrais tout juste dans ma douzième semaine et je n'avais pas été malade. Un côté de moi s'inquiétait, surtout parce que j'avais été très malade pendant ma première grossesse mais un autre côté de moi pensait que je réagissais de façon excessive. C'était sans doute le cas, mais pour ma défense, j'étais bourrée d'hormones. Je veux dire, c'était une bonne excuse, non ?

Edward se gara devant le bureau de Tia et coupa le moteur. Il descendit de la voiture et fit le tour pour m'aider, glissant un bras autour de moi. Je m'appuyai contre lui, faisant semblant d'avoir froid, mais en réalité, je cherchais une excuse pour me blottir contre lui.

Nous quittâmes l'ascenseur au troisième étage. J'émargeai et saluai Mary d'un sourire. Nous nous installâmes sur un canapé en cuir marron qui me donna envie de faire une sieste, calée dans ses bras. Nous n'eûmes à attendre que quelques minutes avant que Cora nous appelle. Edward posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré, savoir que j'étais toujours là et que je n'allais pas le quitter comme Sarah. J'avais moi aussi besoin de m'assurer qu'il sera là à la naissance de notre enfant. C'est marrant comme le temps passe mais les peurs restent.

« Comment est-ce que vous vous sentez ? » demanda Cora en ouvrant mon dossier. « Je vois que vous avez été malade il y a quelques semaines. Ça va mieux maintenant ? »

« Je suis toujours fatiguée mais ça a sans doute un rapport avec nos deux garçons de dix ans et le fait que je sois patraque. » répondis-je en retirant mes chaussures. Je montai sur la balance. Je fis exprès de ne pas regarder les chiffres, je n'avais pas besoin de savoir combien de poids j'avais pris.

« Oh ouais, j'ai deux enfants de quatorze et douze ans. Je comprends ce que vous dites. » rigola Cora en écrivant dans mon dossier. « Vous avez pris... »

« Je ne veux pas savoir. » l'interrompis-je brusquement. Elle arqua un sourcil. « Désolée, je ne voulais pas crier. C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de savoir combien de poids j'ai pris. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? »

« Non. » rit-elle. « Vous vous débrouillez très bien, Bella. »

Une fois que Cora eut pris ma température, ma tension et que j'eus fait pipi dans un gobelet, elle nous guida Edward et moi dans une salle d'examen. Heureusement, cette fois ci je n'eus pas à me déshabiller. Néanmoins, Edward regarda les chemises d'hôpital d'un air rêveur. Comme j'aimais cet homme idiot et pervers. Il s'assit sur un tabouret et posa ses mains sur mes genoux. Il me regarda à travers ses cils. Oh bon sang, il n'était pas fair-play.

« Toc toc. » lança Tia, faisant reculer Edward jusqu'au mur. Je retins à peine mon rire en voyant son expression. Il ressemblait à un garçon qui s'était fait prendre en train de lire un magazine cochon pour la première fois. « Comment est-ce que vous allez ? »

« Bien. » souris-je en la regardant.

Elle ferma la porte et son regard passa d'Edward à moi. Elle avait un petit sourire moqueur sur les lèvres. Ouais, elle avait reconnu son expression. « Alors, comment est-ce que tout se passe ? Est-ce que vous avez des vomissements ? Des migraines ? Des crampes ? Quoi que ce soit qui sorte de l'ordinaire ? »

« Pas de vomissements ou de crampes. Quelques migraines mais ça arrive surtout tard le soir après que j'ai passé la journée devant mon ordinateur. À part ma fatigue, je me sens vraiment bien. » répondis-je.

Tia hocha la tête et se tourna vers l'évier. Elle se lava les mains. « Edward, comment allez vous ? Des vomissements, des migraines ou des crampes ? »

« Hum non. » Il avait l'air perdu. « Je devrais en avoir ? »

« Non, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas vous mettre à l'écart. » rigola Tia en se séchant les mains. « Vous serez surpris de savoir le nombre d'hommes qui se plaignent des mêmes symptômes que les mamans. »

« Hmm. C'est, hum, bizarre. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. » acquiesça-t-elle. Tia revint et posa une main sur mon épaule. « Allongez vous, je vais vous mesurer. »

Je fis comme elle me l'avait demandé et relevai mon haut. Edward approcha et me prit la main. Tia sourit et sortit son mètre ruban. Elle l'appliqua sur mon ventre pour mesurer mon utérus. Ça ne faisait pas vraiment mal, c'était juste désagréable. Elle fit la moue et écrivit quelque chose dans mon dossier. Je me redressai mais elle me fit me rallonger.

« Restez là un instant. » Elle sortit de la pièce sans un autre mot.

Je regardai Edward. « Hum, tu crois qu'il y a un problème ? »

« Nan, je suis sûr que tout va bien. » dit-il mais je voyais clair dans ce qu'il disait. Il était aussi inquiet que moi.

Tia revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un échographe. Elle ne dit rien et éteignit les lumières. Elle alluma l'appareil et il se mit à ronronner doucement. Elle s'installa sur le tabouret qu'Edward lui avait cédé et elle appliqua du gel sur mon ventre. Même si c'était froid, je ne dis rien. Tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser, c'était qu'il y avait un problème avec le bébé. Je retins mes larmes, essayant d'être plus forte que je l'étais en réalité. Edward amena ma main à ses lèvres, essayant d'apaiser ses craintes et les miennes.

Tia posa l'appareil sur mon ventre. Elle pencha la tête de côté et observa l'écran. J'avais envie de lui demander ce qui se passait mais mes questions moururent dans ma gorge. Ça faisait trop mal de les formuler. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa puis elle sourit, ramenant son attention sur moi. Son sourire s'estompa aussitôt.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » pleurai-je avant qu'elle puisse parler.

Elle fit la moue. « Rien, Bella. Vos bébés sont parfaits. »

« Ne me mentez pas. » m'énervai-je. « S'ils – attendez, quoi ? »

Tia sourit. « Vos bébés sont parfaits. »

« Bébés ? » dit Edward d'une voix rauque. « Comme dans deux bébés ? »

« Oui, comme dans deux bébés. » rigola-t-elle. « Lorsque je vous ai mesurée, j'ai trouvé plus qu'à la normal. Alors je me suis dit que nous devions vérifier les dates. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il y ait un autre bébé caché là mais c'est bien le cas. »

« Mais – non, vous – oh mon dieu. » haletai-je en posant ma main libre sur ma bouche. « Il avait raison. »

« Qui avait raison ? » demanda Edward, le visage plissé.

« Hum Anthony. » rétorquai-je. « Tu te souviens chez tes parents ? »

« Oh putain, je veux dire, merde. » marmonna-t-il en faisant un sourire d'excuse à Tia. « Désolé. »

« Ne le soyez pas. » Elle imprima quelques photos. « Voilà les preuves. J'aimerais vous revoir dans trois semaines. Continuez à prendre vos vitamines et reposez vous. Vous allez en avoir besoin. »

« Merci. » murmurai-je. Tia tendit des essuie-tout à Edward avant de quitter la pièce avec l'appareil. Elle déposa les papiers que je devais remplir sur le comptoir. Je ramenai mon attention sur lui. « Wow. »

« Ouais, wow. » rit-il en secouant la tête. Edward essuya le gel de mon ventre avant de m'aider à m'asseoir. « Tu sais qu'il ne va plus nous lâcher avec ça, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. » souris-je. « Comment tu crois qu'il l'a su ? »

Edward secoua la tête. « Aucune idée. » Il se pencha et effleura mes lèvres des siennes. « Et je m'en fiche. Tu es en bonne santé, nos fils sont en bonne santé et nos bébés aussi, c'est tout ce qui compte pour moi, mon amour. »

« Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. Bon, allons nous en avant que Tia revienne nous dire qu'on va avoir des triplets ou un truc dans le genre. »

Je rigolai et le laissai m'aider à me relever. Je pris mes papiers et rangeai les photos dans mon sac avant de me rendre au bureau d'accueil. Nous prîmes un autre rendez-vous et mîmes la carte avec les photos avant d'aller à la voiture. Je mourais d'envie de me blottir dans ses bras pour le reste de la journée, sentir son corps contre le mien, ses caresses, ses lèvres, lui tout simplement. Mais je ne pouvais pas. J'avais rendez-vous avec Tanya et Aro et Edward devait aller prendre le bâtiment en photo vu qu'il avait annulé lorsque j'étais malade.

Néanmoins, tout pris fin lorsqu'Edward tourna dans notre rue et que nous vîmes deux camions de pompier garés devant chez nous. Notre maison était embrasée par les flammes.

* * *

Euh... par où commencer ? Les jumeaux ou l'incendie ? ^^ Je vous avais dit que vous auriez le droit à des surprises dans ce chapitre ;p Edward et Bella vont donc devoir faire face à plusieurs problèmes à la fois...

Le prochain chapitre sera consacré à l'incendie et j'espère vous y retrouver ;)

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	10. Chapter 10

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

C'est un chapitre un peu difficile qui vous attend alors... euh... eh bien, je vous laisse le découvrir maintenant !

Merci en tout cas à toutes les personnes qui ont poursuivi leur lecture de cette histoire, je suis super heureuse de retrouver la plupart d'entre vous :) Un très grand merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Edward POV

Dès que la voiture fut à l'arrêt, Bella ouvrit la portière et remonta la rue jusqu'à notre maison en courant. Je coupai le moteur et la suivis rapidement. Elle réussis à peine à faire quinze pas avant que je ne l'arrête, enveloppant mes bras autour d'elle. Je nous fis tomber délicatement par terre. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans mon bras alors qu'elle se débattait. De violents sanglots secouaient son corps. Je comprenais ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était notre maison, la sienne et la mienne. Maintenant, nous avions tout perdu.

« Notre maison. » pleura-t-elle. Elle arrêta de lutter et retomba toute molle dans mes bras.

« Je sais, bébé. » murmurai-je. J'essayais d'être fort et de cacher mes larmes.

Nous étions assis au milieu de la route, observant les pompiers qui essayaient de maîtriser le feu qui ravageait notre maison. Nous avions tout perdu, tous nos biens, les photos des garçons, mon équipement photo et l'ordinateur de Bella avec ses livres. Toute notre vie ensemble était réduite en poussière.

« Oh mon dieu, Bella ! Edward ! » Je regardai par dessus mon épaule et vis Esmée qui courait vers nous. Elle s'arrêta et tomba à genoux, nous enveloppant dans son étreinte. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? »

Je ravalai la bile qui montait dans ma gorge. « Je ne sais pas, on est arrivé et on a trouvé ça. »

« C'était elle. » gémit Bella. « Ma mère, cette espèce de pute, cette salope. C'est elle qui a fait ça. Tout ça ! »

« Calme toi mon amour. » soufflai-je en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe. À mes côtés, Esmée avait l'air choquée. Bien que Bella jurait de temps en temps, Esmée ne l'avait jamais entendue dire autre chose qu'un simple merde de frustration. Bella faisait très attention à ce qu'elle disait et qui était près d'elle quand elle se laissait aller.

« Edward, elle a tout pris. » pleura Bella. Elle se tourna dans mes bras et entoura mon cou de ses bras. « Et si les garçons avaient été à la maison ? Et si on avait été à la maison ? »

J'essayai de retenir ma grimace mais cette pensée refit monter la bile dans ma bouche. « Je sais, bébé. »

Esmée se leva et sortit son portable de sa poche arrière pour appeler quelqu'un. Je n'entendais pas bien ce qu'elle disait mais au vu de la façon dont elle serrait et desserrait les poings, elle n'était pas contente. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle referma violemment son portable et se tourna vers Bella et moi. Elle croisa mon regard et essaya de dissimuler sa colère mais je voyais clair en elle. Ma mère avait peur et était en colère, une combinaison qui n'amenait jamais rien de bon.

Avant que je puisse lui demander ce qui se passait, un pompier vint vers nous. Il retira son casque et se passa la main dans ses cheveux sombres et trempés de sueur. « Mr et Mme Cullen ? » demanda-t-il. « Je suis Henry Jones, chef des pompiers. »

Je hochai la tête et réussis à me lever tout en tenant Bella. « C'est nous. »

Il laissa échapper un soupir et regarda la maison. « On maîtrise le feu mais il va nous falloir encore quelques heures avant qu'il soit complètement éteint. » Il poussa un soupir et nous regarda. « D'ici là, je ne peux pas vraiment estimer les dégâts mais en vingt cinq ans de carrière, je dois dire que je n'avais jamais vu un feu aussi violent sur une propriété privée. Je suis désolé. »

« Vous savez ce qui l'a fait démarrer ? » demanda Bella en levant les yeux vers lui.

« Non, madame, pas encore. » répondit-il. « Nous allons faire une enquête après, mais d'ici là, je ne peux être sûr de rien. Est-ce que vous savez où rester ? »

« Oui, c'est bon. » intervint Esmée en posant sa main sur mon épaule. « Merci Chef. »

Henry nous laissa là, au milieu de la route. Bella posa sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer ses sanglots. Je la calai contre moi et regardai Esmée. « Comment tu as fait pour être là si vite ? »

« J'étais au supermarché lorsque Mme Neilson m'a appelée, c'est la voisine d'en face. Elle m'a mise au courant pour le feu et je n'ai eu qu'un chose en tête, venir ici. Je suis tellement désolée. »

« Tout a disparu. » murmura Bella en glissant ses doigts dans le col de ma chemise.

« Allons à la maison. » nous pressa Esmée en repoussant les cheveux de Bella de son visage. « Allez mon cœur. »

Bella gémit mais accepta d'aller chez mes parents. Ce n'était pas la peine de rester là pour regarder tout partir en fumée. Je ramenai Bella jusqu'à notre voiture et la fis monter du côté passager. Je dis à Esmée que nous allions la rejoindre là bas. Même si elle n'était pas persuadée que j'étais en état de conduire, elle me laissa faire. Tout en tenant la main de Bella, je suivis ma mère, quittant l'endroit qui avait été autrefois notre maison.

Bella resta blottie sur le siège pendant tout le trajet, tenant fermement ma main entre ses seins. J'aurais voulu arranger les choses mais je savais que je ne le pouvais. Ces dernières semaines avaient été très dures pour elle. Comme si être enceinte n'était pas assez compliqué comme ça, elle était tombée malade et sa mère était revenue. Même si elle essayait d'être forte, le retour de Renée l'avait choquée. Je ne voulais pas la voir blessée par cette folle. Je secouai la tête et me garai derrière la voiture d'Esmée. Je coupai le moteur.

Bella soupira et me regarda dans les yeux. « Comment on va le dire aux garçons ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » murmurai-je en secouant la tête.

« On n'a plus rien. »

« C'est faux, bébé, on est là l'un pour l'autre. On a nos garçons, notre famille. » Je posai ma main sur son ventre. « On a nos bébés. »

Elle sourit et posa sa main sur la mienne. « Des jumeaux. »

« C'est plutôt incroyable, non ? »

« C'est vrai, mon amour. » soupira-t-elle en se tournant vers la maison de mes parents. « Ta mère est à deux doigts de faire une crise cardiaque. »

Je suivis son regard et éclatai de rire. Esmée faisait les cents pas sur le poche. Elle avait posé sa main sur ses hanches et nous fixait. « Tu sais qu'elle rêve de te donner à manger. »

« Ouais, je sais. » marmonna-t-elle en me regardant. « Je t'aime Edward et je sais que tout va finir par s'arranger. »

« Bien et je t'aime aussi. » Je me penchai par dessus le siège et l'embrassai. « On va décider quoi faire, je te le promets. »

« Je sais. On peut tout traverser ensemble, pas vrai ? »

« Si, bébé. »

Bella et moi descendîmes de voiture et nous retrouvâmes devant. La température avait baissé. Je lui pris la main et guidai ma magnifique femme à l'intérieur de la maison, ignorant ma mère qui était au bord de l'hystérie. Esmée nous suivit, nous pressant à la cuisine. Avant que je puisse l'arrêter, elle nous fit nous asseoir. « Assis. » marmonna-t-elle simplement. Au vu de l'expression qu'elle arborait, Bella et moi choisîmes de ne pas nous disputer avec elle. Il y avait des batailles qui ne valaient pas la peine d'être menée. Celle ci en faisait parti.

« Je crois qu'un peu de soupe vous ferez du bien. » souffla-t-elle en ouvrant le frigo. Avant que nous puissions dire quoi que ce soit, la porte s'ouvrit. Bella se tendit et se tourna vers moi en poussant un petit cri. Charlie entra. Il se pencha, posant ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. « Charlie Swan, vous avez couru jusqu'ici ? »

« Non. » râla-t-il. Il se redressa en se tenant les côtes.

« Il a presque sauté de la voiture en marche. » ajouta Sue qui le suivait. Elle posa son manteau et son sac sur la table puis elle approcha de Bella et moi. « Oh mes chéris, vous allez bien ? Dites moi que vous n'étiez pas à la maison quand le feu est parti ? »

« Non, Sue, on n'était pas là. » répondit-elle.

« J'avais une échographie ce matin. » expliqua Bella en posant sa main sur son ventre.

Charlie hocha la tête et s'assit en face d'elle. « Le bébé va bien ? »

Je déposai un baiser sur la tempe de ma femme, essayant de dissimuler mon sourire. Bella sourit. « Ouais, Papa, les bébés vont bien. C'est jusque que je ne m'attendais pas à trouver notre maison en feu lorsqu'on est rentré. »

« Non, j'imagine que non. » souffla-t-il en secoua la tête.

Esmée revint avec deux bols de soupe au poulet avec des nouilles. « Mangez. » ordonna-t-elle en nous lançant un regard qui n'ouvrait pas la discussion. « Elle est faite maison. Ça sera bon pour vous et le bébé. »

Bella s'assit et prit sa cuillère avant de se mettre à manger. Esmée sourit et se mit à me fixer, arquant un sourcil. Je m'éclaircis la gorge et me mis moi aussi à manger. « Charlie, Sue, est-ce que ça vous dirait un peu de soupe ? »

« Non, merci, Esmée. » répondit Sue en posant sa main sur celle de Charlie. « En fait, nous revenions de déjeuner lorsque vous avez appelé. »

Esmée hocha la tête et s'assit à côté de Charlie, en face de moi. « Je n'arrive pas à y croire. »

« Moi non plus. » marmonna Bella. Elle laissa sa cuillère se noyer dans sa soupe.

Elle passa sa main sur son visage et je sus qu'elle avait dû mal à retenir ses larmes. Je posai ma main dans son dos et la ramenai contre moi alors qu'elle pleurait. Elle se tint à ma chemise. Charlie se tortilla sur sa chaise. Il avait toujours eu du mal à regarder Bella souffrir. Je comprenais ce qu'il ressentait. Je mourais d'envie de tout arranger pour elle mais la douleur qu'elle ressentait emplissait aussi mon cœur.

« Esmée ! » cria Carlisle en rentrant précipitamment dans la maison. Je levai la tête alors qu'il entrait dans la cuisine. Il portait toujours sa tenue bleue d'hôpital. Il regarda ma mère, Charlie, Sue puis Bella et moi. Son regard s'adoucit. « Oh mon cœur. »

« Elle aurait pu blesser mes fils. » s'énerva Bella en raffermissant sa prise sur ma chemise. « Comment elle a pu faire une chose pareille ? »

« Qui Bella ? » demanda Carlisle.

Elle fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers lui. « Renée ! C'est forcément elle ! »

« Chérie. » commença Charlie. « On ne peut pas être sûr que ça soit ta mère qui ait mis le feu à la maison. »

Bella roula des yeux. « Tout d'abord, cette salope n'est pas ma mère. » Elle ignora l'air choqué d'Esmée et Sue et continua. « Ensuite, tu ne trouves pas que ça fait beaucoup de coïncidences depuis qu'elle est revenue en ville ? Oh pitié Papa, ne me dit pas que tu es aussi bête. »

Ma bouche tomba grande ouverte. Je n'avais jamais entendu Bella parler ainsi à son père. Vu l'air choqué que ce dernier arborait, c'était aussi la première fois pour lui aussi. Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler. « Je vais ignorer ton ton insolent, Bella, parce que je sais que tu as peur et mal. En plus tu es enceinte, alors tu es sans doute un peu irrationnelle mais ça n'excuse pas ton attitude, jeune fille. »

« Écoute, je suis désolée. » marmonna-t-elle. « Mais, Papa, tu dois bien admettre qu'elle est dangereuse. »

« Je ne dis pas le contraire, ma chérie, mais tu ne sais pas si elle a fait quoi que ce soit. Il pourrait très bien s'agir d'un problème électrique ou peu être que tu as laissé le gaz ouvert. »

Bella grogna et se leva. « Papa, je suis bourrée d'hormones, pas imprudente. » Elle prit son bol et alla le poser dans l'évier, ignorant Esmée qui râlait. Elle se tourna vers nous et s'appuya contre le comptoir. « Je n'ai même pas allumé le gaz ce matin. Les garçons ont mangé des céréales parce qu'on s'est réveillé tard. »

« Très bien, je ne voulais pas donner l'impression que je t'accusais de quoi que ce soit. » marmonna Charlie. Ses oreilles virèrent au rouge.

Je me levai et allai poser mon bol dans l'évier. J'enroulai un bras autour de la taille de ma femme. « Pour l'instant, peu importe ce qui a commencé le feu. Il faut qu'on trouve un moyen de l'annoncer aux garçons. Après ça, il faut qu'on décide quoi faire. »

« Eh bien, pour l'instant, nous devrions faciliter les choses pour les garçons autant que possible. » intervint Esmée. Elle se leva et alla au frigo. Elle commença à la fouiller. « J'aurais pu jurer qu'il me restait du cheesecake. »

« Esmée. » dit Bella, attirant l'attention de ma mère. « Arrêtez d'essayer de nous donner à manger. »

Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de soupirer et de fermer le frigo. « Désolée, c'est une habitude. »

« C'est rien. » Bella passa une main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux et secoua la tête. « Je vais aller m'allonger un petit moment. Est-ce que je peux aller dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward ? »

« Prends la chambre que tu veux, mon cœur. » insista Esmée. Bella hocha la tête et quitta la cuisine. « Va avec elle, Edward. Elle a besoin de toi. »

« Je sais, Maman. » murmurai-je en m'éloignant du comptoir. « Crois moi, je le sais. »

Je trouvai Bella, assise sur mon ancien lit. Elle avait posé ses coudes sur ses genoux et tenait son visage entre ses mains. Je fermai la porte derrière moi et m'avançai dans la pièce. Je m'agenouillai devant elle. Elle me regarda alors que je prenais ses mains. Elle avait l'air dévasté.

« Edward. » murmura-t-elle.

« Moi aussi. » répondis-je sans qu'elle ne pose de question.

Je m'assis à côté d'elle et l'enveloppai de mes bras avant nous allonger sur le lit. Bella se blottit contre moi et ses larmes trempèrent ma chemise. Pas que ça soit important. Après quelques minutes, je remarquai que sa respiration était plus tranquille. Je me redressai un peu et vis qu'elle dormait. Je m'éloignai en essayant de ne pas la réveiller et me tournai sur le côté. Je posai ma main sur son ventre. Nos bébés allaient arriver, nous devions nous occuper de nos fils et nous n'avions ni maison, ni vêtements ni quoi que ce soit d'autre. Soudainement, j'eus l'impression d'être le pire mari et le pire père du monde. C'était à moi de prendre soin de ma famille et pour l'instant, je ne me débrouillais pas très bien.

* * *

Comme je vous le disais, ce n'était pas un chapitre facile mais je suppose qu'il fallait bien en passer par là... Vous avez remarqué le lapsus de Bella ? Visiblement on est les seules ^^

Les garçons apprendront ce qui s'est passé dans le prochain chapitre et on saura enfin ce qu'ils trafiquaient dans leur chambre !

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! On se retrouve très vite pour la suite ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	11. Chapter 11

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Fin du mystère pour les garçons ! Je sais que ça vous intrigue alors vous devriez être un peu soulagées ^^ Je n'ai plus qu'un chapitre d'avance sur l'auteur alors je publierai ensuite au fur et à mesure ;)

Merci en tout cas à toutes les personnes qui ont poursuivi leur lecture de cette histoire, je suis super heureuse de retrouver la plupart d'entre vous :) Un très grand merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Bella POV

« Mon cœur, tu ne préférerais pas que Carlisle et moi allions les chercher ? » me demanda Esmée pour la dixième fois depuis qu'Edward et moi étions redescendus.

Je souris et lui pris la main. « Non, Esmée, il faut qu'on leur dise nous même, mais merci de le proposer. »

« Très bien, si vous êtes sûrs. » marmonna-t-elle. « Je ferais mieux d'aller vérifier le dîner. »

Je relâchai sa main et elle se précipita dans la cuisine. Elle était inquiète pour les garçons et nous mais aussi pour tous les membres de la famille. J'avais réussi à dormir quelques heures avant qu'Edward ne me réveille. Il était temps d'aller chercher les garçons à l'école et nous devions arriver à leur dire que nous n'avions plus de maison. Que tout ce que nous avions amassé dans notre vie de famille avait disparu. De la bile remonta dans ma gorge. J'avais l'impression que nous étions coincés dans un cauchemar et que nous n'arrivions pas à en sortir. Le seul truc, c'était que ce n'était pas un cauchemar. Nous avions perdu notre maison et tout ce que nous possédions.

« On sera rapidement de retour. » dit Edward. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, brisant le silence gênant qui suivit le départ d'Esmée.

« D'accord. » répondit Charlie. « Faites attention à vous. »

Edward raffermit sa prise sur ma taille alors que nous allions à la voiture. Nous n'étions pas pressés d'aller chercher nos garçons aujourd'hui. Nous devions nous assurer qu'ils allaient bien, que Renée ne les avait pas touchés, mais je redoutais ce moment. Alex et Anthony étaient des petits garçons aimants et généreux. Ils ne méritaient pas de tout perdre parce que ma mère avait décidé d'être de retour dans nos vies – si c'était vraiment pour ça qu'elle était là. Elle avait été très claire lorsqu'elle m'avait dit que je ferais mieux d'avorter plutôt qu'élever Alex toute seule. Elle n'avait pas confiance en moi. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'elle n'était jamais restée pour être une vraie mère pour moi. Elle ne m'aimait pas suffisamment.

Edward mit presque une demi heure pour se rendre à l'école des garçons. Il se gara derrière le pick up de la société de bâtiment de Jasper mais ne descendit pas tout de suite. Il savait, tout comme moi, qu'à la seconde où nous quitterions la voiture, nos amis et notre famille allaient nous bombarder de ''Je suis tellement désolé'' et ''Si on peut faire quoi que ce soit.'' Ça partait d'un bon sentiment mais c'était agaçant. À moins de savoir remonter le temps et d'arriver à empêcher le feu de ravager notre maison, ils ne pouvaient rien faire.

« Je t'aime. » murmura-t-il en amenant ma main à ses lèvres. « N'oublie pas que je t'aime, bébé. »

« Et je t'aime aussi. » répondis-je. « Finissons-en. »

Edward poussa un soupir puis hocha la tête avant de descendre de la voiture. J'avais à peine ouvert la porte qu'il était à mes côtés, me tendant la main. Je rigolai et la pris, le laissant m'aider. Il était bête et surprotecteur mais il était à moi. Tout à moi.

Edward et moi allâmes jusqu'aux portes en verre et tous les regards se tournèrent vers nous. Des bras nous enlacèrent aussitôt. Rose pleurait et était incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Kate était dans le même état. Angela ne tenait son bébé contre sa poitrine que d'un bras. Jasper semblait être le seul qui ne pleurait pas comme une madeleine.

« Oh, les gars, je suis désolée. » pleura Angela en reculant. « Si Ben et moi pouvons faire quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas. »

« Merci. » murmurai-je. Je savais très bien que ça serait ma réponse standard. « Nous le ferons. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire ce qui s'est passé. » dit Rose en posant sa main sur sa bouche. « Votre maison ! »

« Ouais, on n'arrive pas à le croire nous non plus. » répondit Edward en se raclant la gorge. « Mais au moins on n'était pas à la maison. »

« Dieu merci. » ajouta Jasper.

Je le regardai et arquai un sourcil. « Jas, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ivy n'est pas dans la classe d'Alice qui se trouve de l'autre côté ? »

« Oh hum. » commença-t-il en se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre. « Je me disais que vous auriez peut-être besoin de moi ou un truc dans le genre. Je veux dire, je sais que je ne peux pas arranger les choses, mais... »

Avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, je glissai mes bras autour de sa taille, blottissant mon visage contre son torse. Je me mis à pleurer. Jasper n'était pas du genre à s'imposer. De tous les Cullen, c'était le seul qui ne m'avait jamais rien dit lorsqu'Edward et moi avions commencé à nous fréquenter. C'était pour cela que Jasper et moi étions si bons amis. Il savait que parfois cette famille pouvait être oppressante.

« Oh hum d'accord. » murmura-t-il. Il leva lentement les mains et me rendit mon étreinte.

« Merci. » pleurai-je.

« De rien. » murmura-t-il.

La cloche sonna, signifiant la fin de la journée et je m'éloignai de Jasper. Je fis tout mon possible pour effacer mes larmes. Les garçons, Alex en particulier, les auraient remarquées et ça les aurait aussitôt faits paniquer. Je ne voulais pas ça. Ça allait être suffisamment dur comme ça sans que je n'arrive pas à me tenir plus de cinq minutes.

Comme toujours, les garçons furent les derniers à sortir avec Mattie, Elliott et Anna. Alex et Anna ''sortaient'' toujours ensemble. Même si ça ne signifiait rien de plus que lorsqu'ils étaient à la maternelle. Ça ne nous dérangeait pas tant que nous faisions attention à ne pas les laisser seuls trop longtemps. En fait, c'était inspirant de les voir s'accrocher à leurs sentiments. Alex et Anna avaient tous deux une âme âgée. Qui pouvait savoir, donnez leur vingt ans et ils accueilleraient peut-être leur premier enfant.

« Maman, est-ce qu'Alex peut venir à la maison ? » demanda Anna à Angela.

« Pas aujourd'hui ma puce. » murmura Angela en fronçant les sourcils. « Peut-être demain. »

« Très bien. » répondit Anna. Elle vira au rouge et regarda Alex. « Je suppose qu'on se verra demain. »

« Ouais, d'accord. » acquiesça Alex.

Angela s'éclaircit la gorge et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Anna avant de l'entraîner jusqu'à leur voiture. Rose nous enlaça tout en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas pleurer. Elle guida un Elliott perdu jusqu'à leur voiture. Jasper ne dit rien. Il entra directement dans l'école. Je le soupçonnais d'aller rassurer Alice, de lui dire que le monde ne s'était pas effondré et que nous allons bien. Ou du moins, aussi bien que possible lorsqu'on perd tout.

« Vous savez quoi, je mangerais bien une glace. » dit Edward en se tournant vers moi. « Ça ne te dit pas ? »

Je hochai la tête même si penser à une glace me tournait le ventre. « Délicieux. »

« Est-ce qu'on pourra avoir deux boules ? » demanda Anthony. Il se mit presque à rire d'excitation.

« Tout ce que tu voudras. » dis-je émue. Edward me prit par la taille et me cala contre lui.

Les garçons ne semblèrent pas remarquer que j'arrivais à peine à me tenir. Ils tournèrent les talons et partirent en courant jusqu'à la voiture. Ils s'installèrent à l'arrière et mirent leur ceinture.

« Comment on va pouvoir leur briser le cœur ? » soufflai-je.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit Edward. « J-Je ne sais vraiment pas. »

Edward effleura mes lèvres des siennes puis nous rejoignîmes les garçons dans la voiture. Le trajet jusqu'au Malcolm's Ice Cream Parlor fut tendu et gêné. Nous avions trouvé ce glacier un an auparavant alors que nous nous étions perdus en cherchant le nouveau restaurant Thai qui venait d'ouvrir. Nous ne l'avions jamais trouvé, au lieu de ça, nous avions noyé notre chagrin dans un bol de glace faite maison avec des cookies. Depuis ce jour là, le Malcolm's était notre petit secret, nous nous y rendions lorsque nous avions besoin de nous retrouver en famille. Ça allait maintenant être un endroit où nous allions brisé l'esprit de nos fils. Aujourd'hui, ils allaient apprendre que peu importe à quel point on lutte, ça ne marche pas toujours.

Edward se gara devant et coupa le moteur. Il soupira. Je fus la seule à l'entendre. Les garçons étaient trop occupés à discuter de leur journée et de ce qu'ils avaient fait en physique/chimie. Je réussis à peine à retenir mon gémissement lorsqu'Alex annonça qu'un rondin qui brûle est un changement physique. Ta maison qui s'était transformée en tas de cendres aussi, mais pourtant, je n'eus pas le cœur de leur dire ce petit détail.

Nous allâmes à l'intérieur et les garçons commandèrent chacun une glace deux boules : vanille et chocolat. Edward prit les parfums cookies et crèmes et je choisis la fraise. Je n'en avais vraiment pas envie mais ça valait mieux qu'être simplement assise là, laissant les événements de la journée me tomber dessus. Nous nous installâmes à une table du fond, profitant de quelques minutes de calme alors que nous mangions nos desserts glacés. Pour des moments comme cela, notre vie pouvait être ainsi.

Néanmoins, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. Les garçons jetèrent nos déchets dans la poubelle avant de se tenir là, attendant qu'on se lève.

« Les garçons, asseyez vous. » dit Edward. « Maman et moi aimerions vous parler. »

« Hum, d'accord. » marmonna Alex en se glissant sur la banquette en face de nous. Anthony et lui échangèrent un regard puis Anthony s'assit à son tour. « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Non. » répondit Edward en me prenant la main. « Non, tout ne va pas bien. »

« Vous allez divorcer ? » lâcha brusquement Anthony.

« Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non ! » m'exclamai-je. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça. »

Ils eurent l'air soulagé. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir pourquoi ils pensaient que nous allions divorcer, mais ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir cette conversation.

« D'accord, alors, il se passe quoi ? » demanda Alex.

« Il n'y a pas de façon facile de dire ce genre de choses. » commença Edward. Il amena ma main à ses lèvres et une larme lui échappa, glissant sur mes doigts. C'était une chose que j'aimais le plus chez Edward, il n'essayait pas de cacher ses émotions – ni à moi, ni à nos enfants. « Notre maison a pris feu ce matin. Elle a été complètement détruite. »

Alex et Anthony le fixèrent puis me regardèrent. Ils retombèrent sur leur siège. Ils avaient l'air choqué et dévasté.

« Tout est parti ? » demanda Alex.

« De ce qu'on sait. » murmurai-je.

« Mais nos jouets ? Nos vêtements ? » continua Anthony. « Tout ? »

« Nous le saurons pas avec certitude avant que les pompiers aient fini mais de ce qu'on sait, il ne reste pas grand chose – voir rien du tout. » soupira Edward. « Les gars, ça va aller. »

« Comment tu peux dire ça ? » Alex passa sa main sur sa figure, essayant de retenir ses larmes. Contrairement à Edward, Alex avait dû mal à montrer ses émotions. Il n'était pas du genre à se laisser aller. « On est SDF ! »

« Non, c'est faux. » insista Edward. « Pour l'instant, on va rester chez Papi et Mamie. Je suppose qu'il va falloir repartir à zéro. »

« M-mais. » bégaya Anthony. « C'est pas juste ! »

« Je sais mon chéri. » pleurai-je. Je leur pris la main. « Mais peu importe ce qui va se passer, on est ensemble. Papa, vous deux et moi, on ira bien. »

« Mais, et le bébé ? » reprit Alex. « Où est-ce qu'il va vivre ? »

« Les bébés ne vont pas arriver tout de suite. On a le temps de trouver une solution d'ici là. Mais pour l'instant, je veux que vous vous souveniez que peu importe ce qui arrive, on est ensemble. »

« Tu ne comprends rien. » râla Alex. Il releva brusquement la tête et me lança un regard interrogateur. « Tu viens de dire les bébés ? »

Je souris. « Oui. »

« Mais, ça veut dire quoi ? » intervint Anthony.

« Fiston, ça veut dire. » commença Edward en rigolant. « Qu'au lieu d'un bébé, on va en avoir deux. »

« Je le savais ! » s'exclama-t-il en donnant un coup de poing dans l'air. « Je te l'avais dit ! »

« Ouais, c'est vrai. » rigola Edward.

Anthony avait un grand sourire suffisant, fier d'avoir raison. Alex retomba contre le dossier de la banquette en faisant la moue. « On préparait un truc pour le bébé ou les bébés, mais c'est fichu. »

« Tu parles du projet que vous prépariez dans votre chambre ? » le questionna Edward en arquant un sourcil. Les garçons hochèrent la tête, solennels. « Vous voulez nous en parler ? »

Alex soupira. « On voulez que ça soit une surprise mais je suppose que c'est trop tard maintenant. »

Anthony se tortilla sur son siège. « On faisait un berceau pour le bébé. »

« Mais vous avez commencé avant qu'on vous dise qu'on allait avoir un bébé. » dis-je en les regardant. « Pourquoi faire une chose pareille ? »

Les garçons échangèrent un regard avant de nous fixer Edward et moi. Alex inspira profondément avant de parler. « Ils nous l'ont dit. »

« Qui ? » lança Edward avant que je puisse parler.

« Sarah et Brody. » murmurèrent-ils en cœur.

En entendant ça, je sentis tout l'air quitter mes poumons. Je ne mettais pas leurs paroles en doute. Edward et moi avions déjà vécu ce genre d'expériences avec nos être chers. Mais entendre les garçons dire qu'ils avaient rêvé d'eux me donna des frissons.

« Oh. » murmurai-je en m'appuyant contre le dossier de la banquette. « Que-qu'est-ce qu'ils vous ont dit ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » marmonna Alex en virant au rouge. « Ils ont dit que tout irait bien et que nous ne devions pas perdre de temps. »

« Ouais, et ils nous ont fait promettre d'être de bons frères. Ils ont dit que les bébés auront besoin de nous. » ajouta Alex.

« Comment est-ce que vous en êtes arrivé au berceau ? » continua Edward en raffermissant sa prise sur ma main. Il y avait tellement de choses que j'avais envie de leur demander mais les mots étaient coincés dans ma gorge.

Alex soupira et posa ses coudes sur la table. « Dans le rêve, Maman était à côté d'un berceau. Il était très joli. Elle chantait une chanson au bébé. J'ai regardé Brody et il m'a dit qu'elle me chantait des berceuses à moi aussi. »

« Je te chantais des berceuses tous les soirs. » pleurai-je.

Il hocha la tête et détourna le regard, fixant la fenêtre. « On se disait que tu pourrais faire la même chose avec le nouveau bébé mais maintenant, il n'y a plu de berceau. »

« Eh bien, peut-être qu'on pourrait en faire un nouveau. » proposa Edward. Les garçons le regardèrent en souriant. « Je veux dire, je ne suis pas hyper doué en menuiserie mais on pourrait essayait d'en faire un ou peut-être même deux. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? Vous allez m'aider ? »

« Hum, évidemment. » se moqua Anthony. « Grand-Père a essayé de nous aider mais il a passé plus de temps à jurer parce qu'il s'était cogné le pouce avec le marteau qu'autre chose. »

« Ouais, Grand-Père et les outils ne font pas bon ménage. » raillai-je. « Je n'aime pas que vous nous aillez caché ça mais je vous aime tous les deux d'avoir voulu essayer. »

« On ne se débrouillait pas très bien. » avoua Alex. « Un côté était plus court que l'autre. »

« Vous les avez mesurés avant de les couper ? » rigola Edward.

« Mesurés ? » Anthony arqua un sourcil. « Avec quoi ? On s'est servi de nos chaussures mais on ne trouvait plus la chaussure d'Alex quand on a commencé la deuxième pièces alors on s'est servi de la chaussure de Grand-Père. »

« Ouais, c'est ce que Grand-Père nous a dits de faire. » ajouta Alex.

« Oh mon chéri, qu'est-ce que je vous aie dis au sujet d'écouter votre Grand-Père ? » Je me tins les côtes. Je riais si fort que j'en avais les larmes aux yeux. C'était des bonnes larmes pour changer.

« On ne doit pas l'écouter. » marmonna-t-il.

Après quelques minutes de discussions, nous partîmes. Je fus soulagée de savoir ce que les garçons trafiquaient dans leur chambre depuis toutes ces semaines, même si c'était perturbant de penser qu'ils faisaient tout ça sans surveillance. Je fis la grimace en pensant à toutes les fois où ils s'étaient servis d'une scie sans personne avec eux. Néanmoins, vu que la journée avait déjà été longue, je décidai de ne pas insister sur ce sujet. Nous avions déjà assez à faire. Un sentiment de déjà vu m'envahit alors qu'Edward se garait devant la maison de ses parents. J'aimais Carlisle et Esmée et ils nous avaient accueillis Charlie, Alex et moi sans l'ombre d'un doute mais je ne voulais pas vivre avec eux. Je voulais mon chez moi.

Edward me prit la main alors que nous suivions les garçons jusqu'à l'entrée. Je ne fus pas surprise de voir Jasper, Alice, Rose, Emmett, Charlie, Sue, Carlisle et Esmée installés sur les canapés. J'entendais Elliott et Ivy jouer dans la salle de jeux. Les garçons enlacèrent leurs grands-parents avant d'aller rejoindre les enfants. Ils étaient plus fort que je l'avais été. Je les admirais.

« Comment ça s'est passé ? » demanda Esmée en traversant la pièce. « J'étais tellement inquiète. »

« Ça s'est mieux passé que prévu. » Je haussai les épaules et la laissai m'entraîner jusqu'au canapé. Elle me fit quasiment m'asseoir de force. Edward prit place à côté de moi et glissa sa main dans la mienne. Il avait besoin d'être proche de moi lui aussi. « Ils était dévastés, bien sûr. » Je me tournai pour regarder Charlie. « Tu vas avoir des problèmes, vieillard. »

« _Moi_ ? » s'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Ils nous ont parlés de leur projet. » expliquai-je. Charlie ouvrit la bouche et il retomba sur le canapé. « Ouais, on est au courant pour le berceau et on sait que tu les as aidés. Ils auraient pu se blesser Papa. »

« Ils voulaient que ça soit une surprise. » marmonna-t-il. Ses oreilles virèrent au rouge. « Je ne les ai pas laissés se faire mal. »

« Non, vous étiez trop occupé à vous cogner le pouce avec le marteau. » se moqua Edward. Tout le monde éclata de rire. Tout le monde, sauf Charlie bien sûr. « Mais c'est rien. Les garçons et moi allons faire les berceaux des bébés ensemble. »

« Si vous avez besoin d'aide... » commença Jasper avant de se taire. Il approcha du bord du canapé. « Attends une secondes, tu viens de dire les berceaux ? Comme dans plus qu'un ? »

Edward sourit. « Oui. » Il raffermit sa prise sur ma main. « Bella et moi allons avoir des jumeaux. »

Tout le monde resta silencieux un moment. La bouche d'Esmée tomba grande ouverte. « Vous êtes sérieux ? »

Je la regardai. Des larmes lui coulaient sur les joues. « Oui, Mamie, vous allez avoir deux bébés de plus à gâter. »

« Oh mes chéris. » pleura-t-elle. Elle nous attira Edward et moi dans ses bras. « Quel bonheur. »

« C'est vrai. » acquiesçai-je. « Mais il va falloir qu'on reparte à zéro et je ne sais pas comment on va faire. On a deux bébés en route et on est quasiment à la rue. »

« Non, c'est faux. » rétorqua Carlisle. « Vous allez rester ici. »

« Ouais, bien sûr. » marmonnai-je. Je quittai l'étreinte d'Esmée. « Et je ne voudrais pas vous offenser Carlisle, mais nous ne sommes pas chez nous. Quelqu'un a mis le feu à notre maison et il va falloir qu'on recommence à zéro. Les photos des garçons, leur livre de bébé... » Je secouai la tête, essayant de retenir mes larmes pour l'énième fois de la journée. « On formait une famille dans cette maison et tout a disparu. »

J'enroulai mes bras autour de moi même et traversai le salon. Je montai les marches, laissant tout le monde m'observer. Je me rendis dans l'ancienne chambre d'Edward et me laissai tomber sur le lit. Un instant plus tard, je sentis le lit s'affaisser sous le poids d'Edward alors qu'il s'installait derrière moi. Il me cala contre son torse et me tint dans ses bras. Une fois de plus, je m'endormis en pleurant.

* * *

Un berceau ! Voilà donc ce qu'ils faisaient dans leur chambre :) C'est plutôt adorable, non ? Et une fois de plus, Brody et Sarah sont venus voir les Cullen en rêves... certains y croit, d'autres pensent que c'est l'imagination qui travaille... je vous laisse décider ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! On se retrouve très vite pour la suite ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	12. Chapter 12

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

On se retrouve donc pour le dernier chapitre disponible pour l'instant. Comme je vous l'expliquais la dernière fois, j'ai rattrapé l'auteur mais promis, dès qu'elle publie un nouveau chapitre, il sera aussitôt ici ;) En attendant, je vais publier les outtakes qu'elle a écrit pour Taking Chances.

Je vais marquer l'histoire comme complète - _même si elle ne l'est pas_ ! - c'est juste pour bien montrer à celles qui ne lisent pas mes petits mots qu'il faut attrendre la sortie d'un nouveau chapitre ^^

Merci en tout cas à toutes les personnes qui ont poursuivi leur lecture de cette histoire, je suis super heureuse de retrouver la plupart d'entre vous :) Un très grand merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Edward POV

_Je ne vais pas frapper ma mère, je ne vais pas frapper ma mère. Je ne vais pas... Oh bon sang, voilà qu'elle recommence_, pensai-je en observant Esmée qui montait à l'étage avec un bol de porridge couvert de sucre brun et de sirop d'érable. Un jour, elle allait comprendre que faire avaler de la nourriture à ma femme n'allait pas aider. Bella avait dû mal à garder tout ce qu'elle mangeait. Esmée faisait de son mieux pour faciliter les choses à Bella mais ma femme avait été très claire lorsque j'étais descendu pour emmener les garçons à l'école, Esmée n'avait pas intérêt à remonter. Malheureusement, cette dernière avait profité que je sois occupé avec les garçons, vérifiant leur carnet et leurs devoirs, pour filer. C'est sûr qu'elle était maligne.

« Papa. » sifflai-je pour attirer l'attention de Carlisle qui était assis à la table du petit déjeuner. Il était en train d'amener un toast à ses lèvres. Il me regarda. « Tu m'avais dit que tu lui parlerais. »

« Et je l'ai fait, mais, Edward, c'est ta mère. » répondit Carlisle. Je soufflai. Je ne croyais pas une seconde qu'il fait beaucoup d'efforts pour parler à Esmée. Il était lui aussi inquiet de voir que Bella mangeait peu.

Je secouai la tête et tendis leur cartable aux garçons. « On y va. »

« Très bien. » marmonnèrent-ils.

Une fois qu'ils furent installé dans la voiture, je pris la route pour leur école à Seattle. Les embouteillages matinaux rajoutèrent près d'une demi heure à notre trajet. Ça faisait presque deux semaines que notre maison avait brûlé et que nous avions tout perdu. Ou du moins, presque tout. Nous avions réussi à sauver quelques affaires : la boîte ignifuge dans laquelle nous gardions nos papiers d'affaires, les papiers des garçons et une clef usb dans laquelle Bella conservait tous ses livres. Néanmoins, elle avait tout de même perdu ce qu'elle avait écrit pour l'association de Caius.

Je soupirai et m'arrêtai au feu rouge. « N'oubliez pas qu'après l'école on va chez Alice. Jasper et elle vont vous emmener au nouveau laser game qui vient d'ouvrir. »

« Ouais, on sait, Papa. » ronchonna Anthony. « Ça fait dix fois que tu nous le répètes aujourd'hui et Maman nous l'a dit au moins vingt fois hier soir. »

« Désolé. » marmonnai-je alors que le feu passait au verre.

Dix minutes plus tard, je me garai devant l'école. Je me tournai vers les garçons. « Hey, vous savez que je vous aime, pas vrai ? »

« Papa. » râlèrent-ils.

« Ouais, on sait. » murmura Anthony. « Arrête d'être bizarre. »

Ils quittèrent la voiture et coururent jusqu'aux portes d'entrée. J'attendis qu'ils soient à l'intérieur avant de partir. Traitez moi de paranoïaque mais avec Renée dans les parages, je ne voulais prendre aucun risque – même si les autorités disaient que ça ne pouvait pas être elle qui avait mis le feu à la maison. Selon le capitaine des pompiers, ce qui avait démarré le feu et nous avait fait perdre tout ce qu'on avait, était un problème de fil électrique. Ils pensaient qu'une étincelle s'était créée à cause d'une surcharge et le reste était rentré dans l'histoire.

Ni Bella, ni moi n'y croyions. L'apparition soudaine de Renée dans nos vie était si opportune que s'en était suspect et nous la suspections d'avoir coupé un fil. Néanmoins, le capitaine des pompiers ne pensait pas ça possible. Mais il ne connaissait pas Renée. Bon sang, aucun de nous ne la connaissait. Mais par expérience, je savais que lorsqu'une femme était capable de laisser son enfant de quatre ans, la seule raison pour laquelle elle revenait, c'était l'argent, peu de personnes feraient une chose pareille. Et je n'allais pas prendre de risque – pas quand il s'agissait de ma famille.

Une demi-heure plus tard, je me garai devant chez mes parents et allai à l'intérieur. Carlisle était déjà parti pour l'hôpital et Esmée était dans la cuisine. Elle sifflait tout bas le générique de l'Île aux Naufragés. Je rigolai doucement et me rendis à l'étage, dans mon ancienne chambre. Bella était assise sur le lit avec son nouvel ordinateur portable sur les genoux. Ses cheveux acajou étaient relevés en un chignon négligé sur le dessus de sa tête. Elle portait une de mes chemises. Les deux derniers boutons étaient défaits et on pouvait voir son petit ventre qui grossissait. Bella venait de passer sa quatorzième semaine et elle n'avait jamais été aussi belle.

« Si tu as prévu de rester là à me fixer. » dit-elle sans quitter son ordinateur des yeux. « Tu pourrais au moins fermer la porte avant que ta mère ne revienne ? »

J'éclatai de rire et obéis avant de grimper sur le lit à côté d'elle. Elle sourit et me regarda. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Stressée. » rit-elle doucement. Elle était crispée. « J'en suis au chapitre douze. »

« Est-ce que tu as mangé les flocons d'avoine qu'Esmée t'a apportée ? » Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles. Les épaules se crispèrent un peu plus et elle arrêta d'écrire. « Je suis désolé, je m'inquiète c'est tout. »

« Je sais et j'essaye mais ça n'a pas bon goût. »

« Tu veux que je te fasse autre chose ? Peut-être des toasts ? Ou des œufs ? » Bella grogna. « Je suppose que non. »

« Tu sais ce qui me plairait vraiment ? » Elle détourna le regard, presque comme si elle avait honte.

« Quoi ? » demandai-je.

« De la barbe à papa. » murmura-t-elle. « Bon sang, je ferais n'importe quoi pour avoir de la barbe à papa. »

J'essayai de m'arrêter de rire mais son expression, si douce et innocente, me rendait les choses impossible. Bella souffla et roula des yeux, ramenant son attention sur son ordinateur.

« C'est ça rigole, imbécile, mais je suis sérieuse. » râla-t-elle. Le coin de sa bouche frémit et elle reposa son ordinateur sur le lit. Elle se tourna vers moi et posa sa main sur mon torse pour me faire m'allonger sur le dos. Je grognai lorsqu'elle s'assit à califourchon sur moi.

« Bella. » gémis-je.

« C'est tellement délicieux. » ronronna-t-elle. « Chaque bouchée fondrait sur ma langue, bébé. »

Ma queue durcit. Le ton qu'elle employait me donnait envie de la prendre, me rappelant qu'elle était à moi.

« Edward. » haleta-t-elle. « J-j'ai besoin... »

« De quoi tu as besoin ? » demandai-je. Je la pris par les hanches et me frottai contre elle.

Sa tête retomba et son sourire se fit moqueur. « J'ai besoin de barbe à papa. Va m'en acheter et il est possible que je te montre à quel point je t'apprécie. »

« Quoi ? » soufflai-je, vexé. « Tu veux que j'aille te chercher de la barbe à papa maintenant ? »

Bella recula et reprit son ordinateur. « Tout dépend de toi, bébé. Je ne vais pas te forcer la main mais si tu vas m'en chercher, ça en vaudra la peine pour toi. »

« T-tu es méchante. » pleurnichai-je.

« Oh je suis désolée, bébé. » se moqua-t-elle. « Oublie ça. Je n'en ai pas vraiment envie de toutes façons. Mais il faut que je travaille, alors si tu permets. »

Bella ramena son attention sur son ordinateur et je sus que je devais faire un choix. Je pouvais la croire lorsqu'elle disait qu'elle n'en voulait plus ou je pouvais partir à la recherche de barbe à papa dans Seattle ? Je grognai intérieurement. Ce n'était pas un choix difficile. Je passai mes jambes sur le côté du lit et me levai, la laissant seule. Si ma Bella voulait de la barbe à papa, j'allais en trouver – d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Esmée était en train de passer l'aspirateur dans le salon lorsque je descendis. Elle me vit et coupa l'aspirateur. Elle se précipita vers moi. « Elle a mangé ? Je peux lui faire quelque chose d'autre si elle ne veut pas de flocons d'avoine. Peut-être des œufs et des toasts ? »

« Maman ! » m'exclamai-je. « S'il te plaît, arrête. »

« Quoi ? J'essaye simplement d'aider. » Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler et je me sentis aussitôt coupable. Si je ne connaissais pas ses manipulation, j'aurais pu me sentir mal, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« Ouais, je sais, Maman, mais elle a du mal à terminer son livre pour Caius et plus tu viens la voir pour la forcer à manger plus elle va te repousser. Laisse lui du temps, d'accord ? »

Esmée fit la moue. « Très bien, d'accord. Bon, où est-ce que tu vas ? »

Je souris. « Bella a envie de la barbe à papa. »

Esmée souffla en roulant des yeux. « À neuf heures du matin ? Ouais, parce que c'est bon pour les bébés. »

« Non, mais si ça lui permet de manger quelque chose alors je vais en chercher. » Je me penchai et l'embrassai sur la joue. « Je reviens. Laisse-la tranquille. »

Esmée marmonna quelque chose comme quoi j'étais trop dramatique mais je l'ignorai et allai à ma voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me garai devant le premier magasin que je trouvai. Malheureusement, ils n'en avaient plus alors je dus continuer à chercher. Je n'eus pas plus de chance dans les cinq magasins suivants. C'était comme si soudainement il n'y avait plus du tout de barbe à papa dans toute la ville. Frustré, je me garai devant une petite confiserie. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'ils en aient mais vu que j'étais allé partout, ça ne pouvait pas me faire de mal de m'arrêter ici.

Je descendis de ma voiture et me passai la main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Lorsque j'entrai, je fus aussitôt envahi par l'odeur douce du chocolat fondu. Le mur en verre qui séparait l'avant et l'arrière du magasin était recouvert de plus de bonbons que j'en avais jamais vu. Il y avait des étagères chargées de fraises au chocolat, de caramels à la vanille, de truffes, de meringues et plein d'autres choses. À côté, il y avait des pommes au caramel, du caramel au beurre et de la nougatine.

« Bonjour. » m'accueillit une dame d'un certain âge qui venait de l'arrière de la boutique. « Bienvenue dans mon petit magasin. Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

« Oh, hum merci. » marmonnai-je en approchant. « À tout hasard, vous n'auriez pas de la barbe à papa ? Voilà, ma femme est enceinte de jumeaux et elle meurt d'envie de manger de la barbe à papa. J'ai déjà fait une demi-douzaine de magasins et rien. Vous êtes mon dernier espoir. »

Pendant que je parlais, la femme m'observait avec un petit sourire amusé. Une fois que j'eus fini, elle rigola doucement. « Hmm, je suis sûre que je vais pouvoir vous aider. Vous voudriez de la barbe à papa rose ou bleue ? »

« Sérieusement ? » lançai-je. « Vous avez de la barbe à papa ? »

« Vous êtes dans une confiserie mon garçon. » chantonna-t-elle. « Alors bleue ou rose ? »

Je souris. « Les deux. Je vais la laisser décider. »

« Ah, en voilà un homme intelligent. » rit-elle en retournant à l'arrière du magasin. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec deux grandes poches de barbe à papa. Elle les posa sur le comptoir. « Autre chose ? »

« Hum. » fis-je en regardant autour de moi. Mon regard se posa sur les caramels mous. « Donnez moi cinq cents grammes de caramels à la vanille et cinq cents grammes de caramels durs. »

« Pour votre femme ? » Elle arqua un sourcil puis sortit les plateaux de caramels.

« Hmm, ouais, on va dire ça. » ris-je. « Je partagerai peut-être avec elle. »

« Oh mon garçon, je ne pense pas que vous ayez le choix sur ce terrain là. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demandai-je.

« Parce que vous aimez beaucoup trop votre femme pour ne pas partager. » sourit-elle. Elle enveloppa les carmels dans du papier et les mit dans une poche. « C'est une femme chanceuse. »

« Non, Madame, c'est moi qui ait de la chance. » murmurai-je. « Croyez moi, ma Bella, elle est... eh bien, elle est incroyable. »

Le sourire de la femme se fit plus grand. « On dirait bien. Ça fera vingt deux dollars cinquante. »

Une fois que je l'eus payée, je ramassai mes affaires et retournai à la voiture. Il y avait un peu moins d'embouteillage mais il me fallut tout de même une demi heure pour arriver chez mes parents. Bella et moi étions à la recherche de quelque chose qui aurait pu nous plaire mais le marché de l'immobilier n'était plus ce qu'il était et il n'y avait rien de terrible. Rien ne nous plaisait suffisamment, nous voulions une maison, un endroit où élever nos enfants.

Je pris toutes les bonnes choses que j'avais achetées et montai directement à l'étage. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir où se trouvait ma mère mais tout ce qui comptait pour moi sur le moment, c'était ma femme. J'allais m'assurer qu'elle ait sa barbe à papa et qu'en échange, j'obtienne une petite récompense pour mes efforts, j'aurais alors été heureux. Pas que j'y comptais trop mais un homme pouvait bien espérer.

Bella était exactement là où je l'avais laissée : dans notre lit. La voir aussi concentrée sur ce qu'elle écrivait me fit sourire. Elle était magnifique et j'étais tellement amoureux d'elle.

« Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de me fixer. » ronronna-t-elle en ramenant son attention sur moi. Ses yeux d'un brun profond s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle vit les deux poches de barbe à papa que je tenais. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies été m'en acheter. »

« Évidemment que j'y suis allé. » ris-je en lançant les poches sur le lit. Je me tournai et posai les caramels sur la commode. « J'ai aussi pris des caramels pour moi mais si tu es gentille avec moi, je t'en donnerai. »

« Non merci. » Ses mots étaient étouffés et je me retournai. Bella avait déjà la bouche pleine de barbe à papa bleue et deux poignées de barbe à papa rose attendaient. « Putain, c'est bon. »

« Hum, je vois ça. » Je grimpai sur le lit et l'observai manger. Elle ferma les yeux et gémit. Elle sortit la langue pour essuyer le coin de sa bouche. « Mon dieu, tu es belle. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vira au rouge. « Merci de m'avoir achetée de la barbe à papa. » sourit-elle.

« Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi, Bella. Si tu le voulais, j'irais jusqu'au bout du monde pour toi. Je t'aime. »

Les lèvres de Bella se mirent à trembler. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Bella posa les poches par terre et ferma son ordinateur avant de le poser sur la table de nuit. Elle se tourna vers moi en souriant et se releva sur ses genoux. Elle fit courir ses doigts sur les boutons de la chemise qu'elle portait. Elle ne me quitta pas des yeux en défaisant le premier, puis le suivant et le suivant. Je n'arrivais pas à détourner mon attention. Elle était magnifique et à moi – toute à moi.

Elle retira sa chemise d'un coup d'épaules et la jeta par terre. Elle ne portait plus rien qu'une culotte rose en soie. Elle passa ses mains sur ses seins et un gémissement rauque lui échappa. « Edward. »

Je montai sur le lit et enroulai mon bras autour de sa taille. Je la fis s'allonger. « Tu es tellement sexy. »

Avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi ce soit, j'écrasai mes lèvres sur les siennes et ma langue envahit sa bouche. J'arrivais à sentir la douceur du bonbon. Bella passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux et poussa ses hanches à la rencontre des miennes. Ma queue était dure, appuyant contre mon jean. Je passai ma main sur sa jambe et je saisis sa cuisse pour la plaquer contre moi.

Bella arracha ses lèvres aux miennes. « Edward, j'ai besoin de toi ! » haleta-t-elle.

« Je suis là bébé. » grognai-je.

Il me fallut rassembler toute ma force pour la relâcher et me redresser. Je saisis mon t-shirt et le retirai, le jetant sur sa chemise. Mes mains trouvèrent mon jean mais Bella me battit. Elle l'ouvrit et fit lentement glisser la fermeture éclaire. Je grognai lorsqu'elle se mit à me caresser. Cette femme allait me tuer avant même que j'ai le temps de la prendre.

« Bella. » dis-je les dents serrées.

Elle me fit un petit sourire moqueur avant de faire glisser mon jean et mon boxer sur mes hanches, exposant ma queue en érection. Je les retirai complètement et les jetai sans me soucier d'où ils atterrissaient. Bella posa sa main sur mon torse et me fit m'allonger sur le dos. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur mes jambes. Elle fit à nouveau courir ses doigts sur ses seins puis détacha ses cheveux. Ses boucles brunes soyeuses caressèrent sa peau douce d'une façon torride. C'était une diablesse.

Elle passa la main entre nous et saisit mon membre. Je me cabrai et un gémissement m'échappa. Bella se pencha et m'enveloppa de ses lèvres.

« Oh putain. » criai-je. Bella gémit et me prit un peu plus dans sa bouche. Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux et résistai à l'envie de la faire bouger à mon rythme. Elle passa sa langue le long de ma queue et lapa mon gland avant de me relâcher. Je dois l'avouer – je gémis.

« Chut, mon amour, j'ai besoin de toi maintenant. Les préliminaires ça sera pour plus tard. » Elle se redressa avant de me prendre en elle. « Putain de merde ! »

Elle se mit sur ses genoux et recula avant de me prendre à nouveau. Nous gémîmes au contact. Bella installa un rythme et se mit à bouger. Nous fîmes l'amour lentement, nous concentrant seulement sur la sensation que nous procurait l'union de nos corps.

Je la saisis par la taille et levai les hanches à sa rencontre. Sa chaleur qui me caressait m'avait déjà amené au bord de l'orgasme. Je me relevai et passai ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je caressai son corps, mémorisant ses courbes – comme je l'avais déjà fait une centaine de fois depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ma vie.

« Oh bébé. » gémit-elle en posant son front contre le mien.

Nous nous regardâmes dans les yeux, incapable de nous détourner. Bella se mit à trembler et sa respiration se fit haletante. Je savais qu'elle était proche. Je posai ma main sur sa nuque, la perdant dans ses cheveux et la fis reculer. Elle se referma sur moi, me faisant basculer dans mon propre orgasme.

Une fois que nous fûmes calmes, je relâchai ses cheveux. Elle blottit son visage contre mon cou et un rougissement s'étala sur toute sa peau.

« C'était fantastique. » murmura-t-elle.

« C'est un euphémisme, tu crois pas ? » demandai-je.

Elle rigola doucement et recula. « Oh ouais. Mais maintenant, je suis toute sale. » Je gémis à nouveau en entendant ses paroles à la fois douces et innocentes. Ça ne faisait que la rendre plus séduisante. « Je ferais bien d'aller prendre une douche. »

« Une douche, hum ? » grognai-je en mordillant sa clavicule. « Et si je venais avec toi ? »

« Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée. » ronronna-t-elle en suçant mon oreille.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Bella et moi étions douchés et de retour sur mon lit, complètement habillés. Du moins je l'étais. Bella avait remis ma chemise mais avait tout de même ajouter un pantalon. Elle reprit son ordinateur sur ses genoux et se concentra à nouveau sur son livre tout en mangeant les caramels durs que j'avais achetés.

* * *

Pas de cliffy pour cette fois... C'était même plutôt un moment tendre entre nos deux amoureux :) Edward est... euh... légèrement... hmm... _soumis_ ? ^^ Mais il adore ça et moi j'adore le voir comme ça XD

J'espère vous retrouver rapidement pour la suite ! On se retrouve ici ou ailleurs ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	13. Chapter 13

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Comme on se retrouve ! Je ne sais pas vous mais la petite bande m'avait manquée ^^ Voici donc un nouveau chapitre !

Merci en tout cas à toutes les personnes qui ont poursuivi leur lecture de cette histoire, je suis super heureuse de retrouver la plupart d'entre vous :) Un très grand merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Bella POV

_C'est sans espoir_, pensai-je pour moi même. Edward et moi avions parcouru Seattle de fond en comble depuis deux semaines et pourtant, nous n'avions absolument rien trouvé. Nous en étions à la dixième maison, voir peut-être même la onzième cette semaine et ça ne s'arrangeait pas. Nos besoins étaient simples : il nous fallait une grande maison avec beaucoup d'espace, près de l'école des garçons et qui ne nécessiterait pas que nous prenions un deuxième emprunt.

Simple, non ? Il n'y avait rien de simple dans le fait de trouver une maison.

La première maison que nous avions vu semblait prometteuse, jusqu'à qu'on la visite. Il y avait quatre chambres, deux salles de bain, un garage pour trois voitures qui avait été en fait transformé en trois chambres, un grand placard, une baignoire, un autre garage pour deux voitures et un abris qui semblait à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas ça qui nous avait fait fuir, c'était plutôt le fait qu'il y avait des barreaux aux fenêtres et du fil barbelé à la place de la clôture.

À partir de là, les choses n'avaient fait qu'empirer. Tout était soit trop loin de l'école, soit pas assez grand, soit trop cher. Edward et moi gagnions bien nos vies mais avec deux bébés en route plus deux garçons qui allaient un jour faire des études – même si Anthony insistait sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aller à la fac.

Alors une fois de plus, je me trouvais devant une autre maison, un sentiment désagréable en moi. L'extérieur était horrible. Elle avait été peinte en rose fluo, une couleur qui n'aurait jamais dû être utilisée pour une maison. Elle avait l'air grande et d'après notre agent immobilier, Claire, il y avait cinq chambre, trois salles de bain mais j'eus d'emblée le sentiment que ce n'était pas notre maison. C'était ça le problème; aucun de ces endroits n'étaient notre maison.

« Bébé, tu viens ? » me demanda Edward en me tendant la main. Je souris et la pris, le laissant me guider vers Claire. « Ça va ? »

« Oui. » murmurai-je. « Finissons-en. »

« On ne sait jamais bébé, ça pourrait être la bonne. » On aurait dit qu'il essayait de se convaincre autant que moi.

Néanmoins, je savais qu'il avait aussi conscience que ce n'était pas la bonne. Je décidai de lui faire plaisir. « Ouais, elle a l'air... spéciale. »

Edward rigola doucement. Sans se lâcher la main, nous nous avançâmes vers Claire qui se trouvait sur le petit porche. Des racines avaient fait craquelé le ciment de l'allée. Le porche était presque trop petit pour qu'on y tienne à trois. Je secouai la tête. Je savais que ce n'était pas notre maison. Je voulais un endroit où j'aurais pu bercer mes bébés tout en observant les garçons faire du vélo, un endroit où nous allions à nouveau nous sentir en sécurité. Pour l'instant, aucun de nous ne se sentait à l'aise.

« Bon, je sais qu'il y a quelques travaux à faire mais le prix est plus bas que celui que vous proposiez. » nous informa Claire en nous regardant par dessus son épaule. « Gardez l'esprit ouvert. »

Quelque chose me disait qu'elle n'appréciait pas trop mes points de vue. Je hochai la tête et répondis ''d'accord'', même si je savais que ce n'était pas notre maison.

Claire ouvrit la lourde porte en bois puis elle nous fit signe de la suivre à l'intérieur. Nous entrâmes dans le salon et je posai ma main sur ma bouche pour retenir le rire qui menaça de m'échapper. Cette maison avait été décorée dans les années soixante dix. Il y avait des panneaux de bois au mur et une épaisse moquette orange criarde. Le papier peint de la cuisine était beige avec des fruits dessus, genre des raisins, des poires et des pommes. Les placards étaient aussi orange et la moquette continuait dans la cuisine. Il y avait une gazinière et un frigo vert olive. J'avais l'impression d'avoir remonté le temps.

À partir de là, ce fut de pire en pire. Toutes les pièces de la maison étaient tapissées ou avec des panneaux en bois. La moquette était épaisse et dégoûtante. Elle avait bien besoin d'être arrachée et brûlée. Il y avait cinq chambres mais elles étaient minuscules, à peine assez grandes pour contenir un lit et une commode. Lorsque nous sortîmes de là, j'avais mal à la tête et j'avais besoin de prendre une douche – une douche très chaude.

« Voilà. » commença Claire. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de se tourner vers Edward et moi. « Comme je vous le disais, il y a quelques travaux. »

« Quelques travaux ? » raillai-je. « Elle a besoin d'être refaite de fond en comble. »

Claire se tortilla d'un pied à l'autre, mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait visiblement pas quoi dire.

Edward glissa son bras autour de ma taille, me blottissant contre lui. « On reste en contact cette semaine, Claire mais je pense que je parle pour nous deux lorsque je vous dis que cet endroit n'est pas pour nous. »

« Je ne sais pas si on va finir par trouver quelque chose. » marmonnai-je en m'extirpant de ses bras pour rejoindre la voiture.

Je m'installai à la place du passager. Je fixai mes mains tout en mettant ma ceinture. Je coinçai la bande noire sous mon ventre. Hier, j'avais dépassé ma seizième semaine et nous vivions toujours avec Carlisle et Esmée. Je clignai plusieurs fois des yeux pour retenir mes larmes. J'essayai de les essuyer discrètement avec mon épaule pendant qu'Edward s'installait derrière le volant. Il me prit la main et je sus qu'il avait vu.

Je soupirai et le regardai dans les yeux. Je voulais retrouver notre maison. « Désolée. »

« Ne sois pas désolée. Tu as détesté, j'ai détesté. Je ne sais pas ce qu'on va faire. On commence à être à court d'options. » Edward amena ma main à ses lèvres. « Je ne suis plus très sûr qu'on va finir par trouver une maison. »

« Ouais, moi non plus. » murmurai-je en secouant la tête. « On ferait mieux d'aller à l'école. Je suppose qu'on va continuer à chercher. »

« Super. » râla-t-il en lâchant ma main pour démarrer la voiture.

–MF–

Une demi heure plus tard, Edward se gara devant l'école. Lorsqu'il jura dans sa barbe, je quittai mon portable des yeux pour voir ce qui le faisait parler ainsi. Je me tournai et eus le souffle coupé. La bile me monta à la bouche. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle se trouvait là, regardant méchamment Rose, Kate et Angela qui lui bloquaient le passage.

Renée avait l'air tout particulièrement vulgaire aujourd'hui. Elle avait posé ses mains sur ses hanches et ses ongles rouge sang contrastaient avec la mini-jupe en jean usé qu'elle portait. Elle était bien trop courte et dévoilait bien trop de peau pour une femme de son âge. Ajoutez à ça son t-shirt KISS et des talons hauts de dix centimètres. J'étais gênée – bien plus que je l'étais déjà.

Je sortis rapidement de la voiture et courus jusqu'à elle. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » grondai-je.

« Je suis venue voir mon petit-fils. » bégaya-t-elle. Mon estomac se tourna lorsque je sentis l'odeur d'alcool qui émanait d'elle.

Edward m'attrapa par le bras pour me ramener contre lui avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit. « Non, bébé, je m'en occupe. »

Je ne pus rien dire. Il me relâcha et se rua vers Renée. Il enroula ses doigts autour de son bras osseux et l'entraîna loin de l'école. J'avais envie de lui crier de ne pas la toucher mais je me retins. Tout d'abord, nous n'avions pas besoin d'attirer l'attention de tous les parents qui attendaient leurs gamins et ensuite, je savais que je n'aurais pas pu avoir une réaction tout public.

Edward se pencha vers Renée. La colère dans ses paroles étaient évidentes au vu de sa mâchoire crispée et de sa respiration lourde. Je n'étais pas sûre de savoir ce qu'il lui disait mais vu la tête que faisait Renée, ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Bon sang, elle n'aurait rien dû attendre de lui – ou de moi. Pas après m'avoir dit que mon fils aurait été mieux sans moi.

Renée n'aurait jamais pu comprendre l'impact qu'avaient eu ses paroles sur moi. Elle n'avait jamais tenu son rôle de mère – d'aucune façon – mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me regarde dans les yeux pour me dire que je ne pouvais pas y arriver et que mon fils aurait été mieux sans moi. Je venais juste d'enterrer mon fiancé, mon monde venait d'être bouleversé. Lorsqu'elle m'avait dit ça, j'avais compris qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans notre vie. Et maintenant, elle essayait de forcer le passage.

« Bella, tu vas bien ? » Je ramenai mon attention sur Rose en entendant sa voix. Ce fut lorsque je remarquai qu'elle fixait mon ventre que je réalisai que je tenais mes bébés.

J'essayai de sourire du mieux que je le pus. « Je, hum, je vais bien. Ça fait longtemps qu'elle est là ? »

« Elle s'est pointée quelques minutes avant Edward et toi. » murmura Rose en posant sa main sur sa gorge. « On ne l'aurait pas laissée approcher des garçons, Bella. Il faut que tu le saches. J'ai appelé Emmett et il arrive. »

« Je sais Rose. » répondis-je. « Merci. J'aimerais vraiment qu'elle nous laisse tranquille. »

La cloche sonna, annonçant la fin de la journée. Je ramenai mon attention sur Edward et Renée. Elle soupira et hocha la tête avant de partir. Je l'observai traverser la rue puis monter dans une vieille Coccinelle rouillée qui semblait être peinte d'eau moins cinq couleurs différentes. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle tourna au coin de la rue que je relâchai ma respiration. Edward passa la main dans ses cheveux, frustré, alors qu'il revenait pour moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? » demandai-je lorsqu'il put m'entendre.

« Juste parler. » marmonna-t-il. Je savais qu'il y avait bien plus que ça, néanmoins, les enfants sortirent à ce moment là, imposant une pause à notre conversation. Pour l'instant, nous allions nous consacrer aux garçons et nous inquiéter pour Renée plus tard. Edward se pencha pour m'embrasser sur les lèvres. « Je t'aime. »

Je souris et me sentis rougir. « Je t'aime aussi. »

« Beuurk, trouvez vous une chambre. » râla Anthony, nous montrant bien sa présence. Je rigolai doucement et jetai un coup d'œil par dessus mon épaule. Je fus surprise de voir Alex, Anna, Elliott et Mattie juste derrière lui. Alex et Anthony avaient l'air dégoûtés et gênés que leurs parents agissent ainsi en public. Cela ne fit que m'amuser un peu plus.

« Remettez vous. » me moquai-je en me tournant dans les bras d'Edward. Il plongea son visage dans mes cheveux et fit de son mieux pour retenir son rire. Il échoua lamentablement. « C'était comment l'école ? »

« Bien jusqu'à maintenant. » marmonna Anthony. « On peut y aller ? Les gens nous fixent, vous savez. »

Avant que je puisse répondre, la voiture de patrouille d'Emmett tourna au coin de la rue. Elle s'arrêta devant la nouvelle Kia Sorrento de Rose. Il descendit de son véhicule et se précipita vers nous. Je soupirai et me tournai vers les garçons. « Faites moi une faveur, allez nous attendre à l'intérieur. »

Anthony commença à se plaindre mais Alex le saisit par l'épaule. « Bien sûr Maman. »

Peut-être qu'Anthony vit quelque chose dans le regard d'Alex parce qu'il décida de l'écouter. Il hocha la tête et suivit Elliott, Anna, Alex et Mattie dans le bâtiment. Edward glissa son bras autour de ma taille. Il m'entraîna vers Emmett et Rose qui attendaient. Kate et Angela se trouvaient derrière eux. Cette dernière essayait de consoler Jude. Il devait sans aucun doute sentir la tension qui émanait de tout le monde.

« Hey, Bella, ça va ? » demanda Emmett en passant sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés.

« Je vais bien, Em. » murmurai-je pour le rassurer. « Merci d'être venu. »

« Ouais, pas de problème. Je suis désolé de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt. Je lui aurais foutue les menottes. »

« Non, tu ne l'aurais pas fait. » Il arqua un sourcil et je haussai les épaules. « Pas en présence des enfants. Tu n'aurais pas voulu leur faire peur. »

Emmett rigola sombrement. « Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison. » Il soupira et secoua la tête. « J'ai fait une demande pour qu'une voiture soit stationnée ici tous les après-midis. Je ne sais pas s'ils vont accepter ou pas mais je vais essayer. »

« Elle ne reviendra pas. » rétorqua Edward comme si c'était une évidence. Je ramenai mon attention sur lui. Il me fit un clin d'œil et je sus qu'il me cachait quelque chose. « Fais moi confiance. »

« Je te fais confiance. » murmurai-je.

« Edward, comment tu peux en être sûr ? » le questionna Emmett. Il n'acceptait clairement pas cette réponse.

« Elle et moi avons eu une petite conversation. » annonça simplement Edward.

Avant qu'Emmett puisse insister un peu plus, les portes de l'école s'ouvrirent. Nous nous tournâmes tous vers les enfants qui revenaient avec Mlle Shelton. Elle demanda aux enfants d'aller nous voir avec un regard mauvais puis elle retourna à l'intérieur. C'était une vieille femme aigrie qui n'aimait pas son travail. Elle enseignait au CM1 et avait dû mal à cacher son agacement.

« Mlle Shelton a dit qu'on ne peut pas rester à l'intérieur après la sonnerie. » dit Alex avant qu'on lui pose la question.

« Il va bien falloir qu'elle s'y fasse. » cracha Edward. Il me lâcha pour aller à l'intérieur.

Je le retins par le bras. « Laisse tomber, Edward. Du moins pour l'instant. On devrait y aller de toutes façons. »

Il hocha la tête et revint vers moi. Il posa sa main sur ma joue. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser chastement. Les garçons grognèrent alors qu'Anna et Mattie murmuraient ''Aw''.

« Papa ! » cria Anthony en l'attrapant par le bras pour le ramener à sa hauteur. « Mec, tu nous fait honte. »

« Mec, fais avec. » rétorqua Edward. « C'est ma femme et je l'embrasse quand je veux. »

Je me sentis rougir, néanmoins, cela m'importait peu. Anthony roula des yeux et me regarda. « On peut y aller maintenant ? »

« Très bien, on y va. » rigolai-je doucement. Je me tournai vers tout le monde. « À plus tard les gars et encore merci. »

« Avec plaisir. » sourit Rose.

Emmett les raccompagna Elliott et elle à leur voiture. Kate et Angela se dirigèrent vers la leur. Edward posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos alors que nous retournions à notre voiture. Il m'ouvrit la portière et les garçons grimacèrent. Ils étaient bêtes de réagir comme ça lorsqu'ils voyaient leur père me témoigner son affection. Je décidai que ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler. Je me glissai sur mon siège et mis ma ceinture. Les garçons grimpèrent à l'arrière puis se mirent à parler de leurs devoirs. Edward s'installa derrière le volant et se mit en route pour la maison de Carlisle et Esmée – regrettant qu'on n'ait pas notre maison à nous.

* * *

Edward et Bella sont loin d'être sortis d'affaire et on ne peut que se demander ce que l'avenir leur réserve... Mais bon, au moins ils sont ensemble ^^

Je ne sais pas encore quand sortira la suite... mais je la traduirai dès que possible ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Voilà le nouveau chapitre tout juste sorti cette semaine :) Notre petite famille est encore dans l'embarras mais heureusement, ils sont soudés ;)

Merci en tout cas à toutes les personnes qui ont poursuivi leur lecture de cette histoire, je suis super heureuse de retrouver la plupart d'entre vous :) Un très grand merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Edward POV

J'avais mal aux épaules et à la tête. J'avais envie de dormir, j'avais besoin de dormir. Mais je ne pouvais pas. Cela faisait quatre nuits d'affilée que je passais devant l'ordinateur à chercher une maison sur internet pour ma famille. Il n'y avait rien – rien d'assez bien pour nous et je commençais à perdre espoir.

Le problème, c'était que nous cherchions la perfection. Bella voulait une grande cuisine, mais rien de trop immense pour ne pas se sentir perturbée. Les garçons voulaient toujours partager une chambre mais nous savions qu'en grandissant, il leur faudrait plus d'espace. Avec l'arrivée des bébés, nous allions aussi avoir besoin d'une chambre en plus d'une chambre d'ami. Nous voulions deux salons : un pour recevoir et un pour se détendre. De plus, Bella allait avoir besoin d'un endroit pour travailler et faire ressortir son art. Je l'imaginais très bien installée dans un petit loft avec les bébés endormis derrière elle. Elle aurait une tasse de café à la main et quelques milliers de mots sur son écran d'ordinateur.

Mais pour l'instant, chez mes parents, elle n'avait rien de tout ça. Ici, elle avait ma mère qui lui collait au cul pour essayer de la chouchouter. Esmée voulait bien faire et Bella le savait mais ma femme était indépendante. Elle avait élevé Alex seule pendant cinq ans et il lui avait fallu cinq ans pour apprendre à me laisser entrer. Ça n'avait pas été facile pour elle, tout comme il n'avait pas été facile pour moi de laisser entrer Bella dans ma vie. Maintenant, nous avions besoin d'un endroit où nous retrouver en famille.

« Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Je regardai par dessus mon épaule et souris. Bella était assise dans notre lit. Elle se frottait les yeux et faisait de son mieux pour étouffer un bâillement. « Il est à peine plus de trois heures. »

« Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. » murmurai-je en éteignant l'écran avant de me lever. Je me dirigeai vers le lit et grimpai dessus. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle se blottit contre mon torse. « Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

« Tu ne m'as pas réveillée. » bâilla-t-elle. « Tu as vu quelque chose qui te plaît ? »

« Non. » soufflai-je en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux. « Rendors toi. »

« On peut parler si tu veux. » marmonna-t-elle. Je sentais qu'elle dormait déjà à moitié.

« Dors, bébé. »

Elle marmonna à nouveau un truc et s'enroula autour de moi avant de se rendormir. Je fermai les yeux et essayai de repousser mes inquiétudes. Nous allions bien finir par retrouver une maison, non ?

—MF—

Lorsque je me réveillai le lendemain matin, je tendis le bras vers Bella mais découvris que j'étais seul. Je m'assis et la cherchai du regard dans la pièce mais elle n'était pas là. Un rapide coup d'œil au réveil m'informa qu'elle était sans doute descendue pour donner leur petit-déjeuner aux garçons. Je repoussai les couverture et sortis du lit pour descendre. Je trouvai Bella installée à la cuisine avec les garçons. Ils riaient de la façon la plus insouciante que j'avais entendu depuis longtemps. Ils m'avaient manqué. Agir de cette façon me manquait. Bella se tourna vers moi et un magnifique sourire s'étala sur son visage, faisant briller ses yeux. Bon sang ce que je l'aimais.

« Hey, tu veux un café ? » me proposa-t-elle. Elle n'attendit pas ma réponse avant de se lever et te traverser la pièce.

« Ouais, merci. » dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'Alex. Il leva la tête vers moi avant de replonger dans son assiette de crêpes aux myrtilles. Bella posa mon mug devant moi et pencha pour m'embrasser délicatement. « Merci. »

« De rien. » murmura-t-elle. Elle prit place à côté de moi. « Je suis surprise que tu sois déjà debout vu l'heure à laquelle tu t'es couché. »

« Tu me manquais. » admis-je, ignorant les garçons qui râlaient. À une certaine époque, ils trouvaient ça cool quand Bella et moi étions si mièvres. Je suppose que les choses changent lorsqu'ils grandissent. « Où est ma mère ? »

« Elle est allée rejoindre ton père à l'hôpital pour prendre le petit-déjeuner avec lui. » répondit Bella, ramenant son attention sur moi.

Je soupirai. Si Esmée s'était rendue à l'hôpital, cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Carlisle avait perdu un patient. Travailler avec des enfants était agréable à quatre-vingt dix pour cent du temps, mais le reste du temps, il était sur les rotules. Carlisle essayait de ne pas trop s'attacher à ses patients mais il ne pouvait pas toujours nier cette partie de lui. Il adorait les enfants et faisait toujours de son possible pour améliorer leur vie. Lorsque j'étais enfant, je l'avais vu plus d'une fois passer la porte d'entrée et aller directement à l'étage. J'avais vu la souffrance sur son visage et la tristesse dans ses yeux. Mon père donnait une petite partie de lui à chaque patient qu'il soignait.

« Les garçons, si vous avez fini, allez mettre vos assiettes dans l'évier et allez vous laver les dents. » dit Bella en posant sa main sur la mienne. « Dépêchez vous ou on va être en retard. »

« Oui, madame. » marmonnèrent-ils avant d'obéir.

Dès qu'ils furent hors de la pièce, Bella se tourna vers moi. « Tu vas bien ? Je m'inquiète pour toi. Tu as beaucoup veillé cette semaine. »

Je souris. « Je vais bien, j'ai juste du mal à dormir. »

« Hmm, je suppose que je ne suis pas très douée pour t'épuiser, hum ? » rigola-t-elle doucement en posant sa main sur ma joue.

Je grognai et me penchai pour l'embrasser. « Tu es incroyable, bébé. À chaque fois. » soufflai-je. « C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai trop de choses en tête. »

« Je comprends. » marmonna-t-elle.

« Maman, on y va ! » cria Anthony depuis le salon.

Bella rit et m'embrassa une fois de plus. « Je reviens vite. »

« Je t'aime. » Je me levai et la pris dans mes bras pour l'embrasser un peu plus passionnément.

« Je t'aime aussi. » rigola-t-elle.

—MF—

J'attendis que Bella et les garçons soient partis pour me réinstaller devant l'ordinateur. Après avoir vérifié mes mails et viré quelques spams, je passai à nouveau les maisons en revu. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'espérais que la maison de nos rêves soient apparues comme par magie entre trois heures et huit heures du matin mais la déception pesa lourdement sur mes épaules.

J'étais toujours assis devant l'ordinateur lorsque Bella revint à la maison. Elle rigola et s'installa sur mes genoux, enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou. Je posai automatiquement mes mains sur son gros ventre. Je n'arrivais pas à me lasser de sentir mes bébés en elle. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et souris.

« Est-ce que les garçons ont été pénibles ? » demandai-je.

« Nah, pas vraiment. » marmonna-t-elle. « Je crois qu'ils ont senti que j'étais inquiète. »

Je soupirai. « Bébé, elle ne reviendra pas. Du moins pas ici. »

« Non, je sais. » Néanmoins, je sentais qu'elle ne le pensait pas vraiment. Renée s'était imposée dans nos vies. En la voyant devant l'école la semaine précédente, j'avais vu rouge mais c'était voir l'effet qu'elle avait fait à ma femme qui avait déjà du mal avec l'incendie et sa grossesse, que j'étais devenu furieux.

_Il fallait que je l'éloigne de ma famille. Il était temps de régler cette affaire avec Renée et je n'allais plus attendre. Je quittai Bella et me dirigeai vers Renée. Je la saisis par le bras et l'entraînai loin de l'école avant de relâcher ma colère sur elle._

_« Il faut que vous restiez loin de ma famille. Vous êtes une garce, une garce sans cœur qui a abandonné sa fille quand elle avait besoin d'elle. Et vous savez quoi, si j'avais été Charlie, j'aurais fait en sorte que vous ne la reverriez plus jamais mais je suppose que c'est un meilleur homme que moi. Il vous a laissée plus d'une chance mais vous avez tout foiré. »_

_« Je sais. » dit-elle difficilement mais je la fis taire en levant la main. _

_« Vous ne savez rien. » grondai-je. « Je sais ce que ça fait d'élever un enfant seul. Lorsque Sarah est morte, la seule chose qui m'a poussé à continuer, c'est mon fils. Anthony était mon univers mais il me manquait quand même quelque chose. Bella et Alex sont entrés dans nos vies et soudainement, tout a été parfait. Et maintenant vous êtes là à essayer de tout gâcher. »_

_« Non, je veux juste une chance. » bafouilla-t-elle. _

_« Vous avez eu votre chance. Laissez ma famille tranquille. Quittez Seattle ou je ferai en sorte que vous payiez pour tout ce que vous nous avez fait. »_

_La cloche sonna, faisant sursauter Renée. Elle soupira et regarda Bella avant de retourner à sa voiture, nous laissant seuls. Je me passai la main dans les cheveux et allai retrouver ma femme. Je priais pour que Renée prenne en compte ce que je venais de lui dire et qu'elle nous laisserait tranquilles._

« Edward. » chantonna Bella en frottant son nez contre mon cou. « Est-ce que tu dors au lieu de m'écouter ? »

« Non. » ris-je. « Je réfléchis. »

« Réfléchir est une très mauvaise habitude. » se moqua-t-elle. « Ça mène à de vilaines choses. »

« Ah ouais ? Comme quoi ? »

« Hum. » fit-elle avant de quitter mes genoux. Elle passa derrière moi et fit courir sa main de ses seins à son ventre. Elle enleva son t-shirt bien trop lentement à mon goût et le jeta par terre. Je gémis en voyant sa poitrine gonflée recouverte d'un soutien-gorge rose clair. Ma queue frémit dans mon pantalon de pyjama. « J'ai chaud. »

« Chaud ? » gémis-je en glissant ma main dans mon pantalon pour me caresser. « Autre chose ? »

Elle hocha la tête et posa ses mains sur la ceinture de son jogging. Elle le retira et l'envoya rejoindre son haut. Elle croisa mon regard tout en enlevant ensuite sa culotte. Avant que je puisse reprendre ma respiration, elle plongea ses doigts en elle.

Elle eut un petit sourire moqueur. « Je suis aussi mouillée. »

« Bella. » dis-je les dents serrées en retirant mon pantalon. Je saisis ma queue et l'observai se caresser devant moi. Elle était divine et elle était à moi – tout à moi.

« Je t'avais bien dit que ça mène à de vilaines choses. » ronronna-t-elle en grimpant sur le lit. Je ne pus pas me retenir lorsque je la vis ainsi à quatre pattes. Je traversai rapidement la pièce et l'attrapai par les hanches avant de plonger en elle. « EDWARD ! »

« Désolé, j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'ai besoin de te sentir, d'être en toi. » grognai-je en accélérant le rythme. Je l'emplissais à chaque fois un peu plus. « Putain, t'es incroyable. »

« Je – c'est toi. » cria-t-elle en agrippant fermement la couverture. « Bébé, plus fort ! »

« Putain de merde. » marmonnai-je. Je lui donnai tout de même ce qu'elle voulait. Elle vint à ma rencontre. Elle passa ses mains entre ses jambes et je sentis ses doigts effleurer mon sexe. Je dus me retenir de jouir mais putain, j'adorais quand elle se caressait.

« Edward, plus ! » me supplia-t-elle. Elle me regarda par dessus son épaule et gémit. « S'il te plaît ! »

« Tu – n'as – pas – à – me – supplier. » gémis-je. Mes paroles correspondaient à mes coups de butoir.

Bella frissonna, perdant le contrôle avant de tomber dans le plaisir. Elle laissa son orgasme l'envahir. Je la sentis se refermer sur moi. Après quelques mouvements, je me laissai aller à mon tour. Comme toujours, Bella et moi allions parfaitement bien ensemble.

—MF—

« On ne va jamais trouver la maison parfaite. » Bella était appuyée contre des oreillers. Elle caressait son ventre d'un air pensif. Nous étions allongés au lit depuis une bonne heure, profitant de notre bonheur post-orgasmisque. « Il faut juste qu'on l'accepte et qu'on en choisisse une. »

« Je n'ai pas envie qu'on prenne quelque chose qui ne nous plaît pas. » dis-je en me tournant sur le côté pour la regarder.

« Moi non plus mais les garçons méritent d'avoir une vraie maison, un endroit qu'ils pourront explorer et découvrir. Il ne nous reste pas tant de temps que ça avant qu'ils soient grands. Je ne veux pas leur prendre leur enfance. » Sa lèvre se mit à trembler. « On va avoir des bébés, Edward, et je veux qu'ils aient une maison à leur naissance. Une vraie maison. »

« Mais choisir n'importe quelle maison ne nous donnera pas un foyer. » répondis-je en m'essayant. Je lui pris la main et l'amenai à mes lèvres.

« Cet endroit non plus. » gémit Bella. « J'adore Carlisle et Esmée, mais je ne veux pas élever mes enfants ici. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Parce qu'on n'a pas arrêté de chercher et pourtant, on trouve rien. Je refuse tout ce qui n'est pas le meilleur. Pas quand ça concerne ma famille. »

« Je ne sais pas. » soupira Bella. « Je suppose qu'on pourrait louer un appartement. Ou... »

« On pourrait se faire construire. » murmurai-je.

« Quoi ? On ne peut pas se permettre d'acheter une maison neuve. L'argent de l'assurance ne financera pas tout. »

Je haussai les épaules. « Alors, on ira à la banque demander un nouveau crédit. Ou on pourrait piocher dans nos économies. De mon point de vue, on a deux possibilités. On peut soit reconstruire une nouvelle maison au même endroit, ou alors on peut repartir à zéro. »

« Hmm, c'est vrai. » marmonna-t-elle. « Mais je déteste l'idée de dépenser toutes nos économies dans une maison. Je veux dire, les garçons vont aller à la fac avant même qu'on s'en rende compte. »

« Eh bien, ça sera vrai si Anthony accepte d'y aller. » ris-je. Bella fronça les sourcils. « Bébé, je plaisante. Ce gamin ira à la fac même si pour ça, je dois y aller avec lui. »

« Tu y seras peut-être obligé. » rigola doucement Bella.

« Écoute, je n'ai pas réponse à tout mais au moins, on peut se renseigner. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal, si ? »

« Je suppose que non. » répondit-elle. « C'est pas comme si on avait trouvé quelque chose de toutes façons. »

« Non, c'est sûr. » soufflai-je en m'allongeant contre elle. « On peut avoir tout ce qu'on veut, comme on le veut et ou on le veut. »

« Ouais. » Bella prit ma main pour la poser sur son ventre. « Mais est-ce qu'on aura le temps avant la naissance des bébés ? »

« J'en sais rien. Sinon, on fera en sorte que ça fonctionne. »

« Tu parles comme si tout était facile. » s'exclama-t-elle. « Edward, je n'aime pas vivre ici. J'ai l'impression qu'Esmée est constamment sur mon dos et même si je comprends, j'ai besoin d'espace. »

« Ça fait beaucoup. » Elle roula des yeux, me faisant sourire. « Je suis désolé, j'essaye simplement de te remonter le moral. »

« Eh bien, ne fais pas ça. » soupira-t-elle.

« D'accord, j'arrête d'être cool et génial. »

« T'es con. » se moqua-t-elle. « Heureusement, t'es mignon. »

« Juste mignon ? » soufflai-je d'un air faussement choqué.

« Non, pas juste mignon. T'es aussi sexy. » sourit Bella. Elle grimpa à califourchon sur moi. Je grognai et la tins par les hanches. Mon besoin de plonger en elle était puissant. « Je ne veux pas passer pour une pleurnicheuse, vraiment mais j'ai besoin de pouvoir m'occuper de nos garçons sans qu'Esmée me gronde parce que j'ai décidé de leur donner un cupcake avant le dîner. Je suis d'accord pour qu'on se fasse construire une maison mais j'ai besoin d'un endroit où on pourra vivre en attendant. »

Je hochai la tête et me redressai, enroulant mes bras autour de sa taille. « Alors, c'est ce qu'on va faire. Je t'aime, Bella et je te donnerai tout ce qui pourra te rendre heureuse. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » murmura-t-elle. « Fais-moi l'amour maintenant. »

Je grognai et nous retournai de manière à ce qu'elle soit sous moi. Mais avant qu'on puisse enlever nos vêtements, on frappa bruyamment à la porte. Je quittai le lit en râlant et enfilai mon boxer et mon bas de pyjama. Une fois que je fus sûr que Bella était habillée, j'ouvris la porte et tombai sur Charlie.

« Charlie, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? » demandai-je.

« Papa ? » Bella vint derrière moi et posa sa main dans le bas de mon dos.

« Chérie. » commença-t-il. Un air grave s'étalait sur son visage. « Renée nous a quittés. »

« Dieu merci. » marmonna Bella, sans prendre la peine de cacher son dégoût. « Elle aurait pu partir plus tôt. »

« Non, Bella, tu ne m'as pas bien compris. » reprit Charlie. Il inspira profondément. « Elle est morte. »

* * *

_PaPAmPaM_ ! ^^ Oh le beau cliffy ! Je ne sais pas vous, mais je ne l'avais pas vu venir... la question est maintenant de savoir qu'est-ce qui a causé cette mort ? Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, malheureusement...

N'oubliez pas, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! On se retrouve à la sortie du prochain chapitre pour la suite ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	15. Chapter 15

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Le nouveau chapitre arrive plus tôt que prévu :) On s'était quitté sur un cliffy, réponse maintenant !

Merci en tout cas à toutes les personnes qui ont poursuivi leur lecture de cette histoire, je suis super heureuse de retrouver la plupart d'entre vous :) Un très grand merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Bella POV

Il me fallut cinq bonnes secondes avant de réaliser ce que Charlie venait de dire. Renée était morte. Ma mère, la femme qui m'avait abandonnée quand j'étais enfant et qui m'avait ensuite dit que je ne pourrais jamais m'occuper correctement de mon fils, était morte.

« Comment ? » demandai-je, perturbée par le calme de ma voix.

« Je ne sais pas. » répondit-il. « Ils pensent que c'est une overdose mais tant qu'ils n'auront pas fait l'autopsie, on ne peut pas en être sûr. »

« C'est... » Je secouai la tête. « Ça lui ressemble tellement. Ça devait bien finir par arriver tôt ou tard, non ? Qu'elle soit derrière un volant ou dans une chambre d'hôtel, ses problèmes de drogue et d'alcool allaient bien finir par la rattraper. »

« Je suppose que oui. » marmonna Charlie. « Écoute, je vais aller chercher les garçons à l'école, d'accord ? Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de quoi que ce soit, nous sommes là pour vous aider. »

« Non, je vais aller chercher les garçons, ça ira. » J'inspirai profondément. « Hum, ouais, je vais les chercher. »

« Chérie, ça ne me dérange pas. » insista Charlie.

Mon regard se posa sur lui. « J'ai dit que j'irai chercher mes enfants à l'école. Bon sang, je vais bien, d'accord ? »

« Si tu le dis. » marmonna-t-il en fixant le sol. « Désolé de vous avoir dérangés. »

Avant que je puisse m'excuser, Charlie tourna les talons et descendit l'escalier. Edward referma la porte de sa chambre avant de me regarder. Son expression me disait tout ce que j'avais à savoir : je m'étais comportée comme une garce. Mon père essayait d'aider et au lieu de l'accepter, je l'avais repoussé violemment.

Je secouai la tête. « Wow, j'aurais difficilement pu faire pire ? »

« Sans doute. » sourit Edward. Il m'attira dans ses bras. « Tu sais qu'il voulait seulement t'aider. »

« Oui, mais elle n'était rien pour moi, Edward. Pourquoi est-ce que sa mort devrait me faire quelque chose ? »

« Parce que même si c'était une garce et même si elle t'a fait beaucoup de mal, elle reste ta mère. » murmura-t-il en me caressant le dos. « C'est normal d'être triste, Bella. »

Je soupirai et le regardai. « C'est ça le problème, je ne suis pas triste. Edward, je me sens soulagée. Elle ne peut plus nous atteindre, elle ne peut plus faire de mal aux garçons. C'est égoïste de ma part mais je suis contente qu'elle soit morte. »

« Bébé, tu es tout sauf égoïste. » Edward se pencha pour m'embrasser sur les lèvres. « Et tu n'es pas censé ressentir quelque chose de particulier. Mais souviens toi que je suis là si tu as besoin de parler, d'accord ? Promets moi que tu ne te cacheras pas de moi. »

« Je te le promets. » murmurai-je. « Et merci. »

« De rien. On ferait bien de se mettre au boulot avant d'aller chercher les garçons. On, hum, a perdu pas mal de temps ce matin à faire d'autres choses. »

J'eus un petit sourire moqueur. « Je n'appelle pas ce qu'on vient de faire une perte de temps. La façon dont tu m'as prise m'a plutôt plu. »

Edward grogna. « Moi aussi, bébé, mais si je n'envoie pas ces photos à Sam alors je ne ferais pas parti de l'exposition et on ne peut pas se le permettre. »

« Très bien. » soupirai-je en quittant ses bras. « Je suppose que je pourrais arranger mon livre pour Caius ou un truc dans le genre. En plus, Démétri m'a laissée une demi douzaine de messages et je devrais sans doute le rappeler. »

« Hum, ouais, parce que la dernière fois que tu l'as ignoré, il est venu ici et il m'a menacée de me botter les fesses, d'ailleurs, c'était ironique parce que ce n'était pas de ma faute si tu l'ignorais. »

« Ça ne me plaît pas vraiment. » dis-je. « Quand son visage devient rouge et je veux dire vraiment rouge, ça me fait penser à Elmo et je trouve ça hilarant. »

« Tu es étrange, bébé, vraiment étrange. » se moqua Edward. « C'est une bonne chose que tu m'aimes. »

« C'est vrai, tu sais ? » répondis-je sérieusement. « Je veux dire, je t'aime. »

Edward sourit et posa sa main sur ma joue. « Je t'aime aussi. »

—MF—

Edward et moi quittâmes sa chambre pile à l'heure pour aller chercher les garçons. Pour être honnête, je me cachais de mon père, Esmée, Carlisle et tous les autres. Je n'étais pas idiote. Dès qu'ils allaient apprendre la mort de Renée, ils allaient tous rappliquer pour m'offrir leur soutien. J'appréciais ça – je l'appréciais vraiment – mais Renée n'était plus ma mère depuis le jour où elle m'avait dit d'avorter parce que mon fils aurait été mieux mort qu'avec moi. C'était le genre de choses que je ne pouvais pas pardonner et ce n'était qu'une chose parmi tant d'autres. Ajouter à ça le fait que je la tenais responsable de la destruction de notre maison. Je n'allais pas la pleurer de si tôt.

« Tu es prête ? » demanda Edward en fermant son ordinateur. Il me regarda.

J'enregistrai mon document et l'imitai. « Autant que possible. » Je me levai et pris mes clefs après avoir enfilé mes chaussures. « Tu peux rester ici si tu veux. Ça ne me dérange pas. »

« Nan, j'ai besoin d'air frais. » répondit Edward en haussant les épaules. Mais évidemment, je le connaissais bien. Il n'était toujours pas sûr que j'allais bien et il voulait être là au cas où j'aurais craqué. _Idiot_, pensai-je.

« Super. » souris-je.

Comme je le pensais, Charlie, Esmée et Carlisle étaient assis dans le salon. Ils parlaient tout bas. Leur regard se posa sur moi et je sus qu'ils parlaient de moi et de mon manque d'émotions à la mort de Renée. Ils ne comprenaient pas à quel point elle m'avait blessée. Elle n'avait jamais été présente pour moi et je n'allais certainement pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'elle.

« Bon sang, Edward, ça t'est déjà arrivé d'entrer dans une pièce et d'avoir l'impression que tout le monde parle de toi ? » lançai-je sèchement en me dirigeant vers la porte.

« Tous les jours depuis quatre ans. » rétorqua-t-il. « Mais tu sais qu'ils font ça pour ton bien. »

« Hmm, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire. » J'ouvris la porte et sortis.

Edward me suivit jusqu'à la voiture et s'installa derrière le volant pendant que je grimpais du côté passager. Ma main effleura mon ventre lorsque je mis ma ceinture de sécurité. Tellement de choses avaient changé en si peu de temps. J'étais enceinte de quinze semaines et nous étions virtuellement sans maison. Je poussai un soupir et regardai Edward. Il avait déjà quitté l'allée et nous roulions en direction de l'école.

« Je pense qu'on devrait se faire construire une nouvelle maison. » murmurai-je.

Il sourit et tourna la tête vers moi. « Ouais ? »

« Oui. Je veux dire, ça serait l'occasion parfaite d'avoir notre maison de rêve, non ? Elle sera exactement comme on veut. Mais j'aime l'idée de partir sur un nouveau terrain. Je ne sais pas, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a souillé l'ancien. »

« D'accord, on pourra le mettre en vente et on se met à chercher quelque chose immédiatement. Pendant ce temps là, on pourra continuer à chercher une maison à louer ou un appartement ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Aucune des deux options n'est terrible mais je ne supporte que c'est mieux que vivre chez tes parents. En plus, ils n'auront plus à nous supporter. »

« Ça ne les dérange pas, mais je vois où tu veux en venir. On a besoin d'un endroit où on pourra vivre en famille. »

« Exactement. » Je me tournai sur mon siège et essayai de m'expliquer. « Les garçons ont besoin qu'on leur offre de la stabilité. C'est une des raisons pour laquelle on avait décidé d'emménager ensemble au début. Maintenant, ils n'ont plus ça. Bon sang, toi et moi n'avons plus ça nous non plus. On passe tout notre temps enfermés dans ta chambre. Et bébé, je t'aime, mais on ne peut pas passer toute nos journées au lit ensemble. »

« Mais ça pourrait être marrant. » rit Edward. « Mais je suis d'accord avec toi. Alors, on va se chercher un appartement ou une maison à louer le temps qu'on se fasse construire quelque chose. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur, non ? »

« C'est ça. » soufflai-je. « Comme si les choses avaient toujours été faciles pour nous. »

« Bon sang, eh bien, on pourrait tout aussi bien abandonner maintenant. » se moqua Edward.

« Rigole mais regarde un peu notre passif, bébé. On ne peut pas dire qu'on a été très chanceux. »

« On s'est trouvé l'un l'autre, non ? » Il me prit la main.

« Ouais. » souris-je. « Grâce aux garçons. Tu crois qu'ils savaient en devenant amis que cinq ans plus tard ils seraient frères et qu'on serait mariés ? »

« Non. » rigola Edward en se garant devant l'école. « Mais je ne pense pas que ça soit une coïncidence qu'ils se soient retrouvés dans la classe d'Alice. Ils étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre. »

« Tu crois ? »

Edward acquiesça. « Ça va sans doute te paraître fou mais je crois que Sarah et Brody ont poussé nos enfants à se rencontrer, ce qui nous a poussé l'un vers l'autre. Je pense qu'ils voulaient qu'on forme une famille, Bella. »

« C'est tout à fait le genre de choses que Brody aurait fait. » ris-je. Après cinq ans de mariage, j'aimais le fait qu'Edward et moi étions suffisamment à l'aise l'un avec l'autre pour parler ainsi de Sarah et Brody. Nous les aimerions pour toujours. Nous arrivions à les voir en nos fils.

« Sarah aussi. Anthony lui ressemble de plus en plus chaque jour. » murmura Edward. « Têtu comme une mule. »

« Ouais. » soufflai-je. « Parce qu'on n'est pas du tout comme ça. Continue à te répéter ça, Edward. »

Il marmonna un truc comme quoi il n'était pas une tête de mule alors que nous descendions de la voiture. Nous attendîmes que la cloche sonne, libérant les garçons. Rose, Kate, Angela et Jasper attendaient déjà devant les portes et au vu de leur air hésitant, ils étaient déjà au courant pour Renée. Je me retins de rouler des yeux. Est-ce que c'était si mal que ça que la mort de ma mère ne signifiait rien pour moi ? En plus, elle n'avait jamais été vraiment une mère à mes yeux.

« Comment va ce petit bonhomme ? » demandai-je à Angela en posant ma main dans le dos de Jude.

Angela eut un sourire fier. « Il est génial. Il a dormi toute la nuit pour la première fois hier. C'était le paradis. »

« Oh j'en suis sûre. » ris-je. « Je ne suis pas pressée de vivre les nuits blanches. »

« Surtout avec des jumeaux. » ajouta Angela.

« Ouais, sans blague. » murmurai-je. « Je peux le prendre ? »

« Bien sûr. » Angela plaça délicatement Jude dans mes bras. L'adorable bébé ouvrit les yeux pour me regarder. Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire. « Voyez vous ça ? Il ne sourit pas à tout le monde, tu sais. »

« Vraiment ? » demandai-je.

Angela hocha la tête. « Oui, c'est un bébé tranquille qui n'aime pas trop être bousculé mais on dirait qu'il t'aime bien. »

Je glissai ma main entre ses petits doigts. Son sourire se fit plus grand et mes yeux se remplirent de larmes. La dernière fois que j'avais tenu un bébé comme ça, c'était le mien et j'essayais de comprendre comment être mère. Même si j'avais passé des nuits entières à faire les cents pas en priant pour qu'Alex s'endorme et en regrettant qu'il n'ait pas de père, j'étais prête à le refaire. Juste Alex, Charlie et moi avant l'arrivée d'Anthony et Edward dans nos vies.

« Bella, tu vas bien ? » me questionna Angela en récupérant Jude. Je réalisai à ce moment là que je pleurais en silence. « Edward, est-ce qu'elle va bien ? »

« Oui. » murmura-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras. Il m'éloigna du groupe et s'arrêta devant la voiture. « Bébé, parle moi. »

« Elle n'a jamais été présente pour moi, Edward. » gémis-je. « Elle n'a jamais vu Alex faire ses premiers pas ou manger ses premières carottes. Charlie était là lui. Je la déteste. »

« Mais. » souffla-t-il.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'aimait pas suffisamment pour laisser tomber sa vie ? Pourquoi elle n'est pas restée auprès de moi pour m'apprendre à être mère ? J'ai dû apprendre toute seule – tout toute seule. Pourquoi je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » murmura-t-il. « J'aimerais le savoir mais ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis désolé qu'elle n'ait jamais été une vraie maman pour toi, bébé. »

« Je la déteste vraiment. » gémis-je.

« Moi aussi. » me consola-t-il.

La cloche sonna et je fis de mon mieux pour sécher mes larmes. La dernière chose que je voulais, c'était que mes fils sachent que j'avais pleuré. C'était suffisamment nul comme ça que j'ai laissé tomber ma garde devant Rose, Angela, Kate et Jasper. Je n'avais pas besoin que mes garçons me voient comme ça eux aussi. J'étais censé les protéger, pas le contraire. Comme toujours, ils furent les deux derniers à quitter le bâtiment.

« Hey, les gars, c'était comment l'école ? » demanda Edward avant que je puisse parler.

Néanmoins, ils n'étaient pas bêtes. Alex et Anthony me regardèrent. « Bien. » marmonnèrent-ils.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » lança Alex en croisant les bras. « Tu as pleuré. »

« Hey, et si on allait s'acheter des glaces, on va tout vous expliquer. » proposa Edward.

Alex et Anthony échangèrent un regard avant d'accepter. Je détestais les voir s'inquiéter autant pour moi, surtout Alex. Il avait déjà passé une grande partie de son enfance à prendre soin de moi, au lieu de me laisser être le parent. Si Edward et Anthony n'étaient pas rentrés dans nos vies, il n'aurait jamais pu se détendre et agir comme un enfant. Le trajet jusqu'au Malcolm se fit en silence. Ce petit endroit avait été témoin de nos moments les plus heureux mais pour le moment, il était terni par la mort de ma mère. Je secouai la tête et regardai par la fenêtre. Elle avait réussi à gâcher ma vie de plus d'une façon.

Nous quittâmes solennellement la voiture et nous rendîmes à l'intérieur. Nous commandâmes et nous installâmes à notre alcôve habituelle. Le silence assourdissant n'était brisé que par les personnes autour de nous.

Edward soupira et posa sa cuillère sur la table. « Vous vous souvenez de la femme qui est venue à la maison avant l'incendie ? »

« Ouais, la folle. » dit Anthony en haussant les épaules. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? »

« Eh bien, elle, hum, c'était la maman de... » Edward se tut et souffla.

« C'était ma mère. » dis-je, ramenant l'attention des garçons sur moi. « Vous souvenez que je vous ai dit qu'elle était partie quand j'étais toute petite ? »

Alex fronça les sourcils. « Oui. »

« Eh bien, elle est revenue et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle voulait. » J'inspirai profondément. « Et elle est décédée ce matin. »

« Oh. » souffla Alex. « Et ça te rend triste ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas. » Je secouai la tête. « C'est vraiment compliqué. Elle n'était pas là pour moi quand j'avais besoin d'elle. »

« Peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire. » murmura Anthony. Je me tournai vers lui. « Papa et toi vous dites toujours qu'on n'apprend pas à être parents grâce à un manuel, pas vrai ? »

« Oui. » répondit Edward.

« D'accord, eh bien, peut-être qu'elle ne savait pas comme faire pour être là pour toi, Maman. » Il regarda par la fenêtre. « Peut-être qu'elle avait peur de ne pas être assez bien pour toi ou un truc dans le genre. »

« Ouais, peut-être. » murmurai-je. Je posai ma main sur la sienne. Anthony me regarda les larmes aux yeux. « Est-ce que je t'ai dit que je t'aime ces derniers temps ? »

« Tous les jours. » répondit-il. Une larme roula sur sa joue et il l'essuya avec son épaule.

« Bien, parce que c'est mon boulot entant que ta maman. » Je souris et regardai Alex. « Et la tienne aussi. »

« T'es vraiment dégoûtante Maman. » marmonna Alex, essayant de dissimuler ses joues rougies.

« Ouais, peut-être. » ris-je. « Bon, racontez moi votre journée. Il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial ? »

« Nan. » grogna Anthony. « Mais au déjeuner, Elliott a mélangé sa salade avec le plat principal et le fruit, et il m'a défié de le manger. »

« Tu l'as fait ? » demandai-je horrifiée.

« Hum, ouais. » Il me regarda comme si j'étais folle. « C'était un défi. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas le faire. »

« Ouais, Maman. » se moqua Edward en se tournant vers moi. « Il ne pouvait pas ne pas le faire. »

« Bon sang, mais à quoi je pensais ? » ris-je doucement.

« Je ne sais pas Maman. » soupira Anthony. « Je ne sais vraiment pas. »

Après avoir entendu tous les détails dégoûtants de la concoction d'Elliott, nous jetâmes nos coupes vides et allâmes à la voiture pour rentrer chez Carlisle et Esmée.

* * *

Je pense qu'il est grand temps qu'ils se trouvent une maison parce que leur famille est vraiment envahissante ^^

Je ne sais pas quand sortira le prochain chapitre mais je serai là pour le traduire ;) N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

Voici la suite des aventures de notre petite famille préférée :) C'est d'ailleurs un chapitre important mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ;)

Merci en tout cas à toutes les personnes qui ont poursuivi leur lecture de cette histoire, je suis super heureuse de retrouver la plupart d'entre vous :) Un très grand merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Edward POV

« Putain de merde. » grognai-je en frottant l'orteil que je venais de cogner contre un des cartons qui remplissaient notre minuscule salon. J'entendis Bella, Alex et Anthony rire depuis la cuisine et cela m'agaça encore plus. Pas vraiment eux, mais plutôt le fait qu'au lieu d'être dans notre belle et grande maison, nous étions coincés dans cette appartement trois pièces, absolument minuscule et étroit.

Après avoir pris la décision de nous faire construire une nouvelle maison, Bella et moi avions passé les deux semaines suivantes à chercher une maison à louer mais la seule qui nous avait plu était hors de prix et dans un quartier horrible. Alors, nous avions fini par prendre un appartement. Ce n'était si horrible que ça, juste plus petit que ce à quoi nous étions habitués.

« Ça va bébé ? » demanda Bella.

Je regardai par dessus mon épaule et la trouvai appuyée contre la porte de la cuisine. Je fronçai les sourcils et hochai la tête. « Ouaip', seul mon orteil est touché, et peut-être aussi ma fierté. »

« Aw. » ronronna-t-elle en se glissant entre les cartons pour venir jusqu'à moi. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ma taille. « Tu veux que je fasse un bisous magique à ta fierté ? »

Je grognai en sentant ses mains passer sous mon t-shirt. « Je préférerais que tu embrasses une autre partie de mon corps. » gémis-je quelques secondes avant que les garçons ne sortent de la cuisine. « Mais ça n'est pas près d'arriver. »

Bella rigola doucement et laissa retomber ses bras. « Peut-être plus tard. »

« On est prêt à y aller ? » souffla Anthony en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. « On va être en retard. »

« Laisse moi le temps de trouver mes clefs. » marmonnai-je. Je fouillai les cartons devant moi. J'en bougeai trois et trouvai mes clefs. Je les pris et les fis tourner sur mon doigt. « Il me manque juste mes chaussures et on pourra y aller. »

« Dépêche toi ! » cria-t-il presque.

Je lui lançai un regard qui disait ''calme toi putain'', avant de remonter le tout petit couloir pour rejoindre notre chambre à Bella et moi. Pour être honnête, nous avions à peine eu la place d'y mettre notre lit et notre commode sans oublier la douzaine de cartons qui étaient empilés dans les coins. Je tombai à genoux et partis à la recherche de mes chaussures. Je les trouvai sous le lit et les enfilai.

Je revins dans le salon et fis signe à Alex et Anthony de sortir. Ils étaient très énervés. Bella me sourit. Elle détestait notre situation autant que moi mais quel autre choix avions nous ? On ne pouvait pas continuer à vivre avec mes parents. Je les adorais mais ils nous étouffaient. Non, Bella, Alex, Anthony et moi avions besoin de former une famille chez nous. Je regrettais simplement que nous n'ayons pas trouvé quelque chose de plus grand qu'une boîte à chaussures.

Je suivis les garçons et Bella en bas de l'immeuble jusqu'à notre place de parking. Une fois que nous fûmes tous à l'intérieur de la voiture, nous partîmes en direction de l'école. Je savais qu'il allait nous falloir dix minutes de plus pour traverser la ville. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Bella et lui pris la main en souriant. Elle me regarda. Elle avait posé son autre main sur son ventre qui était maintenant très imposant. J'aimais la façon dont elle tenait son ventre, caressant nos jumeaux à naître.

« Tu penses qu'ils vont nous laisser regarder entre leur jambe cette fois-ci ? » demandai-je en pensant au dernier rendez-vous de Bella chez le médecin. Nous avions espéré pouvoir apprendre le sexe des bébés mais ils étaient têtus et avaient refusé de bouger pour qu'on puisse le voir. Bella disait que c'était de ma faute et moi je disais que c'était de la sienne.

« Sans doute pas. » rit-elle en secouant la tête.

« C'est pas juste qu'on puisse pas venir avec vous. » marmonna Anthony. « C'est quand même nos sœurs. »

« Ou frères. » les corrigeai-je pour la quatre-vingtième fois. « L'un des jumeaux pourrait être un garçon. »

« Tu as tort. » déclara Alex comme si c'était une évidence. « Les bébés sont des filles. On n'arrête pas de vous le dire mais vous refusez de nous croire. »

Je poussai un soupir. Nous avions déjà eu cette conversation une bonne dizaine de fois ces trois dernières semaines. Les garçons étaient persuadés que nous allions avoir deux filles et ils nous proposaient même des prénoms. Évidemment, ils voulaient les appeler Mary Jane et May. Leur obsession pour Spiderman y était pour beaucoup et Bella et moi avions tout de suite refusé ça. Évidemment, je ne l'aurais pas dit à Bella mais secrètement, j'espérais que les garçons avaient raison et que nous allions avoir des jumelles.

« Ça n'a pas d'importance que ça soit des garçons ou des filles. Tout ce qui compte, c'est qu'ils soient en bonne santé. » dit Bella en se tournant vers les garçons. « Et vous allez à l'école aujourd'hui, alors arrêtez de lutter. Je vous promets qu'aller voir un ballet ce n'est pas la fin du monde. »

« Peu importe. » grogna Alex alors que je me garais derrière Angela. Anna descendit et fixa Alex. Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et le vis rougir. Elle portait une robe de soirée rouge. Alex s'éclaircit la gorge et ouvrit la portière. « Peut-être que ça sera pas si horrible que ça. »

Anthony descendit après lui mais vu la grimace qu'il faisait, il n'était pas d'accord avec son frère. Alex se dirigea droit sur Anna et lui tendit la main. Elle lui sourit et la prit, le laissant l'entraîner vers la porte. Bella et moi échangeâmes un regard. Ouais, il allait falloir qu'on garde un œil sur ces deux là.

« Je regrette de ne pas pouvoir aller avec eux. » dit Bella avec regret. « J'ai toujours aimé les ballets. »

« Tu sais quoi. » dis-je, ramenant son attention sur moi. « Et si je t'y emmenais ? »

« Vraiment ? »

Je soufflai. « Bien sûr. Je t'aime. »

Bella sourit et rougit. « Je t'aime aussi. Et j'adorerais y aller. »

« Bien, je vais voir si je peux avoir des billets. On pourrait aller voir Casse-noisette ce Noël. »

« Oh, je ne l'ai pas vu depuis que j'étais petite. » rit-elle. « Charlie m'y a emmené quand j'avais sept ans. Il a râlé comme Alex et Anthony mais il a enfilé son plus beau costume et m'a acheté une très jolie robe. Elle était rose et avait un long nœud en satin blanc. Il m'a bouclée les cheveux et m'a autorisée à mettre du gloss, c'était d'ailleurs énorme pour moi. Au moment de partir, il m'a tendu son bras et m'a dit, ''J'ai la plus belle des filles à mon bras ce soir, ma chérie.'' » Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche et inspira d'une façon tremblante. Je vis les larmes envahir ses grands yeux bruns. « On a passé un merveilleux moment, Edward. C'était magique. »

« On dirait bien. » murmurai-je en lui caressant la joue du bout des doigts.

Elle expira et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour retenir ses larmes. « On ferait mieux d'y aller ou on va être en retard. »

« D'accord, mon amour. » répondis-je. J'embrassai ses doigts avant de reposer sa main sur son ventre. « Dis à nos bébés d'être sages et de nous laisser voir s'ils sont des garçons ou des filles. »

« Ouais, ouais, je vais essayer. » souffla Bella.

—MF—

Une demi heure plus tard, je me garai devant le cabinet du médecin de Bella. J'aidai ma femme à descendre de voiture et fis bien en sorte de lui peloter les fesses tout en me plaquant contre elle. Elle monta dans l'ascenseur en soufflant et me lança un regard mauvais tout en me traitant d'allumeur. Je lui fis un sourire moqueur parce que je savais que je l'allumais mais c'était normal vu qu'elle passait son temps à me tenter avec son corps. Surtout qu'on commençait à bien voir son ventre maintenant, je n'arrivais pas à retirer mes mains.

« Plus tard, quand on sera à la maison, je vais te le faire payer. » ronronna-t-elle en pressant ses fesses contre mon entrejambe.

« Ne fais pas de promesse que tu ne pourras pas tenir. » murmurai-je, en effleurant son oreille de mes lèvres. Elle frissonna et se tourna vers moi. Elle posa sa main sur mon torse et me regarda à travers ses cils. Je me sentis frémir et faillis jouir à cet endroit précis. Elle n'avait pas idée à quel point elle était attirante.

« Oh, je tiens toujours mes promesses. » murmura-t-elle d'un ton séducteur. « Toujours. »

Je gémis alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient. J'éloignai Bella de moi et ris tout bas. Je la suivis en résistant à l'envie de m'arranger dans mon pantalon. Bella s'enregistra auprès de la réceptionniste puis elle vint s'asseoir à côté de moi sur l'un des nombreux canapés. Elle posa une main sur son ventre et l'autre sur mon genou.

Nous n'eûmes pas à attendre plus de cinq minutes avant que Cora n'ouvre la porte et n'appelle Bella. Je me levai et offris ma main à ma femme. Elle la prit avec précaution.

« Comment ça va ? » demanda Cora en faisant signe à Bella de monter sur la balance.

Elle enleva ses chaussures et soupira en faisant ce qu'on lui avait demandée. Je retins mon rire parce que je savais qu'elle détestait cette partie de la visite médicale. « Oh, vous savez, ça va. » répondit-elle. « J'ai pris combien ? »

« Deux kilos. » répondit Cora avant de reprendre rapidement la parole. « Mais comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, vous allez devoir prendre plus de poids avec des jumeaux et en plus, vous étiez déjà très mince, Bella. Vous n'avez pris que sept kilos en tout alors ne paniquez pas. »

« Ouais, ouais, je sais. » ronchonna Bella. « Mais je ne suis pas obligée d'aimer ça. »

Cora lui fit signe d'aller aux toilettes pour un prélèvement urinaire. Ça faisait rougir ma femme à chaque fois. J'attendis à la porte et lorsqu'elle sortit, Bella passa une main humide sur mon visage en riant. « C'est une bonne chose que je me sois lavée les mains après avoir fait pipi, hum ? »

« Ugh, t'avais intérêt. » ris-je en lui donnant une tape sur les fesses. Je l'entraînai vers la salle d'examen. Elle rigola tout en s'installant sur la table d'examen. Cora arriva quelques minutes plus tard et prit la température et la tension de ma femme. Elle arqua un sourcil en lisant les résultats. Néanmoins, avant que je puisse lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, elle annonça que Tia allait venir tout de suite et ferma la porte derrière elle. Je me tournai vers Bella et arquai un sourcil. « C'est moi ou ta tension a eu l'air de l'inquiéter ? »

« C'est pas toi. » souffla Bella. Néanmoins, elle n'eut pas le temps d'ajouter autre chose. La porte s'ouvrit et Tia entra.

« Bonjour. » nous salua-t-elle mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir ce qui se passait mais soudainement, j'étais très nerveux. Elle posa le dossier de Bella sur le comptoir et sourit. « Alors, comment ça se passe ? »

« Très bien. » sourit Bella. « On vient juste d'emménager dans un nouvel appartement. »

« Et tout s'est bien passé, vous n'avez pas bougé votre charmant petit doigt, pas vrai ? » Tia attendit la réponse de Bella.

« Elle a essayé d'aider. » lançai-je avant Bella. « Mais je ne l'ai pas laissé faire. Elle s'est assise au milieu de la pièce et a guidé les opérations. »

« Bien. » pépia Tia. Elle approcha de Bella et sortit son stéthoscope. « Je vais juste écouter un peu. »

« D'accord. » souffla Bella.

Tia écouta le cœur et les poumons de ma femme, lui demandant à plusieurs reprises d'inspirer profondément. Même si c'était notre quatrième rendez-vous avec Tia depuis qu'on avait découvert qu'elle était enceinte, j'étais toujours mal à l'aise d'être présent avec elle. Sarah n'avait jamais voulu que je vienne à ses rendez-vous et après avoir appris qu'elle avait un problème au cœur, elle s'était mise à me dire encore et encore que tout allait très bien. J'avais tellement eu envie de la croire mais à la fin, elle était si faible, si vulnérable.

« Allongez vous. » Tia posa sa main dans le dos de Bella pour l'aider à s'étendre sur la table.

Je me plaçai rapidement aux côtés de Bella et lui pris la main. Tia sourit mais ne dit rien. Elle releva le haut de ma femme, dévoilant son gros ventre. Pendant que le médecin tâtait le ventre de Bella, vérifiant l'emplacement des bébés, je ne quittai pas ma femme des yeux. Tia mesura ensuite le ventre de Bella et mon épouse grogna.

« Combien ? » demanda-t-elle.

« À peu près cinquante-cinq centimètres. » s'exclama joyeusement Tia. « C'est parfait pour vingt semaines de grossesse. »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous avez l'air aussi nerveuse ? » la questionna Bella.

Tia fit la moue tout en lançant le mètre sur le comptoir. « Votre tension est élevée. »

« Élevée comment ? » demandai-je.

« 155/96. » Je n'y connaissais pas grand chose en tension mais je savais que c'était trop. « Mais avant que vous paniquiez, ça ne veut pas dire que quelque chose ne va pas. Vous portez des jumeaux et avec le déménagement, l'incendie et le reste, ce n'est pas étonnant. J'aimerais néanmoins reprendre votre tension avant que vous ne partiez pour voir si elle est retombée un peu. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il va falloir qu'on envisage des solutions. »

« Comme quoi ? » lança Bella en posant sa main sur son ventre.

« Comme rester alitée pendant quelques jours sous monitoring. » expliqua Tia. Elle soupira et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Écoutez, on va juste voir les résultats et on prendra une décision en conséquence, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. » répondit Bella en raffermissant sa prise sur ma main.

« Bien, jetons un coup d'œil à vos bébés. » sourit le médecin. Elle sortit l'échographe et l'amena vers Bella. J'allai éteindre les lumières et Tia me remercia d'un hochement de la tête. Elle alluma la machine et Bella se rallongea. Tia pressa du gel sur le ventre de ma femme et cette dernière rit à cause du froid. On aurait pu croire qu'elle aurait l'habitude, mais elle réagissait comme ça à chaque fois. Après un moment à passer l'appareil sur le ventre de Bella, elle nous regarda. « Vous voulez toujours connaître le sexe des bébés ? »

« Oui. » Nous avions presque crier en cœur.

Tia se mit à rire. « D'accord, d'accord. » Elle tourna l'écran vers nous. « Dites bonjours à vos... filles. »

Bella haleta et posa sa main sur sa bouche alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. « Filles ? On va avoir des filles ? »

« Oui, deux petites filles en parfaite santé. » confirma Tia en imprimant une douzaine de photos. « D'accord, je vais vous laisser quelques minutes puis je reviendrai prendre votre tension. »

« Très bien. » dis-je doucement.

Tia ralluma les lumières avant de sortir. J'essuyai le ventre de Bella et l'aidai à se redresser. Je m'assis à côté d'elle sur la table et enroulai mes bras autour de sa taille. Je posai mon menton sur son épaule pour voir les photos qu'elle tenait.

« Tu sais quoi, les garçons ne vont pas nous lâcher avec ça. » soufflai-je en riant doucement. « C'est assez pénible comme ça qu'ils aient deviné qu'on allait avoir des jumeaux et maintenant, ils savaient que c'était des filles. »

Bella sourit. « Est-ce que tu crois que Sarah et Brody leur ont dit ? »

Je posai mes lèvres sur sa peau et parlai tout bas. « J'en suis sûr. Ils ont toujours une longueur d'avance sur nous. »

« C'est vrai. » murmura-t-elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Tia revint pour vérifier la tension de Bella. Elle était descendue à 142/84 mais ça ne plaisait pas à Tia. Elle lui donna une ordonnance pour un tensiomètre numérique et m'ordonna de vérifier sa tension tous les matins et tous les soirs et à n'importe quels autres moments nécessaires. Comme si ça ne suffisait pas, elle demanda à Bella de rester au lit si sa tension était trop élevée. Bella fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas marrant, Bella, mais vos filles ont besoin que vous preniez soin d'elles. » dit Tia en me tendant l'ordonnance.

« Ouais, je sais. » marmonna-t-elle en posant sa main sur son ventre.

Je pris un autre rendez-vous pour Bella puis nous allâmes à la voiture. Nous nous arrêtâmes à la pharmacie pour acheter le tensiomètre puis nous achetâmes le déjeuner avant de rentrer à la maison. Même si elle ne disait pas grand chose, je voyais bien que Bella était aussi inquiète que moi. Nous rentrâmes à l'appartement ensemble et nous installâmes dans le salon pour manger nos hamburger et nos frites.

« Est-ce que tu crois que les bébés iront bien ? » demanda Bella, des trémolos dans la voix. Son regard croisa le mien et j'y vis ses larmes.

« Oh, ma chérie. » souris-je. « Les filles seront parfaites. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on va avoir des filles. » rit-elle, ignorant la larme qui coulait sur sa joue.

« Moi non plus. » murmurai-je en l'essuyant. « Je t'aime Bella. »

Elle se pencha et m'embrassa délicatement. « Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

Les choses ne se présentent pas trop bien... mais en même temps, une grossesse n'est jamais anodine alors s'ils prennent bien leurs précautions, ça devrait aller, non ? :) En plus, ils vont avoir des petites filles _*trop bien*_ ^^

Le prochain chapitre est déjà prêt alors je vais essayer de le poster sous peu sans trop _traîner (d'ici la semaine prochaine sans doute)_. Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez une trace de votre passage ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à butterflybetty, seule cette version française est à moi.

L'auteur rattrape son retard et moi, je rattrape l'auteur ^^ La vie avance doucement pour notre petite famille ;)

Merci en tout cas à toutes les personnes qui ont poursuivi leur lecture de cette histoire, je suis super heureuse de retrouver la plupart d'entre vous :) Un très grand merci aussi pour toutes les mises en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Bella POV

« Maman, Maman ! » cria Alex en entrant précipitamment dans notre chambre à Edward et moi. Il sauta sur le lit. J'eus à peine le temps de sortir mon ordinateur avant qu'il ne tombe sur mes jambes, me faisant grimacer. Alex était peut-être tout mince mais il avait les os pointus.

« Mec, fais gaffe ! » râlai-je. « T'aurais pu casser mon ordi et tu aurais dû alors affronter ma terrible colère. »

Alex fronça les sourcils. « Désolé. J'ai pas fait attention. »

« C'est rien. » répondis-je en me redressant contre mes oreillers. « Quoi de neuf ? »

« Oh, on a eu nos bulletins. » Alex rayonnait presque de joie lorsqu'il me tendit l'enveloppe en papier kraft sur laquelle était écrit son prénom. Anthony était sur le pas de la porte. Il tenait son enveloppe contre lui, fronçant les sourcils. C'était toujours un moment difficile pour lui. Alex excellait à l'école sans faire beaucoup d'efforts, alors qu'Anthony bataillait sec pour obtenir les notes qu'il avait. Les notes n'avaient pas d'importance pour Edward et moi, seuls comptaient ses efforts.

« Hey, viens par ici. » dis-je en tendant la main à Anthony. Il soupira et grimpa sur le lit à côté de moi. Il posa l'enveloppe sur mes genoux. « C'est quoi cette tête ? »

« Je n'ai pas trop bien réussi. » marmonna-t-il.

« Encore les maths ? » Il hocha la tête. « Est-ce que tu as essayé aussi fort que tu pouvais ? Tu as demandé de l'aide quand tu ne comprenais pas quelque chose ? »

« Ouais. » répondit-il.

« Alors peu importe les notes, Papa et moi serons fiers de toi. »

« Ouais, je sais. » marmonna-t-il.

J'ouvris d'abord le bulletin d'Alex parce que je savais qu'il aurait râlé en disant qu'il était là en premier. Comme toujours, Alex n'avait que des A. Il se débrouillait bien et était très fier de ses notes. Je me penchai et l'enlaçai.

« Super, Alex. Je suis très fière de toi ! » le félicitai-je, ignorant sa grimace lorsque je l'embrassai sur la joue. Néanmoins, il ne s'essuya pas.

« Merci Maman. » répondit-il. « Ouvre celui d'Anthony. »

« D'accord. » Je fis un clin d'œil à Anthony qui avait toujours les sourcils froncés.

J'ouvris l'enveloppe et en sortis le bulletin. Je le dépliai, souris et le regardai. « Anthony Cullen, petit vaurien ! Tu es passé d en maths ? C'est incroyable ! »

« Merci. » rit-il. « Tu m'as cru quand je t'ai dit que j'avais loupé ? »

« Oui. » lançai-je, prétendant d'être vraiment fâchée. Il roula des yeux, me faisant comprendre qu'il n'était pas dupe. « Hey, plus sérieusement. Je suis très fière de toi, Anthony. Tu as eu beaucoup de mal avec les maths et tu as travaillé très dur. »

« Merci Maman. » sourit-il. Il descendit du lit et fit signe à Alex de le suivre. « Viens, on va chercher des gâteaux. »

« Pas plus de trois. » leur criai-je.

À leur façon de rire, je savais qu'ils allaient m'ignorer mais vu que j'étais coincée dans ce lit, je ne pouvais pas y faire grand chose. Cela faisait une semaine que Tia m'avait alitée à cause de ma tension et bien qu'elle avait un peu baissé, ce n'était pas encore suffisant pour que mon médecin me libère. J'essayais de garder patience mais je détestais le fait qu'Edward devait s'occuper seul des garçons. Évidemment, il ne s'en plaignait pas mais c'était juste parce que mon mari chéri était génial.

Comme je m'en doutais, les garçons s'étaient vantés d'avoir deviné qu'ils auraient des sœurs jumelles et ils avaient même proposé des noms. Néanmoins, Edward et moi avions aussitôt mis le holà. Choisir le prénom de nos filles était quelque chose qu'Edward et moi allions faire ensemble.

« Est-ce que tu as dis aux garçons qu'ils pouvaient prendre cinq gâteaux ? » me demanda Edward en entrant dans la chambre avec notre panier à linge. Il le posa sur le lit et commença à en sortir les vêtements.

« Bien sûr que non. » râlai-je. « Tu me connais mieux que ça. »

« Exactement, c'est pourquoi je leur ai dit d'en prendre trois. » sourit-il d'un air moqueur. Une fois qu'il eut sorti tout le linge, il posa le panier par terre et grimpa à côté de moi sur le lit. « Comment tu te sens ? »

« Un peu fatiguée d'être au lit. » ronchonnai-je. Je pris les bulletins des garçons et lui tendis. « Tu as vu ? »

« Ils me les ont montrés dans la voiture quand je suis venu les chercher à l'école. » sourit Edward. « Ils se sont bien débrouillés. »

« C'est vrai. » acquiesçai-je. Je ramenai mon ordinateur sur mes genoux. « À quelle heure est ta séance photo ? »

« Cinq heures trente, ce qui veut dire qu'il faut vraiment que j'y aille. » soupira-t-il. « Je n'aime pas te laisser. »

« Charlie vient, pas vrai ? » Edward hocha la tête. « Alors je ne serai pas seule. En plus, les deux petits idiots du salon seront là. Tu dois travailler, Edward. Tu ne peux pas mettre ta vie en parenthèse parce que j'ai des problèmes de tension. »

« Je sais. » répondit-il sombrement.

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser. « Je vais bien, je te le promets. »

« Je sais. » répéta-t-il. « Si tu sens que tu as la tête qui tourne ou que tu as la nausée, appelle moi. »

« D'accord. » murmurai-je en l'embrassant à nouveau. « Je te dirais bien de ne pas t'inquiéter pour moi mais je sais que ça ne changerait rien. »

« Tu as raison, ça ne changerait rien. » sourit-il. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Edward enleva son jean et son t-shirt pour mettre un pantalon kaki avec une chemise blanche habillée. Évidemment, j'en profitai pour le mater même si je savais que je n'obtiendrais rien de lui. Avec ma tension, Edward était hésitant à l'idée de me toucher. Je comprenais, je comprenais vraiment mais j'étais frustrée. Ses caresses me manquaient.

Une fois qu'il fut habillé, il mit son portefeuille dans sa poche de derrière et prit son portable et ses clefs sur la commode. Il m'embrassa avant de me laisser seule dans la chambre. Depuis mon lit, je l'entendis dire aux garçons de prendre soin de moi puis il leur fit jurer de ne pas laisser Charlie leur attirer des ennuis. Ils rirent et lui promirent. Si seulement ils comprenaient à quel point leur père était sérieux.

Moins de dix minutes après le départ d'Edward, j'entendis quelqu'un frapper à la porte de notre appartement. Je repoussai les couvertures de mes jambes pour aller ouvrir mais m'arrêtai lorsqu'Alex cria qu'il s'en occupait. Je soupirai et l'écoutai demander qui c'était. Évidemment, c'était Charlie. Un instant plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et le rire bourru de mon père résonna dans l'appartement. Charlie semblait avoir oublier que nous avions des voisins – des voisins très proches.

« Salut, la femme enceinte. » railla Charlie en entrant dans ma chambre. Je roulai des yeux sans détourner mon attention de mon écran.

« Père. » répondis-je. « Est-ce qu'il est nécessaire que je te rappelle que les murs ne sont pas très épais ? »

« Sans doute. » rit-il en approchant du lit. Il me prit l'ordi des mains et alla pour le fermer mais je lui criai d'arrêter. « Quoi ? »

« Il faut que je sauvegarde mon travail. » grognai-je en le récupérant. J'enregistrai mon document et le fermai avant de poser l'ordinateur sur le lit. J'ignorai Charlie lorsqu'il déclara que j'étais la reine du mélodrame. Mais bon sang, on parlait de plusieurs chapitres que j'avais édité aujourd'hui. Si je les avais perdus, j'en aurais sans doute pleuré et Charlie n'avait pas besoin de me gérer dans cet état là.

« Je t'ai apportée quelque chose à manger. » dit-il en grimpant sur le lit. Il plaça une boîte en polystyrène incrustée sur mes genoux.

Je l'ouvris et fronçai les sourcils en voyant que c'était de la salade. « Tu m'as emmené de la bouffe pour lapin ? Bon sang, comme tu es généreux. Au vu de l'odeur, je suppose que Sue a envoyé de ses fameuses manicotti, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, mais... »

« Mais rien. » pleurnichai-je en posant la salade sur le lit. « Je ne veux pas de salade, c'est de ça que je veux ! »

« Bella, mon cœur, il faut que tu manges sainement. » marmonna Charlie. « Les bébés... »

« Papounet, je ne veux pas d'une idiote de salade. » gémis-je. « Je veux des manicotti. »

« Sérieux ? Tu vas pleurer et m'appeler Papounet ? » lança Charlie. Néanmoins, il quitta le lit, prit la salade et sortit de la chambre. Deux minutes plus tard, il revint avec une assiette pleine des manicotti de Sue.

Je souris lorsqu'il me la tendit. Je pris une grosse bouchée avec ma fourchée. « Putain, trop bon. » marmonnai-je la bouche pleine.

« Bella, c'est dégoûtant ! » se plaignit Charlie. « Je n'ai pas besoin de voir ce que tu manges. »

Je ris. Je mâchai et avalai ce que j'avais dans la bouche. « Désolée, Papa. »

« Ouais, ouais, peu importe. » Charlie grimpa sur le matelas et s'appuya contre la tête de lit pendant que je mangeais. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il déposa un journal en cuir marron à côté de moi que je réalisai que j'avais retenu mon souffle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandai-je en prenant une autre bouchée.

« Hum, eh bien. » bégaya Charlie. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi nerveux, ce qui m'inquiéta fortement.

« Papa ? » insistai-je.

« Je... c'est un des journaux de Renée. » murmura-t-il. Pendant un instant, je crus que j'avais mal compris mais il reprit rapidement la parole. « Je suis allé au motel où elle séjournait pour nettoyer ses affaires. Enfin bref, j'ai trouvé ça. Il y en a une vingtaine de plus dans un carton. Et, eh bien, je ne sais pas si tu veux les lire, mais... »

Je m'assis sur le lit et fixai le journal en cuir marron qui avait appartenu à ma mère. Est-ce que je pouvais le lire ? Est-ce que je le voulais ? Elle n'avait été rien d'autre qu'une épine dans mon pied depuis le jour où elle avait décidé que je ne valais pas la peine de rester. Pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais dû m'intéresser à ce qu'elle avait écrit dans ses journaux ?

« Chérie ? » En entendant la voix de Charlie, je relâchai ma respiration et le regardai. « Je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de stresser en ce moment mais j'avais le sentiment que ce n'était pas à moi de prendre cette décision, tu vois ? »

« Ouais. » soufflai-je. Ma main tremblait alors que je m'en saisissais. « Tu l'as lu ? »

« Oui. » admit-il.

Je hochai la tête. « Ça t'a aidé à comprendre pourquoi elle est partie ? »

« Non. » répondit-il. « Mais je ne comprendrais jamais comment elle a pu te laisser, ma chérie. »

Je soufflai, laissant l'air retomber sur mes doigts. « Ouais, moi non plus. Papa, je ne sais pas si je peux les lire. Elle m'a fait du mal tellement de fois. »

« Je sais, mais comme je te l'ai dit, ce n'était pas à moi de prendre cette décision. Je les garde et si ou quand tu seras prête, tu pourras les avoir. D'accord ? »

« Je suppose. » répondis-je d'un ton sombre. « Tu as trouvé autre chose ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Il y avait des photos de toi, et une d'Alex. J'ai aussi trouvé la carte d'un avocat qui se trouve en Arizona. Je l'ai prévenu de son décès. Hum, je suppose que c'était tout. »

« Je n'ai pas envie de la haïr. » murmurai-je. « C'était ma mère et je suis censée l'aimer mais ce n'est pas le cas, Papa. Elle m'a abandonnée bien trop de fois. »

« Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu l'aimes, Bella. » Il secoua la tête. « Renée a fait beaucoup d'erreurs dans sa vie, je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner certaines. »

« C'est vrai. » acquiesçai-je.

« Mais je ne peux pas la détester. » Il sourit quand je le regardai. « Elle m'a donné ma fille après tout. »

« Aw, c'est adorable, Papa. » me moquai-je. « Et mielleux. »

« J'essaye juste d'être gentil ! » s'exclama-t-il en levant les bras.

« Oh, calme toi, gros bébé. » le taquinai-je. « Je plaisante. »

« Tu ne devrais pas faire ça, Bells. » se plaignit-il. « Je suis un vieil homme. Tu es censée respecter tes aînés. »

« Hum, ouais, d'accord. » soufflai-je. « Tu es peut-être plus âgé, Papa, mais tu n'es pas vraiment un ancien. »

« Bien sûr que si. » rit-il. « Bon sang, la plupart du temps, quand je me lève, il me faut presque cinq minutes pour sortir du lit à cause de ces foutues articulations. »

« Grand-Père, t'as dit un gros mot. » lança Alex alors qu'Anthony et lui entraient dans la chambre. Anthony portait une bouteille d'eau et Alex avait mes vitamines prénatales. Ce dernier me les passa. « Tiens. Papa nous a dit qu'il fallait qu'on s'assure que tu en prennes un après le dîner. »

« J'en doute pas une seconde. » râlai-je. J'ouvris la boîte et mis un cachet dans ma main. Je pris l'eau à Anthony et ignorai le sourire moqueur de Charlie. Ouais, c'était vraiment marrant que mes fils me maternent comme ça, enfin, marrant pour les autres. Je ne trouvais pas ça aussi amusant. « Voilà, c'est fait. Contents ? »

« Ouaip'. » répondirent-ils en cœur.

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Vous avez des devoirs ? »

« Nop'. » répondit Alex. « Tu te souviens qu'on n'a pas école demain parce que c'est la journée des profs ? »

« Oh ouais. » marmonnai-je. J'avais pleinement conscience que Charlie se foutait de moi parce que j'avais oublié. « Vous avez mangé ? »

« Oui, m'dame. » dit Anthony. J'arquai un sourcil. Premièrement, il avait parlé un peu trop vite. Deuxièmement, Anthony n'était pas le genre de gamin à dire ''m'dame''. « C'est vrai. »

« Tout ? » demandai-je. Il détourna le regard et je sus qu'il mentait. « Anthony ? »

« J'ai presque tout mangé. » râla-t-il.

« C'est combien presque tout ? » demandai-je.

« Genre... environ la moitié. » marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe. Je soupirai. « Maman, j'ai vraiment essayé mais je n'aime pas ça ! »

« Amène moi ton assiette. » Il ouvrit la bouche pour se plaindre mais se reprit. Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec son assiette. Il restait presque les trois quarts de ses manicotti. Je soupirai. « Ouais, c'est ça, presque la moitié. »

« Désolé. » marmonna-t-il en baissant les yeux. « C'est juste que je n'aime pas ça. »

« Alors, c'est tout ce que tu as me dire. » expliquai-je. « Je ne te forcerai jamais à manger quelque chose tant que tu as goûté, Anthony. Mais je n'aime pas que tu me mentes quand je te demande ce que tu as mangé. »

« Je sais. Je suis désolé Maman. » murmura-t-il. Il leva les yeux vers moi et je remarquai les larmes dans son regard vert.

« C'est rien, mais ne recommence pas. Ça marche ? »

Il sourit. « Ça marche. »

« Bien. Va te faire un sandwich, mais pas de chips. Tu peux manger des carottes, une pommes ou une banane, s'il en reste. » dis-je.

« Oui, m'dame. »

Dès qu'Alex et Anthony furent hors de la chambre, Charlie éclata de rire. « Oh bon sang, ce gamin est doué. Je l'aurais cru. »

« Ouais, eh bien, tu crains. » me moquai-je. « Bon, va t'occuper de mes enfants pour que je puisse travailler. »

« Oui patronne. » me taquina-t-il. Néanmoins, il descendit du lit et sortit de la pièce.

Je pris mon ordinateur et le rouvris mais avant que je ne retourne à mon document, le journal en cuir marron attira mon attention. Je le pris avec hésitation et passai mes pouces sur les pages. Je soupirai avant de le rejeter sur le lit. Je retournai à mon livre pour l'association de Caius. Avec un peu moins de deux semaines restantes, on pouvait dire que le timing était serré pour le finir et l'imprimer.

Quelques heures plus tard, les garçons vinrent me dire bonne nuit et je les embrassai sur la joue. Je souris, sachant très bien que la plupart des garçons de dix ans ne laissaient pas leur mère les embrasser comme ça mais mes garçons étaient uniques.

Les garçons étaient au lit depuis une heure lorsque j'entendis la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir puis Edward salua Charlie. Ce dernier était venu m'embêter après le coucher des garçons mais un regard mauvais l'avait convaincu de me laisser tranquille. Il avait marmonné qu'il allait regardé un match et il s'était retranché dans le salon.

« Je pars, la femme enceinte. » me prévint Charlie en s'appuyant contre le montant de la porte de ma chambre.

« Merci d'être venu Papa. » souris-je.

« Tout pour toi, Bells. » répondit-il avant de partir. Un instant plus tard, j'entendis la porte de l'appartement se refermer. Edward arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec mon tensiomètre.

« Hey, comment s'est passée la séance ? » J'essayai de ne pas grogner lorsqu'il s'assit sur le lit pour installer l'appareil sur mon bras.

« C'était bien. » sourit-il avant d'appuyer sur le bouton bleu. Le brassard se referma sur mon bras – en fait, c'était assez douloureux. « J'ai de supers photos du soleil sur l'eau et le surf... c'était génial ce soir. »

« Bien. » murmurai-je en grimaçant parce que le brassard me serrait très fort.

« Il va te relâcher bientôt. » murmura Edward. Juste comme il me l'avait dit, la pression redescendit. Le tensiomètre bipa, annonçant un résultat de 143/82.

« C'est mieux qu'avant. » J'essayais d'être positive.

« Ouais. » acquiesça-t-il en posant le tensiomètre sur la table de nuit. Il écrivit les chiffres dans notre carnet de bord. « Mais ça reste trop élevé. »

« Je sais. » soufflai-je. « Je ne vais jamais plus quitter ce lit. »

Edward rit malgré sa tension. « Ça arrivera bien tôt ou tard. »

« Ouais, ouais. » marmonnai-je. J'enregistrai mes documents puis je posai mon ordinateur sur le lit. Je poussai le journal.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Edward en le prenant.

« Un des journaux de Renée. » répondis-je. Edward arqua un sourcil. « Charlie l'a trouvé avec d'autres dans sa chambre de motel. Il s'est dit que je voudrais peut-être le lire. »

« Et c'est le cas ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Non, pas tout de suite en tout cas. » marmonnai-je. « Je ne suis pas sûre d'en avoir envie. »

Il hocha la tête et le posa sur la commode. Il retira ses vêtements et enfila son pyjama avant de se coucher à côté de moi. Je posai mon ordinateur sur la table de nuit puis m'allongeai de manière à faire face à mon mari. Je voyais bien l'inquiétude dans ses yeux, la peur que je sois malade et que je le laisse seul comme Sarah l'avait fait. Je posai ma main sur son visage et repoussai ses cheveux de ses yeux.

« Tu m'as manquée ce soir. » soufflai-je. « Charlie a passa la majeure partie de la soirée à raconter des blagues inappropriées aux garçons. »

« Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ? » soupira Edward. « Tu m'as manqué aussi mais en même temps, tu me manques toujours quand je ne suis pas avec toi. »

Je rougis à son compliment. « Tout ira bien. Tout ira bien pour les filles et moi. »

« Je sais. » répondit-il. Néanmoins, je savais qu'il n'en était pas sûr. « Ça avance bien le livre ? »

« Presque fini. Un jour de plus devrait suffire. Ensuite, il faudra que j'appelle Tanya pour qu'elle s'occupe de contacter ceux qui mettent tout en place. Avec un peu de chance, on aura une jolie copie de _Guérie Grâce à l'Amour _pour la soirée. »

« Il te rend nerveuse celui là ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Mais pas seulement à cause de Caius. Ce livre est tellement... chargé d'émotions pour moi. J'en sais rien. Je suppose que j'ai peur qu'il ne plaise pas aux gens parce que c'est différent de ce que je fais d'habitude. »

Edward sourit. « Bébé, tout ce que tu écris est incroyable. Tu vas rencontrer de nouveaux lecteurs avec celui là. »

« J'aimerais être aussi sûre que toi. » ris-je.

« Je le suis suffisamment pour nous deux. » me taquina-t-il avant de m'embrasser.

« Oh, pourquoi ça ? »

« Est-ce que j'ai besoin d'une raison pour embrasser ma femme ? » rétorqua-t-il.

Je souris. « Non, et n'hésite pas à le refaire encore, encore et encore. »

Il grogna et posa sa main sur mon ventre. Il sourit en sentant les bébés. « Je ne me lasserai jamais de les sentir. » souffla-t-il.

« Moi non plus. » murmurai-je.

Après quelques minutes, les bébés s'arrêtèrent et Edward roula sur le dos. Je me blottis contre lui et posai ma tête sur son épaule. Je sombrai dans le sommeil en soupirant.

* * *

Rien de très nouveau dans le chapitre... juste quelques petits détails qui annoncent la suite de l'histoire... d'ailleurs, les chapitres suivants sont déjà en ligne alors je vais essayer de les poster rapidement ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


End file.
